Restauración
by Saeko Evans
Summary: El Shibusen disfrutaba de la fiesta de cierre de ciclo cuando Medusa irrumpió en él y asesinó a Shinigami sama. La bruja capturó a muchos de sus estudiantes, incluida Maka y tomó la escuela. Soul y Kid tendrán que resistir y luchar contra ella para liberar a sus amigos y recuperar el Shibusen. UA
1. Prologo: La Derrota

**Prólogo: La derrota**

Despertó con los oídos sumbando y un dolor de cabeza aborrecible. Confundida se incorporó intentando abrir los ojos, pero estos ya lo estaban; negro, solo se podía ver negro. Una vez acostumbrada a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir las ruinas del lugar en el que se encontraba, el patio del Shibusen.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y tosió a causa del polvo que la envolvía. Miró sus manos cubiertas de sangre y las aparto al instante; tenía el tobillo hinchado y la nariz le sangraba.

Estaba exhausta y confundida. ¿Dónde estaba Soul?

Miró a ambos lados y se puso de pie. A lo lejos pudo ver un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, agonizante; caminó hacia él, cojeando y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al reconocer a BlackStar.

_¡Black!- gritó Maka y se dejó caer a su lado. Tan solo con verlo podía sentir el dolor del muchacho, tenía las manos cerradas en puños, el cuerpo le temblaba y luchaba por respirar. Cuando la vio, sus ojos se iluminaron con un terror que Maka nunca había visto en ellos.

_Maka...- susurró con dificultad. Ella se acercó más a él para escuchar mejor.- Co-corre...

_¡No!-Maka negó, mientras los recuerdos de lo ocurrido le inundaban la mente.- Tengo que sacarte de acá.

_Escondete, no dejes que te encuentre.-Maka había comenzado a llorar mientras negaba. No podía abandonar a Black, no a merced de los secuaces de Medusa.-Encuentra a los demás... encuentra...

Cuando Medusa había irrumpido en la fiesta del Shibusen y asesinado a Shinigamisama el caos se había fundido, la batalla se había desatado y luego, la misma se había perdido. Todos lo habían hecho. Pero no importa lo que sucediera, ella nunca los había abandonado, estaría con sus amigos hasta el final.

_Tenemos que... -Se detuvo al ver que Black quedaba inconsciente- ¿Black? - No respiraba. Puso su oído en el pecho del ninja y no logro escuchar nada; Maka comenzó a temblar. Tomó el rostro de Black entre sus manos y lo sacudió.- ¡Black!

_Debiste hacerle caso, Maka. - La muchacha se quedó inmóvil al oír la voz de Medusa detrás suyo.-Debiste correr.

Maka respiro hondo, cerró los ojos y se aferró al cuerpo de su amigo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Se siente bien volver después de tanto tiempo. A los que se pregunten que pasó con el resto de mis historias, tranquilos, si las voy a terminar, pero mi vieja computadora pasó a mejor vida y perdí todo lo que tenía. La verdad que eso me bajoneo bastante, por eso no las seguí, pero a la brevedad las voy a retomar. Palabra.**

 **Este fic estuvo dando vueltas por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y me gusta mucho el camino que está tomando, así que decidí publicarlo. Espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews!**

 **Gracias por leer, ¡Besos y abrazos!**

 **Saeko Evans**


	2. Reencuentro

Declaimer: Lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"Reencuentro"**

Soul corría con velocidad por las calles de Death City y, pese a su buen estado físico, sus piernas quemaban por el esfuerzo. Hacía dos días de la batalla en el Shibusen, hacía dos días de la derrota, dos días en los que lo único que hacía era correr para no ser capturado por los secuaces de Medusa.

Luego de la caída de Shinigami sama, la bruja había tardado solo unas pocas horas en apoderarse de la ciudad y cercado el colegio con magia impidiéndole el paso. Death City se había convertido, en poco tiempo, en una ciudad fantasma en donde todos luchaban por escapar de las garras de las brujas.

Nadie sabía cómo se las había ingeniado para incrementar sus poderes y superar al Dios de la muerte, las cosas estaban realmente mal.

Dobló la esquina y se metió a uno de los callejones más oscuros.

_¡No puede ser!- la voz irritada de Eruka le llego desde la calle. - Es la segunda vez que lo perdemos, Medusa se va a poner furiosa.

Soul esbozo una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

_No te preocupes.- La voz burlona de Giriko, sonaba despreocupada.- Al final va a caer, no es nada sin su técnico y bien sabemos que no están juntos.

El corazón de Soul comenzó a acelerarse y se acercó más a la boca del callejón; no había sabido nada de Maka desde que había perdido el conocimiento en el Shibusen. Se había salvado gracias a una pila de escombros que habían ocultado su cuerpo por casualidad cerca de la entrada del Shibusen, de no haber sido por eso lo habrían capturado. En ese momento comenzó a buscar a sus amigos, hasta que Eruka dio con él. Huía desde aquel instante.

_Tienes razón. No pensé que sería la primera en caer.- Un vacío se instalo en su estómago. La risa burlona de Giriko provocó que la ira estallará dentro de Soul.

Cerró los puños con violencia y dio un paso hacia adelante con intención de abalanzarse sobre ellos, pero se lo impidieron. Un brazo rodeó su cuerpo impidiendo su movimiento y una mano fue hasta su boca para no dejarlo gritar.

Se sacudió con violencia intentando apartar aquel cuerpo que lo sostenía por atrás, pero este no lo soltó, sino que se aferró más a él, continuando la lucha silenciosa. Eater estuvo a punto de convertir su brazo en hoja de guadaña cuando aquel sujeto le habló al oído, casi imperceptible.

_Detente.- Reconocer la voz de Kid lo dejó estático.- No podremos contra los dos, si atacamos ahora perderemos y no podremos ayudar a los demás.

Lentamente Kid lo fue soltando, Soul se dio la vuelta y quedaron cara a cara.

_Será mejor que regresemos pronto, hay que reportarse con Medusa. Perdimos a Eater, pero no nos vamos con las manos vacías.

Ambos podían oír a Giriko y Eruka retirarse, pero ellos seguían mirándose. En silencio.

Soul continuaba con los puños apretados, conteniéndose. Dentro suyo una guerra de emociones se libraba. Estaba emocionado de ver a Kid, vivo, delante suyo. Pero, a la vez, era la primera vez que había escuchado noticias de su novia; y no eran alentadoras. Si los dejaba irse, también dejaba ir a Maka...

_No sabemos que es lo que ocurre Soul.- La voz de Kid era baja. Él sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza y el corazón de su amigo.

_Ellos dijeron... tengo que seguirlos, encontrarla...- su voz en un susurro.

_No sabemos si es verdad. -Lo interrumpió.- Podrían estar intentando que salgas para capturarte.

_También podrían estar diciendo la verdad.

_Y si lo fuera.¿Que ganarías haciendo que te capturarán?

Soul se dejó caer al suelo y cubrió su rostro con las manos, intentando contenerse; su cuerpo temblaba. Kid se acercó hasta él, se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó.

_Estoy feliz de haberte encontrado, de que estés vivo. Mantenete así para traerla de regreso.

.

.

.

Kid y Soul caminaban por las afueras de Death City, adentrándose en un pequeño bosque donde, según había dicho el Shinigami, se ocultaban.

_Cuando tuvimos que dividirnos para escapar Free estuvo a punto de capturarme, de no ser por Stein habría terminado prisionero o muerto.- explicó el Shinigami camino al refugio.- Nos encontramos a Kim mientras escapábamos y ayudamos a muchos a salir. Stein nos trajo a todos a esta casa a las afueras y Kim, con su magia, la protegió de Medusa.

_ ¿Es segura?- preguntó Soul al arribar al lugar y ver la casa. Era pequeña, casi como una choza; parecía precaria y dudaba que entrara la gente que Kid dijo vivia allí desde la batalla. Era cierto que el frondoso bosque la ocultaba, pero aún así...

_Digamos que solo la puedes ver porque yo quiero que lo hagas.- Se acercaron y, cuando estuvieron frente a ella, Kid marcó los mismos números que Maka solía marcar para hablar con Sinigami-Sama. Los números se iluminaron, desaparecieron y la puerta se abrió.

La casucha era tan precaria interiormente como lo era por fuera. Tenía una pequeña cocina comedor y dos puertas que seguramente conducirían al baño y la habitación. Kid le hizo señas para que entrara y así lo hizo; lo siguió hasta la habitación. El interior contaba con una cama pegada a la pared y una pequeña mesa de luz a su lado. Una silla yacía en el otro extremo junto a una cajonera. Kid caminó hasta la cama, la tomó desde la parte de los pies y tiró de ella dejando ver una puerta trampa en el suelo a penas visible.

_ No pensabas que cabríamos todos aquí, ¿Verdad?- Volvió a marcar el numero de Shinigami-Sama y la puerta se abrió. Soul se acercó luego que Kid desapareciera por ella y pudo divisar una escalera recta que daba a una habitación iluminada. El bullicio que surgió de allí lo emocionó y sonrío con anticipación.

Al bajar y poner un pie en el suelo un gritó de jubilo destaco entre los demás y antes de poder ver la habitación completa, un cuerpo se estrelló contra él.

Liz lo abrazó con fuerza; toda la presión y la incertidumbre que había sentido durante los días anteriores solo se esfumaron. Cuando la chica lo soltó, automáticamente Tsubaki ocupó su lugar, no tan efusiva, pero igual de aliviada.

_¿Estás bien?-preguntó la muchacha e inspeccionó sus heridas.

_ Nada grave, no te preocupes.

_Nos alegramos de que estés bien, Soul.-La voz de Crona le llegó desde la izquierda y le sonrío con cariño; al levantar la vista pudo divisar a Stein fumando un cigarrillo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Kim a su lado y a varios estudiantes del Shibusen.

_No puedo creer que estén todos bien.- dicho esto recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

La sala en la que se encontraba era amplia, un autentico refugio; había sillones y almohadones en el suelo, alrededor de una mesa pequeña japonesa, separados de la mesa larga del fondo por un desnivel en el suelo. Una arcada comunicaba la cocina con aquel living-comedor.

_¿No has encontrado a nadie más?-Liz lucía angustiada y él lo entendió al no encontrar a Patty por ningún lado.

_No, estuve escapando de Giriko y Eruka todos estos días. Me seguían el rastro hiciese lo que hiciese. - se excusó, no sabiendo muy bien el por qué. - Intenté encontrar a Maka, pero... - Su voz se fue apagando hasta que el silencio reinó en la habitación.

_Creemos que Medusa capturó al menos a la mitad de los estudiantes y profesores. - Habló Stein. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo y siguió. - Confiamos en que algunos lograron escapar, al igual que tu.

_ ¿Cómo es que lograron derrotarnos a todos?- La furia y la angustia se mezclaban en su voz.

_No lo sabemos, Soul.- Stein cruzó los brazos con rostro adusto.- Negó- Con sus poderes normales Medusa nunca hubiera podido enfrentar a Shinigami sama.

Kid carraspeó.

_ Estamos turnándonos para salir y buscar estudiantes que podrían estar escondidos. - Kid se sentó en la mesa pequeña.- No podemos recuperar el Shibusen con la gente que tenemos ahora, algunos ni siquiera tienen a su compañero. Hay que reagruparnos.

Soul sintió un vacío instalarse en estómago; él no tenía a su compañera. Miró a Kid y luego a Tsubaki.

_ ¿Black y Patty? - Kid bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

_Perdí mis armas en la pelea con Free.- miró sus manos con angustia, las cerró con fuerza y miró a Soul. - Cuando Stein apareció pude dar con Liz, estaba inconsciente a unos metros de nosotros, pero no pudimos encontrar a Patty.

Liz se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando no derramar las lagrimas que amenazaban escapar de sus ojos.

_Estaba a punto de matarnos.- susurró Tsubaki con la mirada perdida.- Giriko nos tenía acorralados y Black estaba muy mal herido. Algo... - frunció el ceño.- Algo no estaba bien, él era más fuerte que la última vez que lo enfrentamos.

_Todos.- Intervino Stein.- Medusa debió encontrar alguna forma de hacerlo, de incrementar sus poderes.- Tsubaki se abrazo a sí misma; miró a Soul directamente a los ojos.

_Giriko iba a acabar con nosotros y estaba preparada para morir por él.- El albino asistió con entendimiento, él también lo había estado para hacerlo por Maka.- Pero en el último segundo Black me lanzó lejos. Volví a mi forma humana e intente llegar a él, pero una de las brujas de Medusa me derribó. Desperté aquí.

_Shido salvó su vida.- La voz de Stein llenó el silencio.- Él y Ningus están fuera, intentan equipar nuestra enfermería.

_ ¿Spirit? - preguntó Soul observando a los demás estudiantes.- ¿Killik? ¿Ox? ¿Marie?

Alguien a su izquierda se abrió paso, Crona.

_ Aún no pudimos dar con ellos ni con Harvard, Killik, Jaqueline y Hero.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Soul intentaba absorber la información, pero sus músculos estaban entumecidos y su cuerpo al borde del colapso. No había dormido casi nada en esos dos días, todo lo que hacía era escapar.

_Ven.- dijo Kid poniéndose de pie.- te mostraré las habitaciones, necesitas descansar.

Y Soul asistió, porque a pesar del dolor de la incertidumbre y la rabia que sentía, su cuerpo estaba agotado. Mientras seguía a su amigo por los pasillos de ese enorme instalación, pensó en Maka y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder encontrarla pronto o enloquecería.

.

.

.

Maka corría con Patty transformada en arma en la mano derecha. Su respiración agitada y el cuerpo adolorido; huía por el campo de juego del Shibusen a toda velocidad.

_No puedes escapar de mí, Maka.- La voz paciente de Giriko le llegó detrás suyo, pero al darse la vuelta, apuntando, no encontró a nadie.

_Ten cuidado.- la voz profunda de Patty resonó en los oídos de la técnico.

_¡Ey!- Giriko gritó a sus espaldas, la aprisionó contra su cuerpo y convirtió su brazo en cierra, acercándola a su rostro para que dejara de luchar. La muchacha apunto a Patty a sus costillas y se liberó del agarre, enviando a Girko al suelo.

Lo apuntó y esperó a que se levantara.

_No me esperaba menos de ti, Albarn.- Esbozó una sonrisa y Maka le respondió, bajando el arma.

_¿Ya estoy lista para salir?-Giriko se quedó en silencio y luego asistió haciendo que la chica agrandara su sonrisa, satisfecha. Su arma se iluminó y Patty tomó su forma humana.

_No puedo esperar para patear algunos traseros.- rió la Thompson.

_Con calma, aun hay que hablar con Medusa.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Tienen mi visto bueno, pero hay que esperar la desición de la jefa.

Maka asistió con orgullo y habló con seguridad.

_Vamos a traerte al Shinigami y a Eater, cuenta con ello.- Él esbozó una sonrisa escalofriante.

_No lo dudo Maka, no lo dudo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén pasando un lindo día.**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, se siente realmente lindo leerlos. Esperaba subirlo ayer, pero el trabajo y la facultad se complotaron malvadamente para retenerme. Ojalá que este capítulo les guste, dejen reviews.**

 **Gracias por leer, ¡Besos y abrazos!**

 **Saeko Evans**


	3. Diferente

**Capítulo 2: "Diferente"**

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Maka abrió los ojos exaltada, tenía las manos atadas y estaba sentada en el suelo. Miró alrededor confundida, Giriko se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella y estaban en la death room. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar como había llegado allí, pero lo último que recordaba era estar en el patio del Shibusen junto a Black Star y luego...

_ Al fin despiertas.- Giriko arrastraba las palabras, claramente emocionado. Él dio un paso hacia adelante y ella retrocedió.

_Tranquila Maka.- La voz de Medusa en el centro de la habitación la hizo girarse. Sentada en un enorme sillón de cuero negro, se movía como una reina en su trono.

_¿Donde está Soul? -

_ ¿Tu noviecito? Se nos escapo por poco, pero tranquila, en poco tiempo estará ocupando tu lugar.- Maka sonrió, orgullosa.

_No van a poder atraparlo. Ni a él ni a los demás.- Medusa rió.

_ Yo no estaría tan segura, contigo y Black Star fuera del juego tendrán que aparecer en cualquier momento. - Maka reaccionó ante la mención de su amigo.

_¿Dónde lo tienen?- su voz salió temblorosa, ya que recordaba lo sucedido en el patio del Shibusen. Temía la respuesta y la sonrisa de la bruja le hizo doler el pecho.

_Lo sabes mejor que nosotros, Albarn. - Los ojos de Maka comenzaron a aguarse.- Llegaste antes de que pudiera poner mis manos en él. Está muerto.

Maka dejó caer su cabeza y el cabello le ocultó el rostro, mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Solo sus sollozos se escuchaban por lo que pudo percibir cuando Medusa avanzó hacia ella.

_Shhh...- susurró dulcemente al tiempo que se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la técnico. Maka alzó la cabeza y le dedicó la mirada de odio más letal que pudo.

_ No te preocupes, Maka, no voy a hacerte daño.- Alzó su mano para tocar su rostro, pero ella se alejó.- Te prometo que vamos a volvernos buenas amigas.- Giriko rió. Maka hizo una mueca de asco.

_Estas loca, eso nunca va a pasar.- Medusa lanzó una risita cantarina.

_Te sorprendería ver lo que mi magia puede llegar a hacer.- Maka frunció el ceño en el momento en que Medusa comenzaba a recitar el hechizo.

 **\- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -**

Y un demonio que no.

_ ¿Por qué no puedo salir?

Maka se encontraba realmente cabreada. Ella respetaba a Medusa, pero le habían asegurado que el puesto era de ella y que saldría a luchar contra los rebeldes.

Medusa, sentada en un amplio sillón, miraba a Maka con tranquilidad. La muchacha frente a ella llevaba una remera blanca, unos shorts de mezclilla con un _"panel de pierna"_ en la derecha y el cabello atado en una cola alta de caballo.

_ _Giriko_ dijo que ya estaba lista.- enfatizó el nombre de su instructor con rencor.

Medusa miró al susodicho, quien se encontraba parado junto a ella y le hecho una mirada de desaprobación.

_ Lo conoces, Maka. Es impulsivo. Además todos aquí tienen muy en claro que la última palabra la tengo yo. – La muchacha se enderezó y cruzo los brazos. – Créeme que no dudo de tu capacidad, pero eres la única de tu grupo que alcanzó los niveles requeridos y no puedo dejarte salir sola al campo de batalla.

_ Tengo a Patty. Somos más que suficientes para luchar contra un par de rebeldes.

_ Tienes un arma, no un compañero que te cubra la espalda. – Medusa se enderezó en su silla, adoptando un semblante de preocupación. – No subestimes a tu enemigo. ¿Dime que podré hacer yo si alguno de los rebeldes te ataca? ¿Si te superan en número? Estarás sola allí fuera hasta que logremos llegar a ti.

Maka se relajó y dejó caér los brazos a los lados. Medusa se veía afectada y preocupada. La verdad era que ella siempre había velado por su seguridad, tenía que confiar aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con la resolución.

_ Eres uno de nuestros elementos más importantes. Saldrás, pero cuando encuentre a un compañero adecuado para ti. Créeme que estoy en ello. Y es mi última palabra.- Albarn suspiró.

_ Sí Medusa-sama. - Maka asistió, no muy de acuerdo y salió de la habitación. Una vez que estuvo fuera, Medusa descargó su ira sobre Giriko.

_ ¿Me quieres decir por qué le dijiste que iba a salir?- Giriko se puso frente a ella.

_ Es lo que dijiste. Ella tiene que ayudarnos a traer a los demás al Shibusen, pensé…

_ No estás acá para pensar, estás para prepararlos. – Giriko bufó, enojado. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer si se cruza con Eater? ¿Qué pasa si él logra deshacer mi hechizo?

El silenció de Giriko fue respuesta suficiente.

_ ¿Lo ves? No pensas. No olvides lo difícil que fue doblegar a Maka. Nunca conocí a nadie que se resistiera tanto a ese hechizo.– Medusa largó una risita sarcástica y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón. – Dejar que se reencuentre uno de los equipos que más problemas nos trajo… ja. Si ella recuerda todo nuestro plan se acabará.

_ ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?- Medusa sonrió ampliamente.

_Conseguí que despierte. – Giriko abrió los ojos, estupefacto; balbuceó.

_ Pe- pero, estaba muerto.

_ Casi y todo gracias a ti, estúpido. – Giriko hizo una mueca de hastío. – No debes subestimar mis poderes. Ni tu ni nadie.- Medusa se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. - Ese idiota de Shinigami – sama lo hizo. Creyó que podía detenerme y ahora no solo está muerto, sino que todos sus alumnos serán mis títeres y me ayudarán a traer Arachne a la vida. Una vez juntas nadie podrá contra nosotras.

_Técnicamente no son sus alumnos.- Recordó Giriko.- Cambiaste sus recuerdos con tu hechizo, su pasado y por ende, son personas totalmente diferentes.- Medusa lo miró retadoramente con una seja levantada.

_ Trata de corregirme todo lo que quieras, pero vas a arruinar mi buen humor. -Habló lentamente-Me apoderé de ellos, me aman y van a luchar contra sus propios compañeros para que yo logre triunfar. - Rió satisfecha. - No hay forma de que puedan derrotarme.

.

.

.

Cuando Maka salió de la death room su frustración era tan grande como el ego de... de... se llevó una mano a la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor. _¿De quién?_

_Maka.- Patty se separó de la pared en la que estaba recargada y caminó hasta su técnico.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Maka dejó caer su mano y negó.

_Ese idiota de Giriko. – soltó Patty y se cruzó de brazos.- Juro que le daría un puñetazo si lo tuviera cerca.

Nada quedaba ya de su expresión aniñada. Patty se había convertido en una de las armas más temibles de las fuerzas de Medusa.

_ Lo sé, pero creo que Medusa tiene razón. Por algo Giriko no pudo atrapar al resto de los rebeldes, deben ser fuertes.- Maka confiaba plenamente en Medusa, si ella decía que sería peligroso, acataría sus ordenes.

_Como sea, sigue siendo un idiota. Aún no entiendo cómo Medusa sama lo tiene como su mano derecha. – Tenía que darle la razón en eso. Ella nunca había tomado a Giriko como un gran referente a pesar de que el resto de sus compañeros lo admiraban. Respeto, tal vez. Era un gran luchador.

_ No te alteres Patty, vamos a salir pronto.

_ ¡Maka, Patty! – Maka se dio la vuelta y su compañera se acercó. Giriko y Eruka caminaban hacia ellas.

_ ¿Qué sucede?- habló la rubia aun con residuos de molestia en su voz.

_ Medusa quiere que todos estén en la cafetería. – Habló Giriko, molesto. Llevaba el traje de entrenamiento, por lo que supuso que ese día no saldría a las rondas.

_Uno de sus hombres de mayor confianza llego al Shibusen hoy, quiere que lo conozcan.-Al contrario de su compañero, Eruka se veía radiante y hablaba emocionada. De hecho, Maka notó que estaba más arreglada de lo normal. Enarcó una ceja.

_Creí que Giriko era su hombre de confianza. – Se burló Maka. Patty río con ganas.

_Ten cuidado Albarn. Porque no soy la única persona que decaerá en su rango.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando? – Maka entrecerró sus ojos.

_Ya no serás la favorita de la jefa. Él es mucho más fuerte, así que Medusa lo va a convertir en el líder de tu grupo.

Todo rastro de diversión abandono el rostro de la técnico. ¿Cambiarla? ¿A ella? Medusa debía estar loca, se suponía que ese sería su trabajo.

_ Ese puesto me pertenece.- Habló con firme.

_Parece que no.- Giriko sonrió.

Maka le lanzó una mirada amenazante y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cafetería con rapidez, con Patty siguiendo sus pasos.

.

.

.

Recorrió la cafetería con la mirada, aburrido. Ninguno de ellos presentaba grandes poderes, tendría que retrasar las rondas hasta poder ponerlos en forma. Pero bueno, para eso lo habían traído. Medusa sama había dado ordenes de capasitar a sus alumnos para luchar y él estaba más que encantado de servir a la jefa.

Además, las cosas en casa se estaban estancando, poner a algunos cuantos novatos a entrenar podía ser divertido. Y acabar con unos cuantos rebeldes también, con suerte encontraría a esa asesina y acabaría con ella de una vez por todas.

Bostezó mientras Medusa sama hablaba con Eruka, quien parecía particularmente feliz con su llegada. Como invocada por sus pensamientos la bruja lo miró y le sonrío seductoramente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sería mejor evitarla el mayor tiempo posible.

Unos pasos firmes comenzaron a sonar desde el pasillo. Black Star giró su cabeza hacia allí justo para ver entrar a una rubio cenizo realmente enojada. Star sonrió.

_Eso es de lo que estaba hablando.- Susurró. Casi podía sentir la emoción y anticipación colarse en su cuerpo; sus dedos hormiguearon, por fin un técnico que podría hacerle frente.

Medusa vio a Maka y Patty entrar, por lo que se puso al frente de todos y carraspeó para llamar su atención. El resto de los alumnos la miró con respeto y devoción.

_Muy bien. Muchos se preguntaran el motivo de esta reunión. Pues verán... este grupo no está evolucionando como nosotros quisiéramos y es imperativo que contemos con las fuerzas necesarias para encarcelar a todos los rebeldes que quieren destruir nuestra paz y nuestra institución.- Medusa comenzó a caminar por la habitación.- Por lo que me vi forzada a tomar cartas en el asunto. Son muy valiosos para mí, por lo que nunca los enviaría al campo de batalla desprotegidos o...

Maka escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Medusa, pero su mirada buscaba incansablemente entre la multitud algún rostro que le resultara...

Al fondo, cerca de Eruka, un muchacho que nunca había visto en el Shibusen. Debía de ser él al que Giriko se había referído. El chico frunció el ceño y volvió su vista hacía ella. Maka se tensó y él le sonrió. Albarn parpadeó varias veces mientras sentía su onda de alma. Giriko tenía razón, era muy fuerte.

_Por eso, quiero presentarles a Black Star- ella lo señaló y todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.- Él es uno de mis activos más preciados y será el encargado, junto a Maka Albarn, de preparalos para la batalla. - Alzó la voz, animándolos.- No me decepcionen, juntos restableceremos la paz en Death City.- Todos aplaudieron y reafirmaron las palabras de Medusa quién les sonrió para luego marcharse con Eruka pisándole los talones.

_Creo que captaste la atención del nuevo.- susurró Patty más feliz de lo que la había visto en semanas. Antes de que pudiera responderle, Black Star se encontraba delante de ellas, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No era muy alto, tenían la misma altura, pero seguro como el demonio que la anchura de sus hombros y sus enormes brazos lo compensaba.

_Así que ustedes serán mis nuevas compañeras.- Maka enarcó una ceja. El hecho de que él tuviera más información que ella no la hacía feliz.

_¿Tu vas a ser quien nos cuide las espaldas?-preguntó Patty escéptica, miraba a Black como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

_ Eso parece. Tenemos entrenamiento a las siete.- Habló él, probandolas.

_Giriko es quien nos entrena.-

_Ya no, tenemos que practicar juntos si es que vamos a salir a luchar juntos, Albarn.- El chico tenía un punto. Ademas, Medusa los había emparejado por alguna razón y eso debería de ser suficiente.

_ ¿Siete?- Preguntó y Black Star asistió. Maka le devolvió el gesto. - Nos veremos entonces.- se despidió, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las habitaciones. Patty se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa ladeada.

Mientras ambas se alejaban, y divertido ante el carácter de la Albarn, Black torció la cabeza para admirar las kilométricas piernas de la técnico.

_Lindo...- susurró con una media sonrisa.

Las semanas venideras serían muy interesantes.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, me anima mucho leerlos. Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana y que disfruten de este capítulo nuevo, que fue uno de los que más me gustó escribir. Si quieren que Maka, Black y Patty tengan contacto con el resto pronto dejen reviews (Si, es una extorsión; muajajajaja)**

 **Gracias de nuevo por leer, besos y abrazos.**

 **Saeko Evans**


	4. Voluntad

**Declaimer: lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).**

 **Capítulo 3: "Voluntad"**

_ ¿Entonces hoy voy contigo?- preguntó Soul luego de darle un bocado a su desayuno. Kid asistió.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban en la sala alimentándose antes de comenzar el día. Se habían repartido en pequeños grupos para realizar excursiones en busca de provisiones y estudiantes del shibusen que pudieran estar escondidos en la ciudad.

_ Azusa vio movimiento en el lado sur de la ciudad, cree que podrían haber algunos refugiados por allí, vamos a ir a comprobarlo.- Soul asistió no muy conforme y Kid se dio cuenta.

_Mira, si todo sale bien y volvemos a tiempo podemos acercarnos al Shibusen. No estoy muy seguro de que fuéramos a conseguir algo, pero se que tu quieres hacerlo y prefiero que lo hagas con un respaldo y no solo.

Soul sonrió y volvió a meter un bocado en su boca. La verdad era que si quería encontrar a Maka debía acercarse al Shibusen lo más que se pudiera. Kid le había dicho que la entrada estaba bloqueada y vigilada, pero tenía que acercarse él mismo, por lo menos por una vez, para comprobarlo.

_Liz viene con nosotros, pero no quiero que Tsubaki lo haga.- Soul frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Por qué no?- Kid bajó la voz y le habló más cerca.

_No está bien desde lo del Shibusen, Black le preocupa. El estado en que lo vio por última vez la tiene alterada y no quiero que por una distracción acaben capturandola también a ella.- un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Suspiró.

_Realmente estamos jodidos, Kid. Medusa podría acabar ganando esta vez.- Kid le hecho una mirada furiosa.

_Si acabas rindiendote antes de empezar a pelear nunca tendrás oportunidad. No se tu, pero yo no voy a permitir que todo lo que construyó mi padre en estos años se derrumbe. Se lo debo.- El Shinigami se puso de pie y habló cortante.- Termina y prepárate para salir.

Soul suspiró, Kid tenía un punto, pero se había pasado la noche entera pensando en Maka y lo que podrían estar haciendo con ella. Fuera, había estado ocupado en escapar de Eruka y Giriko, aquí, a salvo todo lo que podía hacer era pensar. El miedo y la incertidumbre lo estaban aplastando y cada vez se le hacía más difícil pensar con positividad.

_Él también tiene miedo, Soul.- El alvino alzó la cabeza sorprendido, Crona se sentó a su lado y habló con suavidad.- Sin Shinigami sama él siente toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Teme fallar y teme por Patty.

Soul clavó la mirada en su plato vacío, sintió su propio miedo arder en su estómago. No solo por Maka, sino por sus amigos, por su futuro. ¿Acaso era posible que Medusa triunfara?

No, eso no pasaría,él no dejaría que sucediera.

_No podemos fallar, Chrona.- Habló Soul mirándola a los ojos. Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

_No Soul, no podemos.

.

.

.

_ ¿Es por acá?- preguntó Liz entre cerrando los ojos para intentar ver mejor.

_Según las indicaciones de Azusa.- respondió Kid alcanzándola.

Soul se quedo tras ellos. El edificio en cuestión parecía una fábrica abandonada a punto de caer a pedazos.

_No parece muy segura.

_No lo es.- Respondió Soul acercándose.- Pero ningún lugar en Death City lo es en este momento.

_Buen punto.- Concordó Liz. Kid inspeccionó el lugar con la vista y se sercioró de que nadie los viera.

_Estamos descubiertos y a la luz del día.- Dijo.- No importa si encontramos lo que buscamos o no, si vemos al enemigo, huimos.

Soul gruñó y asistió disgustado. Ellos nunca antes habían huido.

Kid suspiró y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en aquel edificio y las almas que pudieras estar en él. Frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza. Soul y Liz esperaban ansiosos, sin dejar de vigilar los alrededores.

Kid abrió los ojos, asustado.

_ ¡Abajo!-gritó y abrazó a Liz para cubrirla. La explosión llegó desde el interior del edificio, fragmentos de concreto y vidrio volaron en todas direcciones. Soul sintió un ardor en su pierna derecha al cubrirse.

_ ¿Estás bien?- escuchó decir al Shinigami, por lo que se descubrió el rostro y asistió en su dirección. Tosió antes de hablar.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó la Thompson.

_No hay tiempo.- Kid hizo que Liz se levantara y, sin soltarla, comenzó a correr hacía las casas frente al edificio abandonado. Soul lo siguió, rengueando y se ocultaron juntos.

_ ¿Kid que está pasando? - Él había dicho claramente que tendrían que huir si esto pasaba. ¿Por que seguían allí?

El polvo en el aire comenzó a disiparse, dejando al descubierto a dos personas en la entrada del edificio. Free sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Jaqueline, mientras Justin, a su lado arrastraba a Hero, quien intentaba resistirse inútilmente.

_Sabemos que estas ahí, Shinigami.- Free sonaba divertido.- ¿Vienes a unirte a la fiesta?

Adios al factor sorpresa, pensó Soul.

Miro a su compañero y él asistió, con un rápido movimiento, Liz se convirtió en arma y Soul transformó su brazo en hoja de guadaña.

_Entregate Shinigami.- Las palabras de Justin no tenían el mismo dejo de diversión de su compañero. Sonaba neutro, como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo no le afectara en lo más mínimo.- No tienes tus armas completas, no estás en condiciones de pelear.

Kid se quedó estático y apreto a Liz con fuerza. ¿Cómo demonios sabía él que una de sus armas estaba perdida? Maldito traidor.

_Si no te entregas...- Free se deleitaba con cada palabra. - Acabarás muerto como tu amigo el ninja.

Soul clavó los ojos en Kid mientras luchaba por hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones. Liz lanzó un ligero gemido desde su forma de arma. El técnico había abierto los ojos ampliamente y miraba el suelo; su mano derecha, con la que sostenía a su pistola, le tembló.

_ ¿Qué no lo sabías? - la risa del lobo resonó en el lugar.- Lamento tanto tu pérdida.

Cuando el Shinigami clavó los ojos en los rubí de Soul, el alvino supo que su rostro estaba tan desfigurado por la furia como lo estaba el de su amigo. Sin importar cómo, sin importar si perdían la vida o no, ellos iban a pagar; iban a irse directo al infierno, como que su nombre era Soul Eater Evans.

Con un rápido movimiento ambos salienron de su escondite y quedaron frente a sus enemigos. Hero dejó de forcejear al verlos.

_ ¿Qué están haciendo?-Preguntó.- ¡Corran!

Justin lo miró de lado y lo golpeo en la cabeza dejandolo inconciente.

_ ¡Maldito, sueltalos!- Ordenó el Shinigami al ver a Hero desplomarse en el piso.

Free dio un paso hacia ellos con la intención de atacar con la muchacha aún en sus brazos, pero Justin lo detuvo.

_Llevatelos.- Ordenó y transformó sus brazos.- Yo me encargo de ellos.

El hombre lobo abrió la boca para negarse, pero se cayó y asistió con los dientes apretados. Puso a Jaqueline en su hombro, se acercó a Hero y lo tomo del suelo.

_ ¡No!- Gritó Soul y, olvidándose de la herida en la pierna, se abalanzó hacia Free. Justin se interpuso y lo detuvo con una de las guillotinas de sus brazos.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, la Death Scyle los enfrentó a ambos, dándole tiempo a Free para escapar con sus amigos.

Kid apunto su arma a Justin y disparó su onda de alma, esto le dio tiempo a Soul para seguir al hombre lobo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a él Justin atrapó su pierna con Carcan Bura y lo lanzó hacia la pared del edificio.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Soul intentó incorporarse inútilmente. La Death Scyle se acercaba a él con sus brazos convertidos en guillotinas. Estaba mareado, no podía moverse. A pocos metros de él, Kid,con uno de sus brazos inutilizable se puso de pie; sabia que no podría hacerle frente a Justin en su estado pero le daría tiempo a Soul de escapar. El monje se preparó para atacar al peliblanco y Kid le apuntó.

_¡Pum, pum, pumpkin, pumpkin... Halloween Cannon!- El ataque le dio de lleno a Justin, que desapareció envuelto en una cortina de humo. Kid había caído al suelo gracias a la fuerza del ataque y Soul se había cubierto el rostro.

Segundos les tomo a ambos darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando todo el lugar se hizo visible, Soul sonrió siendo invadido por una gran calma. Blair en forma humana estaba parada delante de él y Spirit protegía a Kid semi transformado. Ambos miraban a Justin letalmente, él monje solo los miró de uno a uno sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

El traidor lanzó velozmente un ataque a cada uno, los cuales fueron contrarrestados con facilidad, pero cuando volvieron a concentrarse en su enemigo, este se había ido.

_ Maldito. - susurró Kid poniéndose de pie, malherido.

_No te preocupes, ya conseguiremos dar con él.- Habló Spirit pasando su brazo normal por la espalda del Shinigami para ayudarlo a estabilizarse.

_¿Cómo se encuentran, nya?- Blair le tendió la mano a Soul para que se pusiera de pie, al hacerlo volvió a marearse y se llevó la mano a la cabeza; sangraba.

_Un poco golpeados, pero bien.- El silencio reinó entre ellos y las miradas de Spirit e Eater se cruzaron. Soul se dio cuenta de que ambos esperaban que el otro tuviera noticias de Maka y casi dejó caer algunas lágrimas al darse cuenta de que no había cumplido con su palabra, no la había protegido. Negó.

_No está conmigo.- Habló con un nudo en su garganta.- Aún no logro encontrarla.- El mayor suspiró profundamente y asistió, comprendiendo.

_Sera mejor que salamos de aquí. ¿Tienen algun lugar para esconderse?- Kid asistió.

.

.

.

Como un dejabú, cuando Soul bajó la escalera gritos de jubilo resonaron en el lugar, aunque esta vez, no era él el causante. Stein se acercó a los recién llegados con una sonrisa poco típica de él.

_Me alegro de verlos aquí.- Dijo y le extendió la mano a Spirit, él sonrió y la tomó.

_Lo mismo digo.

El resto de sus compañeros se acercaron también a recibirlos, pero el shinigami e Eater se quedaron a un lado, apartados. Ninguno de los dos decía nada; cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras Blair contaba cómo habían estado escapando los últimos días, Soul no podía hacer más que pensar en lo sucedido en la fábrica y las palabras de Free.

_Será mejor que vengan conmigo, tengo que curarles las heridas.- Habló Ningus al acercarse a él y a Kid. Asistieron.

Mientras seguían a la enfermera Soul divisó a Tsubaki junto a Blair, ella le dedico una sonrisa en forma de saludo, pero él no pudo responderla, solo le devolvió un movimiento de cabeza y miró el suelo sumido en un revoltijo de emociones.

_Lo sé.- Le susurró Kid poniéndole la mano en el hombro.- Sea real o no, tendremos que decírselo.

Eater suspiró y asistió. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Tsubaki que su mejor amigo estaba muerto?

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, espero que estén bien. Yo estoy de muy buen humor, por fin el frío está dando un respiro por estos lados, aunque lo amo últimamente me congelaba al ir al trabajo. Bueno, a lo que importa; el nuevo capítulo. Siento que quedó un poco más "relajado" que el resto, pero prometo que los venideros van a tener más power ya que se acerca el momento de la colisión entre los dos mundos: el Shibusen y la "resistencia".**

 **¿Por qué insisto con la muerte de Black? Bueno, la realidad es que es una carta fuerte de parte de Medusa, tanto para acercarlos al Shibusen como para debilitarlos, ya que ella los necesita así (ya se enterarán por qué). Y luego está Spirit, que debía tener una entrada triunfal como ninguna. Además quería dejar en claro las posiciones de cada uno de los personajes de este lado del cuento antes de sumergirlos a la realidad de lo que sucede en el Shibusen.**

 **Bien, espero que disfruten este como los anteriores. Una vez más:**

 **Gracias por leer, ¡besos y abrazos!**

 **Saeko Evans**


	5. Vacío

**Declaimer: lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).**

 **Capítulo 4: "Vacío"**

_Estas semanas han sido desastrosas.- Medusa caminaba por la death room absorta en sus pensamientos; Eruka y Giriko, parados uno junto al otro, la seguían con la mirada.- Luego de que esos idiotas dejaron escapar al Shinigami y a Eater nos ha costado el doble dar con ellos.

_Peinamos la ciudad por completo y no ha habido rastro, deben estar escondiéndose muy bien.

_Bueno, sabemos que Stein debe estar con ellos, seguramente tienen un lugar de respaldo.- Habló Medusa deteniéndose frente a su escritorio.- No creo que Shinigami sama no haya pensado en un plan b por si el Shibusen caía.- Suspiró y se recargo en el escritorio.

_Al menos tenemos avances con los estudiantes.- Habló Eruka dubitativa. Cuando Medusa poso su vista en ella, siguió hablando, aunque tartamudeó.- Black Star y Maka lograron que el resto comience a incrementar sus poderes a pesar de estar separados de sus verdaderos compañeros. Se están convirtiendo en el ejercito que querías. Y los nuevos como Jaqueline y Hero se adaptan rápidamente.

La death room se sumio en un silencio total. Luego Medusa sonrió.

_ Es cierto. Hay que mantenerse alertas, Death the Kid pronto caera y una vez que lo tenga bajo mis ordenes usare el propio ejerció de Shinigami Sama para traer a la vida a Aracne. Todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerla dormida se volverán la razón por la cual revivirá.

_Cuando eso suceda nosotras, las brujas, no tendremos que ocultarnos nunca más.- Habló Eruka esperanzada.

_Yo tengo una petición que hacerte.- Dijo Giriko acercándose a Medusa luego de una pausa, la bruja lo miro con el seño fruncido.- Cuando todo esto acabe e Eater este muerto, quiero a Maka Albarn.

La risa Medusa no se hizo de esperar.

_Cuando tenga lo que quiero, puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca.- Giriko asistió satisfecho.

.

.

.

_Es lindo.- Susurró Jaqueline arrastrando las palabras. Maka dirigió la mirada al mismo punto del gimnasio que la chica nueva; Black Star practicaba movimientos de combate, rostro concentrado, músculos tensos. Tanto él, como la Albarn eran los encargados de impartir la clase de esa mañana y todos los alumnos se encontraban en grupos de dos practicando con sus armas.

Maka nunca iba a exteriorizar que estaba de acuerdo con ella y que su relación había crecido favorablemente en las semanas juntos. Él era atento y divertido, pero lo que más le había gustado, era que él reconocía su poder y la respetaba como técnico.

_Si abres la boca un poco más las moscas tendrán un gran lugar en el cual hospedarse.- Maka se sobresaltó al oír a Patty junto a ella, su compañera siempre aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos. El arma se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con detenimiento.

_ ¿Sabes? Medusa si que sabe lo que hace. Me alegra tenerlo como nuestro compañero.- Maka asistió porque pensaba lo mismo, era un gran luchador, rápido y astuto; además se notaba a leguas que sería mucho mejor con un arma. Ambas le dieron la espalda.

_Me pregunto que habrá pasado con su arma, digo, es imposible que haya logrado ese nivel de habilidad sin un compañero.- Patty estaba a punto de contestarle, pero una voz las interrumpió.

_Estas en lo cierto.- ambas dieron un respingo y se voltearon. Black Star las miraba con seriedad, traía el torso descubierto, estaba sudado y aun respiraba con dificultad.- Si tenía una compañera.

_ ¿Qué sucedió?- susurró Patty dejando caer sus brazos, claramente interesada.

_Una rebelde la asesinó.- Los ojos de Black se oscurecieron momentáneamente.

_Lo siento mucho.- susurró Maka, apenada ante el dolor que Black transmitía. Él asistió agradecido.

_Es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, Medusa dijo que está en Death City. Voy a capturarla y si Medusa me lo permite, acabaré con ella. Tsubaki Nahatsukasa no tendrá oportunidad cuando logre encontrarla.

El odio con el que dijo su nombre le erizó la piel a Maka. Patty apretó los puños, afectada.

_Bueno, somos compañeros ahora.- Habló la Albarn segura.- Tus objetivos son los nuestros.

La Thompson asisitió insegura.

Black les dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento que hizo temblar a la técnico.

.

.

.

Giriko entró a la cafetería y la recorrió con la mirada. Una vez que encontró lo que estaba buscando, comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Maka se encontraba sentada en una mesa, mirando su agenda concentrada, tarareando la canción que pasaban por los altavoces; en su mano derecha descansaba un bolígrafo con el que anotaba cosas en ocasiones. Giriko nunca había sentido atracción fuerte por alguna mujer y Maka no era una excepción, pero su fuerza y destreza le habían interesado lo suficiente. Un poco de diversión en el trabajo no le vendría mal.

_Albarn, ven conmigo.- La muchacha frunció el ceño, cerró la agenda y se puso de pie.

_ ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Medusa nos necesita?

_No, quiero que me ayudes con algo.- Ella lo miró unos segundos.

_Esta bien, deja que termine con esto y estoy contigo. Black y yo estamos repasando la clase de mañana.- Maka quiso volver a sentarse, pero Giriko se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

_Tiene que ser ahora.- Insistente.

_Y yo te digo que estoy ocupada.- Habló lento, en advertencia.- Ahora quita tu mano de mi brazo.

_ ¿Algún problema?-Black Star, que había aparecido detrás de Giriko, lo miró serio.- Estamos ocupándonos de un encargo de Medusa.

El arma permaneció en silencio unos segundos para tranquilizarse y luego movió la cabeza en dirección a Black. El ninja aunque bajo los efectos del hechizo de Medusa, seguía siendo una molestia.

Por su parte, Maka fue levemente consciente de que Giriko respondió a su compañero, pero las palabras que él soltó se perdieron en el aire; podía ver claramente como ambos movían sus labios, pero lo único que parecía llegar a sus oídos era la música que sonaba por los altavoces de la cafetería.

Una hermosa pieza de jazz.

 **"_Presta atención Maka, porque nunca vas a escuchar algo tan perfecto como esto."**

Albarn frunció el ceño y abrió la boca en busca de aire. Estaba segura de que nunca había escuchado aquella voz, pero oírla en su cabeza le dejó un vacío en el estómago; las lagrimas amenazaron con salir. Había oído esa esa canción en el pasado y el recuerdo luchaba por aflorar desde lo más profundo de su alma. Lo anhelaba.

Sintió dos manos tomarla por los brazos y sacudirla. Black estaba frente a ella con total preocupación en su rostro.

_¿Estas bien?- Maka asistió confundida, aquella canción aun le daba escalofríos.- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.- Le dijo a Giriko. Maka protesto e intentó liberarse de su agarre.

_Estoy bien.- Su antiguo instructor la miraba alerta, calculando todos sus movimientos, como preparado para atacarla si era necesario. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

_No Maka, estás sangrando.- La muchacha frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano al rostro, efectivamente la sangre caia de su nariz, sintió un mareo.

_Ven conmigo.- Star la condujo fuera de la cafetería y esa vez no puso resistencia. Mientras caminaba pudo darse cuenta de que cuanto más se alejaba de aquella pieza de jazz, mayor era su tristeza.

.

.

.

Patty se encontraba de pie junto a la cama de su actual técnico. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados; se mordía los labios con nerviosismo. Fantasmas de lágrimas por sus mejillas. La fachada de chica ruda había desaparecido y vestigios de la verdadera Patty podían verse con claridad.

_Lo siento, Maka.- Susurró.- No pensé que te haría mal, solo quería que recordaras.

La Thompson se abrazó a si misma y suspiró. Estaba cansada. Cansada de actuar, cansada de convivir con sus enemigos y por sobre todo, cansada de extrañar a Liz.

Cada segundo junto a Medusa y su falso cariño hacia ellos hacia crecer su ira y asco.

Miró nuevamente a la Albarn y reprimió un sollozo. Para ella había funcionado, con tan solo escuchar la canción que Liz siempre cantaba en las mañanas, sus recuerdos habían surgido. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo con Maka? Tal vez si consiguiera salir y encontrar a Soul...

Pero no podía dejarla, ¿Verdad? Ni a ella ni a Black.

Cambió su expresión de tristeza a la seria y altanera de la Patty que Medusa construyó.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de comunicarse con sus amigos fuera, de que supieran lo que Medusa les estaba haciendo. Todo esto sin levantar sospechas, si la bruja se enteraba que ella había recordado utilizaría el hechizo nuevamente y ya no iba a poder ayudar a los hechizados.

.

.

.

_ ¿Me llamó, Medusa sama?- Black aun estaba alterado por lo sucedido con su compañera, pero Medusa lo había llamado y él tenía que cumplir su deber, además, Maka se había quedado con Patty y según Marie sensei ella se encontraba perfectamente.

_Si, tengo un encargo importante para ti. Confiaba en que tu y Maka podrían con él fácilmente, pero a raíz de lo sucedido creo que sería mejor que ella se quede en el Shibusen.

_Por supuesto.- Y estaba más que de acuerdo. Sorprendentemente, Maka se estaba volviendo muy importante para él; la atracción física que sintió por ella al principio, era tan solo la punta del iceberg en su relación. La _quería._

_Bien, como sabes, Black Star, yo tengo una hija que fue secuestrada hace tiempo por los rebeldes.- El ninja asistió, serio.- Eruka dio con su ubicación en Death City, por lo que quiero que la traigas a casa inmediatamente.- Medusa se oía devastada; él se preguntó que atrocidades le habrían hecho aquellos salvajes a esa pobre chica.

_Me temo.- Habló al borde del llanto bien actuado que él creyó real.- Que tanto tiempo con ellos la ha alterado y piensa que forma parte de su grupo.

_¿Ellos pueden hacer eso? ¿Confundirte de esa manera?- Dio un paso atrás, impresionado. No tenía idea de que pudieran jugar con la mente de semejante forma.

_Pueden y lo han hecho, por eso es importante que no intentes razonar con ellos, son buenos engañando.

_No lo haré, señora.- La bruja sonrió complacida.

_Cuando encuentres a Chrona tendrás que traerla inconsciente. Está confundida, así que será mejor que esté dormida hasta que yo pueda verla y ayudarla.

_No se preocupe, no volvere sin su hija. Confie en mí.-Black habló seguro, nunca dejaría a la hija de Medusa en tal peligro si él podía hacer algo al respecto.

_Eres un técnico leal, Black Star. Confío plenamente en que la traerás de regreso.- La bruja sonrió con anticipación.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Acá aparezco con un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste. Las cosas avanzan más rápido de este lado de la historia, Medusa está consiguiendo lo que quiere, pero ops! Patty logró engañarla (espero que pueda conseguir apoyo pronto). Por su parte, Black está peligrosamente cerca de encontrarse con sus amigos (¿o enemigos?).**

 **Me hubiera gustado profundizar un poco más en el crecimiento de la relación entre Maka y Black, pero sentí que iba a atrazar un poco las cosas y la verdad me gustaron mucho los giros que se dieron.**

 **Lamentablemente no creo poder actualizar la semana que viene, posiblemente lo haga en dos semanas, tengo una presentación en la facultad que me está acortando mi tiempo de escritura.**

 **Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias, son mi motorcito para continuar con la historia. Una vez más, gracias por leer, ¡besos y abrazos!**

 **Saeko Evans**


	6. Perdida

**Declaimer: lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).**

 **Capítulo 5: Perdida**

Soul era un chico rudo, cool, como a él le gustaba decirlo, pero llegaban momentos o situaciones en que simplemente no podía continuar con su fachada.

Sucedió cuando Medusa asesino a Shinigami Sama, cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido a Maka y en ese momento, viendo a Tsubaki llorar.

_Ellos podrían estar mintiendo, Tsubaki.- Ella asistió, pero continuo llorando.

Se sentía un idiota, le había dicho a Kid que se lo dirían juntos, pero no había tenído los huevos para hacerlo. Cobarde y nada cool.

Chrona se movió a su lado y fue hasta Tsubaki, ella la abrazó como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano.

_La verdad es, que no sabemos nada de donde o como se encuentran los demás.- Habló Chrona, despacio y tartamudeando.- Pero no pierdas las esperanzas, Kid tiene razón. Podrían estar mintiendo.

_¡Stein!- Azusa caminaba apresurada para llegar hasta ellos, al detenerse se la veía emocionada.- Creo que cabo de ver a Killik cerca del centro comercial.

Una ola de alivio recorrió al grupo. Stein miró a Soul y Kid quienes sonrieron. Perder a Jaqueline y Hero fue un golpe duro, pero Blair y Spirit estaban con ellos; si recuperaban a Killik la suerte por fin les sonreiría.

Mientras todos se ponían en marcha, Chrona se acercó a Kid conuna sonrísa. Él había recuperado un poco el semblante y daba ordenes al resto de los grupos antes de partir cada uno a su misión. Al verla, Kid le sonrío, pero negó.

_No quiero que salgas.

_¿Otra vez?- preguntó la chica sin sorprenderse realmente.- Podría llegar a hacerles falta.

Kid se acercó más a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

_Sos de ayuda acá, necesitamos que alguien fuerte se quede siempre en el refugio.- Tomó su cara entre sus manos y agregó:- No quiero que te ocurra nada.

Chrona recibió el corto beso con resignación. Pelear con él, minutos antes de salir no sería sensato, además, lo último que quería era causarle distracciones. Allá afuera necesitaba toda la concentración posible. Asistió y le sonrió.

Mientras lo miraba partir junto a Soul y Liz, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el corazón de su novio tuviera un poco de paz. Ella sabía muy bien como estaba sufriendo su técnico la desaparición de Patty; esperaba que tuvieran noticias de ella pronto.

.

.

.

Cómo si de un deja vú se tratase Kid, Soul y Liz (convertida en arma) recorrían las calles en busca de su amigo. Soul, aunque atento en la misión, esperaba encontrar novedades sobre Maka. Spirit había tenido una charla con él en la que se habían prometido mutuamente encontrarla; ya había faltado a su palabra al perderla, no podía volver a hacerlo.

FLASHBACK

Soul despertó en la calma de la noche con una opresión en el pecho; pedazos de escombros de lo que fue la entrada del Shibusen escondían su cuerpo y lo aplastaban. Con dificultad y sobreponiéndose al susto inicial, liberó su cuerpo. Cortas escenas de lo que había sucedido en la fiesta lo ayudaron a ponerse alerta.

Tenía un dedo fuera de su lugar y los brazos le dolian a horrores.

Caminó tomándose la herida del hombro hasta uno de los laterales del colegio e intentó con todas sus fuerzas recordar el momento en que se había separado de Maka.

_ ¡Maka!- gritó con desesperación.- ¡Maka!

Caminó lo que creyó una eternidad, pero nada. Ni sus amigos, ni el resto de los alumnos del Shibusen. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde la caída de Shinigami sama?

Un grito de mujer le llegó desde el otro extremo del colegio.

_ ¿Marie sensei?- susurró antes de caminar hacia el lugar de donde había provenido. Pero un ataque que dio de lleno justo delante de él, le impidió seguir.

_ Quieto ahí, Eater.- La voz de Eruka sonaba divertida. Tenia el cabello revuelto y la ropa hecha girones, pero su sonrisa podía iluminar la oscura noche. - Mi más sentido pésame, su director fue un digno enemigo...

Cerrando en puños su mano sana, transformó su brazo en guadaña para enfrentar a la bruja. Caer frente a ella no estaba en sus planes. Le haría tragarse sus palabras y luego encontraría a Maka.

FIN FLASHBACK

_Azusa nos indicó este camino, pero está bloqueado.

Regresando en sí, Soul puso atención a Kid y miró la calle. Los edificios estaban desechos, algunos sobre la calle obstaculizando junto a algunos autos.

_Probablemente por eso nos envió por este lugar. ¿Qué mejor sitio para esconderse?

_Si, el problema es que no solo Killik podría estar escondiendose en este lugar.

Soul soltó un suspiro y avanzó decidido. Estaba cansado de perder gente y no se echaría atrás ante la posibilidad de ver a una cara amiga.

Y si no era asi, bueno... El filo de su guadaña estaba más que preparado.

Avanzar entre los escombros no les permitió ser lo sigilosos que Kid hubiera querido, pero nada parecía hacer retroceder a Soul. Y lo entendía. Escatimar en esfuerzos para encontrar a los suyos no parecía ser algo que saliera de un miembro del Shibusen, pero como hijo de su padre su tarea era cuidar de ellos, cueste lo que cueste.

_Kid.- susurró Liz.

_Lo se.- contestó él mientras mantenía su vista fija en Soul. Los movimientos de su amigo le hacian saber que él también se habiá dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Los seguían.

.

.

.

Chrona y Kim, las únicas que habían quedado en la resistencia junto a la vigilante Azusa, intentaban todo para olvidarse de que sus amigos estaban fuera. Limpiar, ordenar, cocinar. Nada parecía poder bloquear sus nervios y era por eso que Chrona odiaba quedarse.

Los pasos apresurados de Azusa sonaron por el pasillo.

_¡Chicas!- gritó llamándolas.

_ ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Kim.

_Giriko y Eruka van en la misma dirección que Soul y Kid. Es casi como si supieran que están allí.

Sin esperar más detalles, Chrona se dirigió a la salida con el corazón en un puño.

_Espera, vamos juntas.- Kim se apresuró a seguirla mientras Azusa les gritaba:

_ ¡Dense prisa!

.

.

.

Chrona nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida, ni hubiera creído nunca poder hacerlo. Kim, a su lado, le seguía el paso a duras penas, pero no pararía por nada del mundo. Debía ayudar a Kid.

_¡Cuidado!- El grito de Kim le llegó casi al mismo tiempo que el empujón que le dió. Ambas se estrellaron contra el suelo segundos antes de que el ataque diera en donde ambas estaban paradas.

Una de las brujas de bajo nivel de Medusa las miraba emocionada. Chrona bufó con exasperación. No tenía tiempo para esto. Kim se puso de pie enfrentando a la bruja.

_Ve, encuentralos.

_¿Kim? - Chrona dudó, no quería dejarla sola.

_ ¿Realmente crees que no podré con ella?- Espetó la chica, molesta. Chrona asistió con una sonrisa y comenzó a correr en dirección a Kid.

.

.

.

Luego de un tiempo avanzando, Soul se detuvo molesto. No tenía ganas de que jugaran con él.

_ ¿Por cuanto tiempo piensas seguir con este juegito?- Gritó.

Kid se detuvo a su lado. Minutos antes había esperado que Free o Giriko saltaran contra ellos, pero la "persecución" había durado demasiado, por lo que estaba seguro, al igual que Soul, que no se trataba de ellos.

Lo que nunca se había esperado, era que Killik sea el persecutor. El muchacho avanzó apuntando con sus armas hacia ellos.

_ Killik.- Exclamó Soul con una sonrísa, pero el nombrado no bajó las armas.

_ ¿De qué lado pelean?

_ ¿Qué?

_Eso, pelean del lado del Shibusen o de Medusa.- Soul casi se lanza a golpearlo por haber dicho eso.

_ ¿De qué carajos estas hablando? ¿Cómo podría pelear del lado de la asesina de mi padre?- La ira que Soul vio en el rostro de Kid lo dejó sin habla. Liz tomo su forma humana y se puso junto a su técnico, igual de molesta.

Killik, por su parte, bajó las armas, aliviado.

_Gracias a Shinigami sama.-cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir. - No hubiera podido pelear contra ustedes.- Acto seguido se acercó a ellos y los abrazó. Kid, contrariado, le devolvió el abrazo.

_Estudiantes del Shibusen me atacaron ayer.- Explicó.

_Es imposible.- Sentenció Soul.

_No, es real. Hay estudiantes peleando contra nosotros. Se unieron a las filas de Medusa.

Kid, Liz y Soul se miraron sin saber que decir. El Shibusen siempre había formado alumnos capaces y fieles. Nunca habían pensado que algo así fuera posible.

Soul recordó a Justin y suspiró. Al parecer no era tan imposible.

_¿Quiénes?- Preguntó el Shinigami sintiendo el dolor de la traición apoderarse de él.

_Ninguno de nuestros amigos, eso seguro. Creo que eran estudiantes de primer año.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, mientras se procesaba el golpe. Una traición semejante era algo en lo que Kid nunca hubiera creido.

_ ¡Chicos!- Kim corría hacia ellos como si su cuerpo estuviera a punto de colapsar, se notaba que había luchado, aunque no tenía heridas importantes. Se detuvo respirando entrecortadamente por unos instantes.

_Tenemos que movernos. Eruka y Giriko vienen hacia nosotros.- Esplicó rapidamente, sonrió a Killik y luego frunció el ceño. Miró hacia ambos lados, extrañada.

_ ¿Y Chrona?

.

.

.

Chrona se detuvo al pasos detrás suyo, cerró los ojos, intentó calmarse y se dio la vuelta preprarada para utilizar a Ragnarock para luchar.

Un suspiro la dejó sin aire y una enorme sonrisa se plantó en su cara al ver frente a ella a Black Star, vivo y sin un rasguño.

_No puede ser.- Soltó sin saber que más decir. Le dieron ganas de llorar de la emoción y sintió la alegria de Tsubaki en su propio corazón.

Black le sonrio, amable; alzo la mano y la puso en su hombro. Una corriente indolora recorrió su cuerpo impidiendole cualquier movimiento, mientras sus ojos se cerraban Black la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta quedar completamente fuera del juego.

.

.

.

Kid corría liderando a sus amigos. No sentía cansancio, ni agotamiento. Encontrar a Chrona era el único objetivo y ceder frente al dolor físico no era una opción. Se había vuelto completamente loco al saber que su novia estaba perdida y sola.

Al dar la vuelta en la plaza de Death City todos se detuvieron, impactados y tardaron unos momentos en darse cuenta de lo que estaban viendo. Black Star y Chrona frente a frente.

Soul sonrió a la vez que Crona y Liz dio un paso hacia ellos.

Con un movimiento rápido Black puso la mano en su hombro y disparó su onda de alma a la muchacha que cayó inconsciente en los brazos del ninja.

_¡Chrona! -Gritó Kid fuera de si y con todas sus fuerzas. Black se giró hacia ellos con una mirada de odio que les helo la sangre.

En el momento que Liz y Soul se movieron para ir hacia él, Eruka y Giriko aparecieron cortandoles el paso.

_¡Buen trabajo Star!- Felicitó la bruja con voz chillona.

_¡No!-El gritó de Liz tenía tintez de tristeza y odio. La impotencia acumulada en las lagrimas que intentaba no derramar. Ninguno de ellos podía creer lo que ocurría; Black vivo y del lado de Medusa. Nada se podía comparar a lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos.

_Encárguense de ellos - habló Black secamente, sin ningún tipo de reconocimiento hacia sus amigos.- La hija de Medusa Sama es nuestra prioridad.-Tomó a la chica, la puso en su hombro y se dio la vuelta, camino al Shibusen. Sus dos compañeros les bloqueaban el paso a los rebeldes.

_¡Black Star!- NONONONONONO. Soul hervía en furia, su brazo convertido en hoja de guadaña y su corazón traicionado. Una puta pesadilla, no había otra explicación. Black nunca los traicionaría de esa forma, nunca.

_ ¡BLACK STAR!- vociferó Kid y se avalanzó contra Eruka y Giriko sin pensarlo. Su mejor amigo se llevaba a su novia a las garras de esa bruja. No podía permitirlo, simplemente no.

Giriko utilizó sus bandas de cierra para cubrirse del ataque. Eruka intentó lanzarle responderle, pero Soul la detuvo con su brazo convertido en guadaña. Kim lanzó un hechizo hacia Black para detenerlo, pero Giriko que lanzó lejos a Kid con fuerza, la golpeó en el estómago y la envió al suelo. Poniéndose de pie y haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su cuerpo el Shinigami aprovechó la distracción para ir hasta Chrona; pero Eruka lo advirtió.

_ ¡Giriko!- La bruja gritó a su compañero mientras intentaba detener un golpe de Soul.

_Ven aquí mocoso.- Giriko llegó hasta Kid, dejando a Kim inconsciente en el proceso y, utilizando su brazo en forma de cierra golpeó a Kid en el estómago hiriendolo de gravemente.

Podía escuchar a sus amigos luchar a su alrededor, pero los sonidos le llegaban distantes. Con la respiración entrecortada a causa de la herida sangrante que comenzaba a marearlo, puso las manos en el suelo manchado de su propia sangre e intentó ponerse de pie mientras observaba como su mejor amigo arrancaba a su novia de su lado.

_Chrona...-Susurró antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

 **Chan, chan, chaaaan.**

 **Pobre Chrona, les digo que me costó hacerle esto, pero cuando las cosas son, pues, son. Antes que nada, gracias a Neko Baba's y KawaiiNori por sus buenos deseos para mi presentación, me fue MUY bien, realmente mejor de lo que esperaba.**

 **Black apareció frente a los chicos al fin y me dolio tanto escribirlo como no tienen idea, pero ustedes saben la verdad, así que no está todo perdido realmente. Madre e hija estarán cara a cara en el próximo capítulo y estoy ansiosa de escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Una vez más, gracias por leer; besos y abrazos**

 **Seko Evans**


	7. Aliado

**Declaimer: lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).**

 **Capítulo 6: Aliado**

_ Necesitas un corte de pelo.- Medusa sonreía y miraba a su hija extasiada. Estaba ganando; los estaba destruyendo.- Siempre fuiste tan descuidada.

Chrona, sentada frente a su madre, no respondió.Tenía el fantasma del rostro de Black aún presente y las emociones al límite, por lo que intentó poner en orden su cabeza.

_ ¿Qué le hiciste?- Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, su voz no tembló al dirigirse a su madre. Y ella lo noto.

_ Hacerte la valiente no te ayudará- contestó resuelta, aunque Chrona se dio cuenta de su enojo.- ¿El Shibusen abrió una clase de autoayuda solo para vos?

Chrona se sintió fuerte ante la molestia de su madre, pero la sensación le duró solo unos segundos. Giriko se acercó a ella y la inspeccionó demasiado cerca para su gusto.

_ Tal vez tu yerno la ayudó con eso. - La pelirrosa se tensó en su asiento. No, ella no podía saberlo. No.

_¿Yerno?- Medusa habló despacio, sorprendida, y la miró. Giriko contestó, deleitándose con cada palabra.

_ Tu pequeña mocosa-experimento está con el shinigami.- La mirada que Medusa le dedicó fue indescifrable. Se acercó a ella, puso ambas manos en cada apoyabrazos del asiento de su hija y le dedicó una sonrisa que la hizo querer gritar.

_Eso es una maravillosa noticia.- Puso una mano en su cabeza.- Doy mi bendición. - Soltó una carcajada. - ¿Querés saber que le hice a Black Star? - Chrona no apartó su mirada de la de ella.- Está bajo mi poder. Él y todas las personas del Shibusen.

Chrona rió y todos en la death room se quedaron en silencio; miraban expectantes a madre e hija, la chica tartamudeó al hablar.

_ Lo-lo sabía, no hay forma de que ellos fueran a traicionarnos, de que estén de tu lado si no es con magia. Tu gente no conoce lo que es la lealtad.

La bruja, furiosa, se enderezó y la tomó de la barbilla, enterrandole los dedos en la piel. Chrona soltó un gemido.

_ Ríe todo lo que quieras, señorita superación. Pude con Black Star, con Marie Sensei, Patty y Maka…-Chrona abrió los ojos ante la mención de sus amigos.- También podré contigo.

La soltó de maner brusca y se separó de ella.

_¿Vas a seguir riendo cuando Kid crea que lo traicionaste?

Chrona se revolvió en su lugar, asustada. Medusa habló con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

_ Yo maté con un Shinigami. Tú acabarás con el otro.- Chrona negó, desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¡No!

* * *

_¿Patty, estás bien?

La chica salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Maka, seria. Estaban en la enfermería y la chica intentaba llamar su atención sin poder conseguirlo. Patty la miró un momento.

_¿Qué te ocurrió cuando escuchaste aquella canción? - Sabía que se arriesgaba al preguntarlo tan directamente, pero si no comenzaba a actuar, más difícil sería al final. Maka se quedó mirando el vacío.

_ Fue raro, pero ántes de los mareos escuche una voz en mi cabeza que nunca antes había escuchado.

_ ¿Una voz?- habló, confundida.

_Si, la de un chico, era grave y me habló de la pieza de Jazz.- Patty sonrió, feliz. Maka había recordado a Soul, aunque no lo supiera. Rápidamente se recompuso y adoptó una expresión seria.

_Eso es muy raro.

_ Sí…-contestó ida- Probablemente estaba delirando, pero…

_ Pero…- la animó a seguir.

_ Me sentí muy triste al escucharla.- La expresión de Maka era de total confusión. Patty se dejó caer en la silla y miró a su amiga con pena. Ta vez si le decía la verdad ella le creyera, después de todo eran amigas…

_ Maka… - La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de un tirón y un muy preocupado Black Star entró por ella.

_¿Estás bien?-Preguntó atropelladamente. La Thompson parpadeó sorprendida y Maka rió.

_Claro, como nueva. Estábamos charlando con Patty. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - Aliviado se acercó a las chicas y se sentó al otro lado de la cama de la Albarn.

_ Tuve que salir a una misión.

_ ¿Misión?- Patty, preocupada, se tensó.

_ ¿Fuiste solo?- Maka se veía cabreada.- Podría haberte pasado algo. -Tanto Black, como Patty la miraron; ella se sonrojó.

_ Me alegra que te preocupes pero no fui solo, Giriko y Eruca estuvieron conmigo. Además se trató una misión de rescate, no de lucha. - Un escalofrío recorrió a Patty.

_¿A quién rescataron?

_ Chrona Makenshi, la hija de Medusa.- La chica apretó los puños e intentó no mostrar emoción en su rostro. Maka sonrió.

_Es una noticia grandiosa. Medusa Sama estaba muy preocupada por ella.- Patty quería gritar.

_ Creí que sería más difícil, pero Giriko y Eruka pararon a los rebeldes para que yo pudiera traerla.

_¿No qué no habías luchado? - Maka volvió a molestarse.

_No lo hice, pero en cuanto me vieron se volvieron locos. Les digo, chicas, más que rebeldes yo los llamaría salvajes.- La Thompson quería llorar. Enfrentarlos contra Black Star… lo había hecho a propósito. Y ahora Kid no solo la había perdido a ella, sino que también le habían quitado a su novia. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Liz pudiera cuidarlo y protegerlo.

_Solo desearía que el idiota de Giriko pudiera contenerse. Sabe que Medusa Sama necesita al Shinigami vivo…

Patty se levantó de un salto y sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos.

_ Lo siento.- dijo ella rápidamente. - Gi-giriko me tiene harta. Siempre desobedece… ¿Él mató a…?- Black Star se encogió de hombros.

Si sigue vivo no creo que lo veamos por un tiempo, no lo vi muy bien.

_ Bueno, con suerte pudo capturarlo. Medusa sabrá mantenerlo vivo el tiempo que necesite.

Patty no aguantó más la indiferencia de sus amigos. Escucharlos hablar así dolía tanto como escuchar acerca del estado de su técnico. Se puso de pie nuevamente y esa vez no se molestó en ocultar su desagrado.

_ Tengo cosas que hacer, vengo a verte más tarde. - Ellos asistieron y la observaron irse. La Thompson salió a paso firme, directo a la death room. De una u otra forma haría que Medusa sufriera tanto como lo hacían sus amigos.

* * *

Maka se quedó observando la puerta por donde su amiga había salido.

_ Está rara.- Comentó Black.

_ Lo se, pero debe ser por lo que me pasó. Ella parece dura, pero me quiere mucho y se preocupa por mi.- Sar sonrió.

_Si que nos asustaste.- Maka levantó una ceja.

_¿Nos?- Él sonrió de lado, haciéndola estremecer.

_ Somos compañeros ¿Verdad? No quiero que nada te pase, ni a ti ni a Patty. - Maka se dejó caer en las almohadas.

_ Bien por nosotras, vaya buen compañero que nos hemos convertido.- Dijo resuelta.

Black rió y antes de que Maka se diera cuenta, él ya se había puesto de pie y estaba justo frente a ella, a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro; con los brazos apoyados en la cama, a cada lado de la Albarn.

_ ¿Qué esperabas que dijera?- su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal; Maka no podía apartar los ojos de los suyos.- O mejor… ¿Qué querías que dijera?

Lejos de acobardarse o sonrojarse como haría la Maka de Soul, ella sonrió de lado, puso ambas manos en el rostro del ninja y lo atrajo hacia ella. El beso le arrancó un suspiro que volvió loco a Black; aunque sintió que algo no estaba bien.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y la sonrisa que él le dedicó, la hizo olvidarse de su malestar.

_ Olvide que no necesitas que alguien avance por vos. - Maka rió y esta vez fue Black quien la besó. En el momento en que la muchacha comenzó a enredar sus dedos en los cabellos celestes, ella se congeló.

 __ ¿Qué estás haciendo Maka? -_

Se separó de Black rápidamente y con miedo. Aquella voz nuevamente, sonando clara en su mente.

_¿Maka? - Back la miró, preocupado, mientras ella se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

_ Es la cabeza de nuevo.- Respondió con un hilo de voz y los ojos cerrados. Star se sentó junto a ella y la acomodó entre sus brazos.

* * *

Patty caminaba apurada, por el pasillo que daba a la death room. Recordaba que cuando la habían capturado, había pasado tiempo sola antes que Medusa hiciera su hechizo; estaba segura que si lograba meterse, podría encontrar a Chrona, siempre y cuando no fuera demasiado tarde.

Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó atentamente antes de entrar. Un murmullo de voces, entre ellas la de Medusa. Maldición, ya era tarde. ¿Cómo hacía para ayudar a Chrona?

Los murmullos se fueron esclareciendo y la Thompson entró en pánico. Intentó correr, pero un cuerpo se estrelló contra ella. Era Hero quien la acorraló contra la pared.

_ No hay tiempo.- Susurró. Mientras la puerta se abría de un tirón, Hero la besó. ¡Hero la beso!

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de ambos, Medusa y Giriko los miraban esperando una explicación. Patty se puso roja y él rió nervioso.

_ Lo siento Medusa Sama. Se que no podemos estar aquí de no ser llamados, pero no…

_ Tranquilos.- Lo cortó Medusa, fingió una sonrisa y habló comprensiva.- Entiendo, pero saben que está prohibido.- Hero asintió.

_ Muchas gracias, Medusa Sama. - El muchacho tomó a Patty de la mano y la sacó de allí lo más pronto posible.

Una vez lejos ella se soltó y lo encaró, esperando una explicación.

_ ¿Estás loca? No tienes que exponerte así. ¿O acaso querés terminar con el cerebro lavado?- Patty se quedó callada, digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

_¿Vos…?- Medio preguntó. Él suspiró y asintió. - ¿Cómo?- Exigió. Si conseguía saberlo seguramente podría…

_Se lo que estás pensando. - Él hizo una mueca que no le agradó. Miró a ambos lados y la condujo a un aula vacía. Una vez a salvo de oídos peligrosos, la encaró.

_ No es tan fácil. Solo una bruja puede revertir el hechizo de otra bruja.

_ Pero yo me acordé, vos…- Hero levantó una mano, para calmarla. Entendía perfectamente lo que sentía.

_ Todos los hechizos tienen errores.- Contestó apoyándose en una mesa. Patty se acercó más a él con los brazos cruzados. Su cuerpo era todo tensión.

_ Yo nunca olvidé, el hechizo de Medusa no funcionó conmigo.- Patty dejó caer sus brazos, confundida.

_ Imposible.

_ Fue por Excalibur. Él me advirtió que ser su compañero me afectaría. Después de separarnos me di cuenta que, en los entrenamientos, los hechizos de Kim no me afectaban.

_ ¿Ninguno?

_ Los de ataque interno, los demás duelen igual que siempre.- Patty quedó pensativa.

_ Quién lo diría…- Ella quedó con la mirada perdida, él la miró por un momento.

_ Vi a Kid, Soul y a tu hermana antes de que me atraparan.- La muchacha levantó la cabeza.- Intentaron ayudarnos, a Jaqueline y a mí, pero no lo consiguieron.

La sonrisa de Patty casi hace sonrojar a Hero. Ella, por su parte, quería llorar de alivio. Era cierto que Kid estaba lastimado, pero si Liz y Soul estaban con él, estaba segura de que mejoraría.

_ Voy a hablar con Maka y Black, voy a conseguir que me crean.

_ ¿Estás segura?- Ella asintió.

_ Tenemos que conseguir salir, Hero. Y vos vas a ayudarme.

* * *

Patty entró a la enfermería en el mismo momento en que Black se inclinaba para besar a Maka. Se detuvo en seco, sorprendida. No pensaba que fuera a ocurrir tan rápido.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos y les sonrió falsamente.

_ Parece que no perdieron el tiempo. - La chica rodeó el resto de las camas y se sentó junto a Maka. Que sus amigos estuvieran juntos era horrible, más sabiendo lo que sentirían Soul y Tsubaki cuando lo supieran. Pero en esos momentos tenía problemas mayores y decisiones importantes que tomar.

_ No te pongas celosa.- Habló el ninja en broma. Ella les sonrió y los miró unos momentos.

_ Chicos, hay algo que quiero contarles y necesito que por favor, escuchen hasta el final. - Ellos notaron a seriedad de la chica, por lo que la miraron serios y asistieron.

_Se como esto va a sonar, pero intenten entender…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Marie Sensei entró por ella.

_ Buenas tardes. - Saludó Maka y la mujer le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Patty suspiró y se volvió para saludarla, pero se quedó sin habla al ver a la muchacha que acompañaba a Marie.

_ Que bueno ver que estés bien, Chrona.- Black habló amablemente y la chica le sonrió como Patty nunca la había visto hacerlo. A Maka no pareció agradarle.

_ Muchas gracias Black Star.- La muchacha se acercó a él.- Mi madre me dijo que vos me trajiste de vuelta, así que te lo agradezco mucho. Mis recuerdos son algo borrosos.

_No hice más que mi trabajo, pero me alegro de verte mejor. - Maka carraspeó para llamar la atención de Black y la chica. Levantó una ceja en dirección a él, quién entendió enseguida.

_ Chrona, ellas son Maka y Patty, mis compañeras. - Patty le sonrió y se la quedó mirando. Cabeza en alto, espalda erguida y sin un titubeo en su voz. Su amiga era otro títere de la bruja, hurra…

_ Es un placer. Mi madre las mencionó como su equipo de confianza. Gracias por cuidar de ella mientras estuve secuestrada.

_¿ Recuerdas algo?- Preguntó Patty haciendo caso omiso a la palabra "secuestro".

_ Realmente no mucho, pero lo prefiero así. Voy a entrenar duro para acabar con ellos por atreverse a llevarme a la fuerza. - Increíblemente, su voz sonó altanera. Un tinte que nunca creyó oír en ella. Al menos podía ver que estaba sana y salva.

_ Black, mi madre me dijo que te necesita. Quiere que salgas junto a Eruka y Justin.

_ ¿Ahora?- Reclamó, Maka.- Acaba de volver.

_ Son órdenes directas ¿Vas a cuestionarla? - Albarn le lanzó una mirada cargada de advertencias.

_ Somos su equipo de confianza, vos lo dijiste.- Contestó resuelta.- Solemos dar nuestra opinión.

Al ver que Makenshi iba a replicar, Black se puso de pie.

_ Voy en camino.- Chrona miró a Maka y sonrió con suficiencia, hasta que Star se volteó y besó a la Albarn en la boca.

_ Tranquila, vuelvo enseguida. No causes problemas.- Ella rió.- Patty, átala a la cama si es necesario. - La mencionada asistió con una sonrisa.

_ Ten cuidado.- Sabía que Medusa lo enviaría a enfrentarse con los demás nuevamente, solo esperaba que ellos lograrán descifrar lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando Chrona y Black salieron de la habitación, Marie comenzó a revisar los signos vitales de su nueva técnico.

_ ¿Black se arriesgo para traerla? Ojala la hubiera dejado con ellos. - Marie Sensei detuvo su inspección y la miró sorprendida, a lo que Maka se excusó. - Fue solo un chiste.

Mientras la mujer le daba indicaciones sobre las precauciones que debía tener, Patty pensó que nunca se le habría pasado por la mente que Maka y Chrona podrían llevarse de esa manera. Una razón más para detestar a Medusa.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Primero que nada, disculpen mi desaparición; noviembre fue un mes demasiado duro a nivel estudio, aunque felizmente les digo que estoy a un parcial de terminar mi carrera. ¡No saben como lo espero!_

 _Maka y Chrona no se llevan bien y por alguna extraña razón que no logro explicar, me encanta. Y Hero, como olvidarme de él; gracias al cielo que Patty no está sola en esta locura._

 _Probablemente escriba el siguiente capítulo después del miércoles, que es mi último examen, así que deseenme suerte. Espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció._

 _PD: estoy teniendo una pequeña crisis con el nombre Crona/Chrona. Yo siempre suelo escribirlo con h, pero ya que hasta en los mangas traducidos que leí había veces que lo escribían con h y otras no, no se realmente de qué manera está bien escrito. Así que si alguno sabe me lo hace saber, por favor._

 _Gracias por leer, ¡Besos y abrazos!_

 _Saeko Evans_


	8. Explicaciones

**Declaimer: lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).**

 **Capítulo 7: Explicaciones**

Soul estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. De tanto en tanto dirigía su mirada a la puerta de la enfermería junto a él, esperando noticias sobre el estado de Kid. Liz, por otro lado, no había podido ser separada de su técnico y se encontraba dentro, con él.

Por unos momentos dirigió la mirada a su mano temblorosa y los recuerdos lo llevaron al pasado, a una de las misiones más largas y tediosas que había tenido con Maka. Habían estado despiertos tantas horas que su dieta se basó prácticamente en café, produciéndole esos mismos temblores en las manos. La come libros de su novia le había explicado el porqué de ese efecto, pero lastimosamente no podía recordarlo.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir y cuatro respiraciones profundas le hicieron falta para contenerlas. Golpeó su cabeza suavemente contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Si tan solo ella estuviera allí, seguro podría explicar qué sucedía, qué había pasado con Black Star; si tan solo ella estuviera junto a él, no se sentiría tan perdido, tan derrotado, tan vacío.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Su cabeza le decía que tenía que centrarse en derrotar a Medusa y a cualquiera que estuviera de su lado, pero su corazón le decía que tenía que haber más, la traición de Black Star no podía ser posible.

Nygus sensei salió de la enfermería con aspecto cansado, había estado dentro más de lo que Soul podía recordar. Se puso de pie y la miró ansioso.

_ Kid está bien. Cansado, dolorido, pero bien. - Él soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Ladeó una sonrisa. Spirit, que aparecía por el pasillo, escuchó el parte.- Las heridas fueron profundas y perdió mucha sangre, así que tendrá que quedarse por algunos días. Nada de luchas ni misiones.

_ Voy a asegurarme de que así sea. ¿Puedo pasar?

Nygus asistió antes de irse por el pasillo. Eater y Albarn entraron a la habitación juntos y en silencio; sorprendentemente, se habían unido en ese último tiempo. Dentro, Kid dormía pálido, pero vivo.

Spirit notó la mirada ausente de Soul.

_ Debe haber una explicación.- El albino lo miró queriendo creerle.

_ No estuviste ahí, Spirit.- Susurró agotado.- La forma en que nos miró…

_ Killik nos advirtió que algunos alumnos estaban con la bruja, pero Black…- nunca él, pensó Liz.

Spirit suspiró y miró a Kid.

_ Tsubaki también cree que hay algo más.

_ ¿Y tú?- Soul se encogió de hombros.

_ Realmente no lo sé.

Los párpados de Kid comenzaron a abrirse ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. El Shinigami los miró a cada uno y suspiró.

_ ¿Alguien más…?- Su voz sonó ronca y Liz hizo una mueca al escucharlo.

_ No, estamos...bien. - Contestó.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras el muchacho procesaba todo lo sucedido. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Stein entró a la habitación.

_ Azusa vio a Black en la ciudad, solo.- Miró a los presentes- Creo que es momento de obtener respuestas.

Kid comenzó a incorporarse, pero Soul lo detuvo.

_ Tu no te mueves de aquí.- Antes de que él pudiera protestar, el albino siguió.- Voy a traerlo hasta acá.

Kid miró a Liz, quien parecía estar de acuerdo con la guadaña. Suspiró y asintió.

.

.

.

Tsubaki miraba fijamente trabajar a Kim y Azusa. Desde que todos habían llegado, la muchacha se había propuesto ayudar a la Death Scythe a ampliar su visión e intentar ver más allá de las puertas del Shibusen. Todos lucían molestos y distantes.

Buscando en su corazón, el arma no podía permitirse dudar de su técnico. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Sin importar lo que los demás pensaran.

Porque Black Star la amaba, estaba segura de eso.

FLASH BACK

Tsubaki sonreía mientras miraba a su técnico devorar la comida de la fiesta. Una vez Liz le había preguntado por qué lo dejaba hacer semejante espectáculo y la respuesta era sencilla Black se veía tan feliz haciéndolo; por muy tonto que sonara, ella era feliz cuando él lo era.

Black levantó la vista de la comida, la miró y le sonrío de una forma que la hizo temblar. Dejó el plato en la mesa de bocadillos y se acercó a ella.

_ ¿No comes más?- Preguntó cuando él llegó a su lado. La abrazó por la cintura.

_No, aunque está delicioso, no se compara con tus platos.- Tsubaki rió y Star le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara; ambos se miraron, perdiéndose en su propio mundo. Cuando se besaron el arma se sintió plena.

El estruendo que vino desde la entrada los trajo de vuelta. Concreto y polvo volaron en todas direcciones mientras todos se recuperaban del shock inicial. Star tomó su mano y buscó a sus amigos con la mirada; delante de ambos centenares de brujas se enfrentaban a los técnicos del Shibusen.

_ ¡Tsubaki!- Ella se transformó mientras Medusa encaraba a Shinigami Sama en el centro de la sala.

FIN FLASHBACK

Soul, Spirit y Stein pasaron velozmente junto a ella, la cara del albino no había cambiado desde que habían vuelto y ella temía que estuviese dejando de creer en Black.

_ ¿Vas a buscarlo?- Soul se dio la vuelta y se acercó mientras Stein hablaba con Azusa y Kim.

_ Voy a traerlo, necesitamos aclarar todo esto.

_ Tiene que haber una explicación. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- Eater la miró un momento y al final asintió. Tsubaki le sonrió, no estaba sola, Black tampoco.

_ Stein y Spirit vienen conmigo, cuida de Kid.- Ella asintió y lo vio alejarse. Entendía su confusión, su duda, por eso agradeció su apoyo.

.

.

.

Black caminaba por el centro de Death City buscando cualquier señal de movimiento. Medusa Sama le había informado que un rebelde fue visto por los alrededores y él no había dudado en salir en su búsqueda.

Al pasar frente a un edificio de departamentos se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo. Una sensación extraña se atoró en su garganta, pero no podía definir que era.

_ ¿Pensaste en volver a casa?-Black Star se dio la vuelta y miró a Soul parado solo, frente a él, con las manos en los bolsillos.

_ ¿Casa?- Preguntó intentando distraerlo, mientras buscaba la forma de acercarse a él. Tan solo con su contacto, podría llevárselo a Medusa Sama.

_O tal vez ya no es una casa para ti. Si lo es para ella.- Soul intentaba empujarlo para que reaccionara. De la manera que fuera, no importaba.

_Mi casa está en Shibusen.-Soul rió y Black comenzó a acercarse, calmado, con disimulo.

_ Respuesta trampa.- Antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente Spirit lo atacó con su brazo convertido en arma. El técnico logró esquivarlo y disparó su onda de alma hacia él, causándole dolor en el brazo, más no lo lastimó demasiado.

Black los encaró, pero Stein se acercó por detrás y, disparando su onda de alma, lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

_Un poco de tu propia medicina no te vendrá mal.- Bromeó Soul ante la atenta mirada de Stein y su arma. Realmente Eater no sabía cómo sentirse.

.

.

.

La sala se encontraba en completo silencio con Black, inconsciente, en el centro mientras todos lo miraban intentando resolver el porqué de su comportamiento. Soul estaba a la cabeza con Kid a su lado siendo ayudado por Liz. Spirit y Stein también estaban cerca, preparados para cualquier cosa.

Tsubaki, detrás de ellos, no le quitaba la vista de encima a su técnico en ningún momento, como si no quisiera perderse de cualquier movimiento, a pesar de que el ninja estaba dormido. Soul sabía que, a pesar de sus continuas esperanzas, también estaba ansiosa por explicaciones.

Black abrió los ojos y todos contuvieron la respiración. El muchacho se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado de enemigos, pero rápidamente se puso a la defensiva, mirándolos a cada uno a los ojos, retándolos a actuar.

Eso fue lo que más irritó a Soul.

_ ¿Y bien?- Black centró su atención en él y enarcó una ceja.

_ Si lo que esperas es que suplique o intente pedir por mi cuello estás equivocado.- Tsubaki apretó la tela de su vestido ante lo fría que había sonado su voz.

_ ¿Dónde está Chrona? ¿Por qué te la llevaste? - Kid lo miraba como si quisiera despedazarlo allí mismo y Soul podría jurar que de no ser por su estado, ya lo habría hecho.

_ La hija de Medusa Sama está donde pertenece, no te preocupes.- El silencio que sobrevoló la sala fue horroroso. Todos habían intercambiado miradas e incluso retrocedió algunos pasos cuando _"Medusa Sama"_ había salido de los labios del ninja.

Soul cerró sus manos en puños. La ira y la decepción emanaba de él como el calor de las llamas.

_ ¿Qué hizo ella para que te vendieras así?- Susurró Liz conteniendo el llanto. Black Star se fijó en ella por primera vez y, aunque confundido por su actitud tan afectada, respondió.

_ Me salvó la vida, estaba a punto de morir y ella me trajo de vuelta.- El corazón de Tsubaki dio un vuelco.

_A punto de morir en manos de uno de sus secuaces.- Habló Soul sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Black soltó una carcajada.

_ No intentes jugar conmigo, yo no soy Chrona, no vas a conseguir confundirme.

_ No te atrevas siquiera a hablar de ella.- Kid se había acercado al prisionero amenazante, pero él no se inmutó. Lo miró a los ojos y escupió con rabia:

_Has lo que tengas que hacer, las amenazas no funcionan conmigo. Además…- un movimiento captado por el rabillo del ojo lo hizo dejar sus palabras en el aire. Tsubaki se había acercado a ellos y lo miraba en silencio. Él se enderezó y clavó sus ojos en ella.

_ Te encontré…-Susurró serio. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante, esperanzada, pero Black tiró violentamente de las ataduras de sus manos, queriendo liberarse.- ¿Estas feliz, verdad?- Le gritó con odio puro a la chica. Ella retrocedió hasta chocar con el cuerpo de Kid, quien la sostuvo; temblaba.- ¿Viniste a terminar tu trabajo?

_No sé de qué estás hablando.- Habló ella al borde del llanto. Black Star seguía retorciéndose, apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente.

_ ¡Estuve a punto de morir por tu culpa! ¡Asesina! ¿Quieres acabarme como lo hiciste con ella?

_¿De qué estás hablando? - Gritó Soul fuera de sí.- Tsubaki nunca podría…-Black Star paró de luchar de repente. Sin prestar atención a nadie más que a la muchacha, habló con una calma que les heló la sangre:

_ Matame ahora, porque si logro liberarme yo lo haré contigo.- Eater no podía creer lo que ocurría. Él nunca podría hablarle a Tsubaki de esa forma. Ese no era su mejor amigo. Star volvió a tirar violentamente de las ataduras.- ¡Matame!- Gritó.

Tsubaki lloraba como si el mundo entero se hubiera acabado. Stein se acercó al rehén y lo dejó nuevamente inconsciente disparando su onda de alma.

El tiempo se detuvo para todos, el silencio reinó nuevamente mientras todos incorporaban lo que había pasado. El primero en hablar fue Soul, lo hizo mirando al cuerpo inconsciente del que fue su mejor amigo. Su voz sonó dura y desapegada, sin un ápice de cariño.

_ Sacalo de aqui, Stein.-Spirit miró a Soul con tristeza.

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?- Eater lo miró serio.

_ Lo utilizaremos para intentar recuperar a Chrona. Si es tan importante para _**Medusa Sama**_ , vamos a intercambiarlos.- Kid, que aun sostenía a una muy afectada Tsubaki, asintió, de acuerdo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos y buen año!

Perdón nuevamente por la ausencia, pero con el trabajo y las fiestas me costó poder encontrar un tiempo para escribir tranquila. Pero acá estoy, con un capítulo nuevo.

Muchísimas gracias a Nori-Wings y Neko Baba's por seguir siempre al pie del cañón en este fic, de verdad no saben lo que me encanta leer sus comentarios y sugerencias. Y a Soul Death, no te preocupes, el fic va a seguir, todavía quedan bastantes capítulos por delante; espero leerte de nuevo :)

Se que deberán pensar que torturar a nuestros personajes favoritos parece gustarme, pero sepan que sufro tanto como ustedes. No saben que intenso fue escribir la escena del "interrogatorio", hubieron partes que dude poner, pero realmente el odio de Black es puro, para él Tsubaki no es más que la asesina de su arma. *Lloro*

Les prometo que empezaran a ver la luz al final del camino en breve! No quiero romper sus corazones, se los aseguro.

Una vez más, muchisimas gracias por leer.

¡Besos y abrazos!

Saeko Evans


	9. Roto

**Declaimer: lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).**

 **Capítulo 8: Roto**

_ ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Maka a penas podía procesar lo que Medusa le estaba diciendo. ¿Black en manos de esos rebeldes?

_Me temo que sí, querida.-Respondió la bruja afectada, desde el sillón de su escritorio. Ella temblaba de tan solo imaginar lo que su compañero, su novio, podía estar pasando.

Patty la miró sin saber cómo sentirse. Que Black estuviera con Soul y los demás podía ser tan bueno como malo. Ellos no estaban al tanto de la situación y la Thompson imaginaba miles de desenlaces terribles. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en lo que pasaría si llegaba a ver a Tsubaki.

Y allí fue cuando sintió que se ahogaba.

¿Qué pasaría si él lograba liberarse? ¿Realmente Black podría acabar con uno de sus mejores amigos, o peor, el amor de su vida sin saberlo?

_ Quiero salir. Tengo que salir. - Soltó Maka. Tenía que ayudarlo antes de que… no, no tenía que pensar en eso.

_ Lo entiendo Maka, pero no puedo dejarte.- La muchacha la miró desencajada.- No tienes la cabeza clara y eso podría ser peligroso.

_ Yo puedo cuidarla.- Patty habló por primera vez desde que Medusa los había citado a la Death Room y agradeció que su voz sonara normal, porque estaba a punto de ceder ante el pánico. Era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para salir y buscarlos. Ya vería qué hacer con Maka y Black en el momento del encuentro.- Se que Hero puede acompañarnos. Entrenamos juntos este último tiempo y hacemos buen equipo. - Maka asintió de acuerdo, pero Medusa negó.

_ Giriko y Eruka estarán a cargo de traer a Star sano y salvo.- La bruja se puso de pie, caminó hasta la técnico y la abrazó. - Solo puedo imaginar lo que sientes, pero necesito que confíes en mí; nunca les fallé.- Maka apretó los puños y asintió derrotada.

La bruja se separó de ellas con una sonrisa alentadora.

Maldita descarada.

.

.

.

Maka y Patty salieron de la death room a paso rápido. La cabeza del arma trabajando sin descanso, buscando posibilidades; no había esperado que Maka se rindiera tan fácilmente y realmente temía por Black y los demás.

La técnico la tomó del brazo y la detuvo a mitad de camino, la atrajo hasta ella hablando bajo, luego de cerciorarse de que nadie más podía escucharlas.

_ Voy a salir.- Patty la miró sorprendida.- Se que estoy desobedeciendo una orden directa, pero no puedo dejar a Black con ellos. No puedo quedarme sentada. Se que voy a hacer una locura, pero…

_ Voy con vos.- Maka le sonrió agradecida.- Black es uno de nosotros, es mi amigo. Y nunca te dejaría sola.- Esto último fue posiblemente la cosa más sincera que le había dicho a Maka en meses.

_ Solo hay que pensar en cómo salir sin que Medusa lo sepa.- Patty ya había pensado en eso hacía mucho tiempo, pero no había podido poner el plan en práctica sin ella.

_ Tu percepción de almas.- Maka frunció el ceño.- Una parte del campo de deportes del lado sur está conectado con una parte del barrio abandonado de Death City. Al igual que el resto del colegio fue cercado por Medusa.- Se corrigió al sentir que sonaba acusadora.- Ya sabes, por protección.- Maka asintió animándola a seguir.- Pero no muchos suelen acercarse, por eso las guardias son más escasas en ese lugar.

_ Y necesitamos de mi percepción de almas para poder evitarlos.

_O atacarlos.- Maka la miró preocupada.- No vamos a hacerles daño, pero necesitamos sacarlos de nuestro camino el tiempo suficiente para llegar a Black.

_ Puedo llegar a él, puedo encontrarlo con mi percepción de almas si está lo suficientemente cerca. - Patty la miró alarmada; no había pensado en eso.

_ ¿Por qué Medusa nunca te usó para llegar a la guardia de los rebeldes?

_ Lo intentamos, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que utilizan alguna clase de Magia para esconderse.- Patty se relajó y asintió. Tenían un plan, sus posibilidades de volver a ver a Kid y a Liz nunca habían sido tan grandes.

Solo tenía que pensar en cómo hacerles saber la verdad, sin que Maka pensara que era una traidora. De nada servía salir si no conseguía volver a entrar con la Albarn para salvar a los demás.

Además había un pequeño detalle que no debía olvidar: aún restaba averiguar cómo devolverles sus recuerdos a todos los capturados en el Shibusen.

.

.

.

Medusa caminaba de un lado a otro, sin decir una palabra. Giriko y Eruka la observaban, el primero divertido, mientras que la bruja estaba a punto de colapsar junto a su jefa. Que Black estuviera en manos de sus enemigos era demasiado peligroso. Había utilizado en él un hechizo poderoso, pero no se acercaba al poder que había utilizado en Maka.

Si conseguían hacerlo recordar…

_ Sigo creyendo que todo va a estar bien.-Medusa le lanzó a Giriko una mirada de advertencia.- Todos sabemos que tu hechizo funciona y hasta ahora no tuvimos pruebas de lo contrario. - Caminó hasta el escritorio de Medusa, se recargó en él con descaro y sacó una manzana del interior de su chaqueta. Comenzó a comerla con calma.- Están preocupándose mientras Star posiblemente esté acabando con alguno de ellos.

Medusa avanzó hasta quedar frente a él.

_ Aunque me agrade tu repentina positividad, no voy a dejar esto al azar.- Habló seriamente.- Estoy donde estoy por adelantarme a esos idiotas. No voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora.

_ ¿Entonces vas a mandarnos a una misión de rescate?- Preguntó Giriko indignado, mientras la bruja se daba la vuelta.- Entiendo lo que significa para ti coleccionarlos a todos para tu plan, pero…

_No seas idiota. Estoy hablando de tener un plan de resguardo en el caso de que Black Star consiga recordar.- Medusa se cruzó de brazos y miró a Eruka. La bruja asintió, comprendiendo y salió de la Death Room.- Y lo tengo.

_ Al parecer si. Y no estoy enterado.- Medusa rió.

_ Digamos que tengo un botoncito de emergencia. Una vez que lo presione, Black Star no será capaz de contar o hacer nada contra mi.

.

.

.

Maka, Hero y Patty salieron rápidamente por el lado sur del Shibusen. Maka no la había decepcionado; a pesar que su percepción de almas no era tan poderosa como la de la antigua Maka, había logrado despejar el camino fácilmente. Tan solo quedaban dos guardias cerca de las rejas y estaba segura de que podría con aquellas brujas de bajo poder. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que Medusa comenzaba a bajar la guardia.

_ Voy a transformarme.- Albarn la miró alarmada y la rubia revoleo los ojos.

_ No voy a hacerle daño, pero necesitamos sacarlas del camino. Si las dejamos conscientes van a avisarle a Medusa y va a encontrarnos antes de poder dar con Black.

_ Patty tiene razón. Además no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir esperando. Si nos descubren no habrá forma de volver a salir.- Maka los miró a ambos, dubitativa. En todos sus años en las filas de Medusa, nunca había desobedecido, ni mucho menos engañado. Pero ellos estaban en lo cierto, ayudar a Black lo valía.

Maka asintió en dirección a su arma y ella se transformó. Contando con el factor sorpresa la técnico disparó sin titubear a las brujas que cuidaban los límites del Shibusen; cayeron al suelo y Hero se apresuró por esconderlas detrás de los arbustos para que nadie las viera. Por un momento, mientras corrían para salir del colegio y saltaban con habilidad las rejas, pensó en lo imprudente que era dejar al Shibusen sin protección. Si tan fácil había sido para ellos salir, fácil sería para los rebeldes entrar.

_ No te quedes atrás.- Ya fuera de la escuela, Hero la llamó para no separarse. Eran solo dos técnicos sin apoyo buscando a Black en la ciudad. Debían tener cuidado y actuar velozmente.

Patty volvió a su forma original luego de correr algunos metros en dirección al centro de Death City. Recordaba que Shinigami Sama le había hablado a Kid acerca de un refugio para emergencias cerca del bosque, por lo que no quería llevarlos allí directamente para no ponerlos en riesgo.

_ Intentá encontrar a Black. Si, no recibís nada por este camino, podemos acercarnos al bosque para seguir buscando.

Maka asintió y se detuvieron. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en Black Star, evitando cualquier otra conexión con el exterior.

Abrió los ojos de repente, dándose la vuelta bruscamente; había encontrado a Black, pero no solo a él.

Soul Eater la miraba sorprendido; a ella y solo a ella. Fue levemente consciente del sobresalto de Patty, quien amagó a adelantarse hacia los rebeldes. Black forcejeaba con un hombre de lentes y cigarrillo, que lo tenía bien sujeto con las manos detrás de su espalda. Una chica alta y de ojos claros les cerraba el paso. Pero ella solo podía concentrarse en el peliblanco que la miraba intensamente.

Su onda de alma era lo que la había petrificado, la calidez que recibía de ella no la había sentido nunca antes. Cuando le sonrío parte de ella quiso echarse a llorar y no supo por qué. Era un asesino y se sentía como si se tratara de algún ser divino.

_ Suéltenlo.-Exigió, aunque su voz sonó rara y Patty lo notó. Soul miró a Black y luego a Maka.

_ Él nos traicionó, Maka. Vamos a devolverlo a cambio de Chrona.- Patty a su lado lanzó un quejido, se adelantó, pero la Albarn la detuvo por el brazo.

_ ¿Maka?- Eater se veía confundido y aunque ella misma tenía la cabeza a punto de explotarle, debía actuar rápido.

_ Giriko y el resto de la gente del Shibusen vienen detrás, así que dejen ir a Black, porque esta es la única oportunidad que tienen de salir con vida.- Soul comenzó a acercarse, pero Maka retrocedió. Pensó en pedirle a Patty que se transforme, pero eso desataría una batalla que dudaba pudieran ganar.

Eater dio un paso hacia ella, esperanzado, pero Maka retrocedió. Stein, que la miraba atento, dedujo que algo no estaba bien.

_ ¿Medusa sabe que están acá?- Habló directo, su mirada como cuchillos; no quería creer que la hija de su arma fuera a seguir los pasos de la bruja. Soul, que entendió la acusación de Stein, abrió los ojos sorprendido y negó en dirección a ella.

_No, no lo sabe.- Respondió y el Eater sintió que su pecho se abría en dos.- Quisimos evitar bajas innecesarias. Solo liberen a Black y no habrá necesidad de pelear.

_ ¿Lucharías con nosotros?- No podía creerlo.- ¿Maka, lucharías contra mi? - La voz de Soul sonaba como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Ella lo miró.

_ Libera a Black.- Susurró firme.

_ ¿Patty?.- Liz, que no había dejado de mirar a su hermana, se adelantó.- Albarn miró a su arma y la chica sintió el pánico. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, tal vez hacer que Maka y Black volvieran primero.

_ Medusa viene tras nosotros, necesitamos llevarlo al Shibusen.-Liz negó con lágrimas en los ojos.- Van a entenderlo, solo dejen que Maka lo lleve de vuelta.

_ ¿Qué hay que entender Patricia?-Preguntó Stein. Ella miró a Maka y luego a Black, Hero la tomó del brazo.

_ Tal vez si les decimos…- Comenzó el muchacho queriendo que hable, pero Black aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear a Stein con su cuerpo y liberarse de él. En un intento por detenerlo, Soul quiso bloquearlo con su cuerpo, pero Black se aferró a su remera para desestabilizarlo, lanzandolo al suelo y desgarrando su ropa.

_ ¡Black!- Gritaron Maka y Patty la vez. El ninja corrió hasta su novia quien lo abrazó y besó aliviada. Alban cerró los ojos al tenerlo entre sus brazos, sano y salvo.

_ ¿Estás bien?- Él asintió y se interpuso entre ella y los rebeldes, cuidandola de cualquier ataque, pero Maka se dio cuenta que nadie parecía ser capaz de moverse.

Soul los contemplaba en shock ¿Podían las cosas empeorar de tal manera? Tan solo unos días atrás estaban todos juntos, felices… ¿Cómo podía destruirse todo tan rápido? Comenzó a parpadear rápidamente mientras sus ojos se aguaban y sus oídos pitaban. El labio inferior le tembló. Algo en su interior se había roto y parte de él había muerto en manos de la que creyó el amor de su vida. La miró en los brazos de su mejor amigo; no podía ser cierto.

_ Maka...- Su voz apenas se escuchó. La muchacha lo miró sin entender. Ninguno de ellos parecía querer atacarlos, más bien lucían como si el mundo se estuviera derrumbando a su alrededor.

Soul intentó transformar su dolor en odio, pero era una difícil tarea para lo que quedaba de él, un envase vacío.

Maka observó cómo el chico Eater transformaba su brazo en una hoja de guadaña, pero a pesar de la sorpresa y el evidente peligro, no sintió miedo, sino todo lo contrario. Sus dedos hormiguearon con anticipación y su adrenalina salió disparando de su cuerpo. Bajó su mirada hasta el pecho descubierto del muchacho y la clavó en la enorme cicatriz que lo recorría. Apretó con fuerza el brazo de su novio y boqueó en busca de aire; Black, que estaba preparado para atacar, la miró sorprendido.

_ ¿Maka?- Un destello de imágenes inundó su mente. Una iglesia, una pelea, miedo y sangre, demasiada sangre.

La Albarn cayó de rodillas tomándose la cabeza con las manos. El dolor era insoportable, tanto que creía que se partiría en dos de un momento a otro.

_ ¿Qué le hiciste? - Vociferó Star a Soul mientras la sostenía, preso del pánico. El Eater no podía moverse, había estado decidido a ir en contra de los traidores, pero lo único que cabía en su corazón viendo a Maka en ese estado, era terror del más cruel y puro.

Patty corrió hasta la chica con las manos temblando, ¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿La bruja los habría descubierto? ¿Medusa habría...? No. Recordó lo ocurrido en la cafetería en su intento de hacerla recordar; si era culpa de Soul, pero él no podía evitarlo.

El grito de Maka fue como un imán para el albino, que corrió en su dirección, pero la Thompson lo detuvo en el momento.

_ ¡No!- Dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo el brazo en su dirección. Aunque le dolía alejarlo de su técnica, era lo mejor.- Tienes que dejarnos ir, deja que nos llevemos a Maka.

_ Con un demonio.- Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, impotente.- ¿Por qué hacen esto?

_ Porque no hay opción. Confía en mí, tengo que llevarla.- Respondió. Miró a su hermana por última vez y supo que nunca olvidaría la forma en que la veía, se dio la vuelta y le habló a Black.- Hay que llegar al Shibusen, rápido.

El muchacho, que parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, asintió, tomó a su novia en brazos y se echó a correr.

Antes de que Patty pudiera advertir a sus amigos, Justin lanzó un ataque contra Stein que lo desvió por muy poco.

_ Vete con ellos.- Gritó a Hero al darse cuenta que Justin aún estaba lejos para escucharlos.- Cuéntales…

_ ¡Soul hay que volver!- Gritó Liz tomándolo del brazo. Stein esperaba a Justin para darles a los chicos tiempo para huir. El muchacho, aunque se resistió al comienzo, dejó que la Thompson mayor lo guiara de vuelta a casa, en dirección al bosque. Su cuerpo se movía por inercia, su corazón y cabeza se quedaron con Maka.

En unos segundos, la cabeza de Patty trabajó a mil. Si Justin lograba mal herir a Stein, sus amigos seguirían perdiendo. Si Hero lograba ir con ellos, Medusa prescindiría de él, ya que no era tan importante para ella como lo eran Black y Maka. Y si permitían que Justin avanzara contra ellos, seguiría a sus amigos hasta dar con su escondite.

Con una opresión en el pecho, les dio la espalda.

_ Sígueme la corriente Hero, hay que darles tiempo.- El chico, aunque desconcertado, asintió.- Cuando Justin estuvo cerca, Patty imitó a Maka y cayó al suelo fingiendo dolor.

_ ¡Justin!- Gritó el muchacho, pidiendo ayuda. Por una fracción de segundos, creyó que el arma pasaría de ellos para ir contra Stein, pero al final fue en su ayuda.- Tenemos que llevarla al Shibusen, Medusa sabrá qué hacer.

Justin la tomó en brazos y ella dio un vistazo hacia atrás para ver cómo el cuerpo de Stein desaparecía entre los edificios.

En el camino de vuelta al colegio, el arma no hizo más que revivir una y otra vez las reacciones de Soul y Liz ante "la traición".

Al estar solo a unos pocos metros de la escuela, Hero, que iba detrás de Justin, volteo y escudriño en los alrededores.

Patty se dio cuenta de que había visto algo, él la miró intensamente y ella supo que debía dejarle el camino libre.

_ Justin.- Dijo lastimeramente, fingiendo dolor y tomándose la cabeza.- Me duele demasiado.

_ Eres más rápido, adelantate, yo te sigo.- Dijo Hero. El arma asintió y la chica observó como su único compañero en la guerra que estaba enfrentando dentro de la escuela, quedaba atrás.

* * *

 _No se dan una idea de cuantas veces retoque este capítulo y aun así no quede muy conforme que digamos. Tantas emociones, tantos pensamientos, ¡Tanto drama! Pero bueno, de manual este encuentro debía ocurrir por más doloroso que fuera. Aunque hay una frase que dice: "cuando estás en el fondo solo queda una cosa por hacer, subir"_

 _Así que espero y nuestros chicos puedan recuperarse pronto._

 _Maka y Black están nuevamente juntos, la pena de Soul nunca fue tan grande, la ira de Patty no hace más que aumentar y por último ¿Dónde carajo se fue Hero? Diganme si no tengo material para el próximo capítulo… :o_

 _Millones de gracias por sus reviews a mis dos lectoras favoritas que siempre me acompañan, muchas gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos y a los que leen en las sombras me encantaría leerlos, saber si el fic les sigue gustando. Tengo muchas ideas dando vueltas por mi cabecita, así que espero el fic pueda ponerse cada vez mejor._

 _Una vez más gracias por leer,_

 _¡Besos y abrazos!_

 _Saeko Evans_


	10. Fisuras

**Declaimer: lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).**

 **Capítulo 9: Fisuras**

Patty levantó la vista y frunció el ceño ante la tranquilidad de la bruja.

_Soul y tu se conocieron en el pasado.- La Albarn, aunque sorprendida, se quedó en silencio, invitándola a continuar.

Se encontraban en la enfermería. Maka descansaba en la camilla mientras era rodeada por Black y Patty a los lados y Medusa ocupaba los pies junto a Eruka. Luego del "rescate", la bruja los había interrogado a Black y a ella acerca de lo sucedido. Juró y juró que su desobediencia sólo se debía a la preocupación que tenían por el estado de su mejor amigo y gracias a Shinigami Sama, le había creído o al menos eso había dicho.

¿Qué pasaba ahora? Medusa respondía a la pregunta formulada por Maka sobre el porqué del ataque que había sufrido.

_ Siempre creí que no lo recordabas a causa del shock y pensé que sería mejor no recordártelo.- Patty se revolvió en su lugar y se abrazó a sí misma con anticipación mientras escuchaba sus mentiras. ¿De dónde sacaría Medusa sus historias?

_Soul Eater fue quién mató a tus padres, Maka.- La chica apretó más fuerte la mano de Black y él le devolvió el gesto. Sabía que sus padres habían muerto a manos de los rebeldes, pero nunca creyó que aquel sujeto hubiera acabado con ellos él solo. Buscó dentro de ella algún sentimiento, pero solo encontró caos.

_ Tu le hiciste esa cicatriz que tiene en el pecho cuando te defendiste de él esa noche; no quería dejar a ningún miembro de la familia vivo.- Siguió mintiendo con descaro.

Patty tenía los puños apretados fuertemente, pero no sentía el dolor, solo la impotencia de no poder desmentir semejante ridiculez ¿Soul lastimar a Maka? Ni en las pesadillas más terribles. Cuando su amiga habló no pudo detectar que estaba sintiendo.

_ ¿Por qué?- La bruja continuó con su actuación.

_ Porque eso hacen querida, lastiman, destruyen todo lo bueno que tenemos.

Patty no pudo seguir soportándolo y salió de la habitación. Sabía que Medusa estaba atenta, pero no podía más. Llegó al cuarto que compartía con Maka y se sentó en la cama intentando apartar la imagen de sus amigos viéndola como traidora. Lloró.

.

.

.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

El dolor agudo en su cabeza, la sensación de terror ante esas imágenes… parecía tan real. Aunque según Medusa Sama, lo fue.

Maka suspiró, Black había ido a buscar a Marie Sensei porque quería estar seguro de que sus estudios estaban bien y realmente agradeció la soledad porque su cabeza era un caos. Volviendo atrás a los acontecimientos que la dejaron en aquella cama, se encontró pensando nuevamente en aquel chico Eater. Su cabeza seguía repitiendo una y otra vez que debía alejarse de ese asesino, pero el resto de ella pensaba diferente.

Nada de él le resultaba amenazante en absoluto y sus ojos, la forma en que le habló… los vellos de sus brazos se crispaban de solo recordarlo. Cerró los ojos, se sintió muy estúpida. La misma Medusa había revelado la historia de su pasado, tenía que sentir odio, asco, miedo…

Pero no. Una idea descabellada rondaba en su cabeza desde que había recordado un episodio similar en la cafetería. Aquella voz que le habló sobre la música, era de Eater. Estaba segura. Llevó las manos a su rostro.

" __Soul y tu si se conocieron en el pasado."_

Que Medusa mintiera sobre la muerte de sus padres era algo absolutamente ridículo, pero podía jurar que había más, que la bruja no estaba contando la historia completa. De otra forma… ¿Por qué demonios Eater le hablaría de música estando a punto de matarla? Debieron de existir más encuentros además del de la iglesia.

Se sintió una traidora, pero todo su cuerpo gritaba que el asesino de sus padres no podría haberla mirado de la forma que él lo hizo.

Cuando Black entró sin haber encontrado a Marie Sensei, se detuvo a mirarlo mientras hablaba, mientras se movía. Algo no se sentía bien, algo dentro de ella estaba comenzando a molestar y la volvía loca no poder definir qué.

Hablar con Medusa no era una opción porque estaría poniendo en duda su palabra, intentarlo con Black también estaba fuera del juego, cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Soul Eater él parecía querer destrozar algo.

Solo podía pensar en una persona que la escucharía sin juzgarla ni tratarla de loca y, estaba segura, la ayudaría a descubrir qué demonios estaba pasando.

_ Black, ¿Sabes dónde está Patty?

.

.

.

Una vez recuperada de su crisis, Patty salió de la habitación no muy segura de que hacer a continuación. Sin Hero dentro, sentía que debía cuidarse las espaldas incluso en su propio cuarto. Aunque su ausencia le daba él había quedado fuera, tal vez podría buscar a los chicos. Él era su última oportunidad, uno fuera, otro dentro. ¿Pero qué era lo que había visto? ¿Por qué las había dejado atrás?

Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación de Hero, pero estaba vacía. Bajó hasta el hall de la escuela y buscó con la mirada a Eruka, que se la pasaba caminando por allí vigilando a los alumnos.

_ ¡Patty!- Medusa caminaba hacia ella a paso rápido.- ¿Dónde está Hero?- Patty comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ante el tono acusatorio.

_ No lo sé. Ya se lo conté, yo estaba con Justin y él solo...

_ ¿No pudiste ver a donde fue? ¿Por qué se alejó? - La bruja se veía desconfiada. Patty negó sin saber qué más decir para ayudar a su amigo. Medusa la veía como si ella fuera la culpable de la fuga del rubio y aunque fuera la verdad tenía que esforzarse para que creyera lo contrario.

_ Realmente lo siento Medusa Sama, quiero ayudar, pero mi cabeza no estaba en las mejores condiciones en ese momento. Yo…- No tuvo que fingir la angustia, solo darle rienda suelta.- Estoy tan confundida… todo fue…

Mientras los ojos de la rubia se aguaban y su voz se iba quebrando, la bruja cambió el semblante. Lo único que necesitaba era tener que consolar a un peón de su juego, ya demasiado había tenido con el colapso de la idiota de Albarn. Si esa niña recordara algo, hubiera huido junto al otro.

_ Tranquila querida.- Habló con calma y puso una mano en su espalda.- Se que debió ser aterrador estar allí sin apoyo, solo quiero saber de Hero para poder ayudarlo.- Patty asintió.

_ Cualquier cosa que recuerde, por más mínimo que sea, se lo diré.- La mujer asintió.

_ Quiero que te quedes en la enfermería con los demás, tú también tuviste un colapso, tal vez no tan fuerte como el de Maka, pero aun así…- Miro alrededor.- Eruka estará vigilándote, no quiero que te descompenses otra vez.- Claro, por su salud, seguro. Ahora tendría a la bruja sapo tras sus talones en todo momento.

_ ¡Medusa Sama!- La chica giró la cabeza tan rápido que creyó escucharla crujir. Hero corría hacia ellas con prisa. Se detuvo ante Medusa con la respiración agitada.

_ Los rebeldes, casi me alcanzan.- Patty parpadeó sorprendida y la bruja frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Te alcanzaron?- El negó.

_ Justin apuró el paso para llevar a Patty a salvo, me percate de que nos seguían y me desvié para que fueran tras de mí y no lleguen a ellos.- La bruja lo miraba desconfiada.

_ ¿Te importaría seguirme? Necesito que me cuentes todo.

_Claro, lo que necesite.- Medusa lo escaneó de arriba abajo y le dio una señal para que la siguiera. Patty lo vio seguirla con un nudo en el estómago y un mal presentimiento, pero Hero se dio la vuelta, le guiñó el ojo y dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

_ ¿Patty?- La chica dio un respingo al escuchar a Marie Sensei detrás suyo. La mujer le sonreía como siempre, pero no la miraba a ella, sino a Hero siendo escoltado por Medusa; antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué la había llamado, Marie se acercó y le habló bajo.

_ Sígueme.-Susurró, muy pendiente de su alrededor y, sin detenerse a ver si Patty la seguía, comenzó a alejarse.

.

.

.

Soul llevaba media hora sentado en la cama en la misma posición, mirando la misma lámpara vieja y agrietada. Estaba calmado, su respiración era tranquila y sus ojos, aunque enrojecidos, estaban secos; no quedaban más lágrimas que derramar. Parpadeó algunas veces antes de desviar la vista. Recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación en la que dormía desde que había llegado a la guardia.

Desde que Kid lo había encontrado su único motor de movimiento, su única fuerza había sido siempre encontrar a Maka y al resto de sus amigos.

¿Cuál era su motivación ahora?

Dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared y mantuvo sus ojos en el techo. Podía oír su respiración lenta, casi hipnótica.

Toda ira, resentimiento y fiereza se habían esfumado de su cuerpo al dejar a los traidores atrás. Mataría por un poco de furia que recorriera su sangre, pero nada parecía motivarlo a seguir adelante.

Nada.

.

.

.

Aunque mataba por una respuesta, Patty no insistió en ella mientras Marie Sensei la conducía por pasillos del Shibusen muy antiguos. Si bien siempre se había llevado bien con esta Marie, no habían sido muy cercanas, por eso su comportamiento se le hacía tan extraño.

La mujer se detuvo en uno de los pasajes más antiguos y la encaró.

_ Hable con Hero.- Comenzó. Patty frunció el ceño.- Y me aseguró que eras de confianza.

_ Él dijo la verdad.- Respondió no muy segura de qué pasaba.

_ Hace unos días escuche a Medusa y a Giriko hablar sobre el hechizo que pusieron a Chrona.- Estaba dubitativa, pero Patty pudo distinguir la preocupación en sus ojos.- Desde ese día comencé a…- Frunció el ceño, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Suspiró.- Hay cosas que no están bien. No digo que Medusa Sama este mintiéndonos, pero…

_ Lo hace.- No estaba segura de si era una buena idea, pero Marie se veía lo bastante preocupada, lo que significaba que su confianza en la bruja estaba tambaleando y tenía que aprovecharlo.

La mujer la observó unos momentos.

_ Hero respondió exactamente lo mismo.- Marie sonrió.- Fue mi culpa que él se desviara de su camino de vuelta al Shibusen. Desde que oí a Medusa, comencé a dudar de ella y fue así como encontré este pasaje, en la biblioteca.

Empujó con fuerza uno de los ladrillos a la altura de sus ojos y la pared comenzó a moverse formando una arcada.

_ ¿Qué…?- Comenzó la chica sin poder creérselo, pero Marie la cortó.

_ Desconozco si Medusa sabe de su existencia, pero por ahora, las veces que lo utilice no la vi por los alrededores.

_ ¿A dónde conduce?- Preguntó la rubia adentrándose un poco, emocionada.

_ A Death City, fue a mí a quien Hero vio cuando venían hacia acá.- Patty sonrió, podría besarlo por esto. ¡Tenía vía libre para salir cuando quisiera!

_ Lo ayudaste.- La mujer asintió.

_ Le dije que lo encontré por casualidad, pero él no me creyó así que terminé contándole la verdad. Y luego él me dijo lo mismo que tu, que Medusa miente y que los rebeldes no son lo que ella nos contó.

_ Los rebeldes son enemigos de Medusa, no nuestros. Solo somos el medio para un fin.- Dijo la rubia. Bajo ningún término le diría que les había lavado el cerebro, sería muy fuerte. Iría contándole las cosas de a poco.- ¿Podrías cubrirme?- La mujer la miró confundida.-

_ ¿A dónde vas?

_ Necesito salir unas horas.- Respondió, no muy segura de lo que fuera a pasar.- Te cuento todo a la vuelta, lo prometo.- Marie la miró unos momentos, pero asintió al fin. Con algo de duda la vio perderse en el túnel.

.

.

.

_Soul...

El Eater se sobresaltó al ver a Liz a su lado, no había escuchado entrar. Se acomodó en su lugar y la miró.

_ ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó al verla callada. Ella soltó una risa amarga.

_ Pasó mucho Soul y lo sabes.- El suspiró y volvió a tomar su lugar inicial, mirando el techo.- Estuve pensando y... - Su voz sonó estrangulada.- Creo que debemos movernos, para...

_ ¿Para qué Liz?- Susurró sin mirarla.- Ya está, no hay mas por que pelear...

_ ¡Idiota!- Le gritó la chica poniéndose de pie, obligándolo a mirarla.- Claro que lo hay.- Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero secos.- El Shibusen…

Soul se enderezó.

_ Pase lo que pase seremos siempre fieles al Shibusen y a Shinigami Sama.- Siguió la chica, sintiéndose cada vez más segura mientras hablaba.- Kid no dejara que esa bruja se quede con lo que su padre construyó. Ni ella ni nadie. Y yo voy a luchar a su lado. Por Shinigami Sama, por Kid. ¿Qué harás tu Soul?

Eater se quedó en silencio, mirando a su amiga. La furia y la determinación en sus ojos lo sacudieron. Sus palabras clavándose fuerte en su cabeza; tenía razón.

Dejar de luchar significaba traicionar a Shinigami Sama y seguro como el demonio que él no era un traidor.

.

.

.

Su respiración agitada era lo único que se oía en la ciudad vacía, más su pulso estaba acelerado por la emoción, no por el cansancio.

Se detuvo cerca de la entrada del bosque para recobrar el aliento. Aunque su estómago rugía por seguir y adentrarse, Patty sabía que, aunque estuviera segura que sus amigos se encontraban en el bosque, no tenía idea de en qué dirección por lo que decidió esperar a ver algún movimiento. Luego de veinte minutos en los que creyó que tendría que volver con las manos vacías, escuchó unas voces.

_ Realmente creí que encontraríamos más pistas sobre Ai-chan.- Patty se sobresaltó y se ocultó rápidamente. Dos muchachos que recordó ver en las clases de primer año antes de la caída del Shibusen caminaban a unos metros de ella.

Afortunadamente pasaron sin reparar en su presencia.

_ No te preocupes, vamos a encontrarla pronto. Ya oíste a Kid Sama.- Respondió uno de ellos y puso su mano en el hombro de su acompañante. Patricia casi gritó al oír el nombre de su técnico.

Manteniendo una distancia considerable, caminó detrás de ellos hasta un claro con una casucha vieja y aparentemente en mal estado.

Pudo ver cómo los chicos se aseguraron de encontrarse solos antes de marcar números en la puerta de la vieja casa.

¿Sería…?

Esperó un poco luego de que los muchachos entraran. Dudaba que esa casucha fuera la guardia de Shinigami Sama, aunque viniendo de su antiguo director todo podría ser. Al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de que los chicos no saldrían, así que se acercó hasta la puerta.

Una fuerza extraña bloqueaba la puerta, podía sentirlo, por lo que, siguiendo el accionar de los muchachos, marcó el único número que se le vino a la mente:

42- 42 - 564

Gracias a Shinigami Sama.

La puerta se abrió por sí sola y feo olor a humedad inundó sus fosas nasales. El interior era tan precario como el exterior, pero eso no le impidió infiltrarse en ella.

Patty avanzó por la habitación lentamente, casi podía saborear la victoria de haberlos encontrado, más no sabía realmente qué sucedería dados los últimos acontecimientos. Registró el lugar con la mirada, hasta dar con las marcas en el suelo, debajo de la cama; como si la misma hubiera sido arrastrada varias veces. La tomó de las patas y la empujó hacia atrás dejando al descubierto la puerta trampa. Reconoció al instante la fuerza que había sentido al entrar, por lo que volvió a marcar el número de Shinigami Sama.

El bullicio que brotó al abrirla la emocionó y sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

_ Ya lo tienes Patty.- Se animó a sí misma y, preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera que tuviera que enfrentar, bajó.

* * *

 _ **¡¿QUÉ?!**_

 _Estoy de vuelta, queridos, no saben lo que está siendo el trabajo en estos días! Pero ya tuve un descanso y con eso un nuevo capítulo._

 _La Maka que tanto ama Soul sigue ahí y quiere hacerse oír. Fuerte y claro. ¿Podrá Patty abrirle los ojos? Eso quierooooo ¡Ya!_

 _Mi nivel de ansiedad está por las nubes con este fic y soy yo la que lo escribe…_

 _¿Los habrá encontrado Patty? ¿Se habrá salvado Hero? ¿Qué piensan que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo?_

 _¡Ya tengo la escena principal escrita!_

 _Besos y abrazos,_

 _Saeko Evans_


	11. Verdad

**Declaimer: lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).**

 **Capítulo 10: Verdad**

Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, todo el bullicio oído con anterioridad quedó en silencio. Patty se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos a todos y lo primero que puedo ver fue a su técnico, parado frente a ella, a unos metros. Tenía el rostro con cicatrices que aún estaban curándose y vendajes que se veían debajo de su camisa. La miraba entre sorprendido y serio.

Probablemente tendría que haber actuado con más calma, pero sin poder contenerse, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y, aunque Kid no le devolvió el abrazo, cerró los ojos con alivio.

Se separó un poco, sin soltarlo.

_¿Nos encontraron?- Preguntó Kid secamente hiriéndola un poco, aunque se recompuso. No esperaba un recibimiento con globos y flores...

_ ¿Los guiaste hasta acá?- Patty miró por arriba del hombro de su técnico hacia la voz que la había llamado, Soul estaba parado, serio, con Liz detrás de él. Todos allí la miraban acusadoramente, pero ella no se amilanó. Tenía que permanecer con la cabeza fría para hacerles entender lo que ocurría. Negó.

_ Si tengo suerte no saben que salí.- Se separó más de Kid y lo miró a los ojos.- Chrona está bien, Medusa no le hizo daño.- No pudo distinguir las emociones detrás del gesto de Kid, así que continuó.- Deje a uno de los nuestros cuidándola, no te preocupes.

_ ¿Nuestros? ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Por qué íbamos a creerte después de habernos traicionado?- La Thompson hundió los hombros, sabiendo que tendría que luchar una larga batalla para recuperar su confianza con totalidad. Pero había pensado en lo que diría desde que había dejado el colegio.

_ Porque no lo hicimos.- El Eater hizo un gesto de desagrado con la boca.

_ Eso no fue lo que vi.- Patty suspiró con tristeza al recordar el rostro de Soul luego de ver a Black besando a Maka. Encaró nuevamente al Shinigami y le habló convencida.

_ Siente mi onda de alma, dime qué ves.- Y, aunque dudó, Kid lo hizo. No habían rastros de alteración, su onda de alma era tal y como la recordaba; estaba algo angustiada, pero feliz. Su expresión cambió, se suavizó y Patty supo que comenzaba a ganarlo.

La sala estaba repleta, por lo que alzó la voz para que todos pudieran escucharla, aunque su relato iba dirigido especialmente a Soul, Kid, Liz, Tsubaki y Spirit.

_ Todos en el Shibusen están hechizados por Medusa.- Soul frunció el ceño y Liz se acercó a Kid.- Cada vez que captura a alguno de nosotros utiliza un hechizo para hacernos olvidar que somos sus enemigos y hacernos creer que estamos de su lado.

Stein sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y la miró serio.

_ No sabía que tenía esa clase de poder.

_Ni nosotros.

_ ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estás mintiendo? ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos vas a entregar a Medusa?- La voz de Soul sonaba hueca y la muchacha temió que él se dejara llevar por el dolor. Al mirar alrededor, supo que no solo Eater lo pensaba. Respiró profundo y se enfocó en su hermana.

_ Patricia Thompson no tiene familia. Es el arma de Maka Albarn desde que ingresó al Shibusen y su mejor amiga desde entonces.- La sala estaba en completo silencio. Soul había dejado de respirar ante la mención de Maka, sus sentimientos eran un caos. - Somos uno de los equipos más poderosos de Medusa, la directora y fundadora de la escuela.- Kid apretó los puños y torció la boca con desagrado.- Nuestra misión es proteger a las personas de ustedes, los rebeldes. Un grupo sumamente violento que lastima, mata y roba, destruyendo la paz de nuestro hogar. - Suspiró, sintiendo alivio finalmente.- Eso es lo que Medusa me hizo creer, esos fueron los recuerdos que inventó para mi y que aún están en mi cabeza.

El siguiente minuto duró una eternidad, la muchacha rogaba porque ellos creyeran en lo que estaba contando; cuando comenzó a preocuparse, un sollozo rompió el silencio.

Liz se abalanzó contra su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza, derramando lágrimas en su sudadera. La muchacha correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento. Un par de brazos adicionales se sumó, Kid le sonrió desde el lado izquierdo y le depositó un beso en la frente. Allí fue cuando comenzó a llorar.

Una vez separados, Soul se quedó mirándola, casi podía ver la lucha que se desataba en su interior a través de sus ojos color rubí. Estaba tan lastimado.

_ Diste tu vida por Maka, llevas años peleando a su lado. ¿Realmente crees que podría traicionarte sin más? - No obtuvo más que silencio.

Soul no podía consigo, creerle significaba una nueva esperanza, aunque sabía que de tratarse de una farsa, no habría forma de levantarse de nuevo. Terminaría totalmente roto.

¿Qué hacer?

Cuando Patty pensó que lo había perdido por completo, Evans la envolvió entre sus cálidos brazos.

Alivio era lo único que el chico podía sentir, porque la Thompson tenía razón, su Maka nunca podría traicionarlo de esa manera y mucho menos para estar bajo las órdenes de la asesina de Shinigami Sama.

_ Lo intente.- Le dijo Patricia mirándolo a los ojos.- Pero ella no te conoce Soul, no sabe quién eres. - El muchacho respiró hondo y asintió, dejándole espacio a Tsubaki para ocupar su lugar.

_ Muchachos.- Dijo Stein adelantándose.- Se que muchos esperan respuestas, pero tenemos que hablar con Patty tranquilamente, déjennos solos con ella.- El resto de los alumnos fue abandonando el lugar rumbo a las habitaciones mientras el profesor le hacía señas para que tomara asiento. Liz se ubicó junto a ella.

_ ¿Qué ocurrió con Maka?- Preguntó Spirit con nuevas esperanzas. Se había sentido devastado al escuchar el relato de Soul.

_ Hace un tiempo intenté que recordara, como yo lo hice al escuchar a Medusa hablar sobre Liz.- Miró a Soul.- Así que puse uno de tus discos de blues favoritos para que lo escuchara y… terminó en el hospital.- Spirit miró al compañero de su hija y luego a Patty.

_ ¿Quieres decir…?

_ No se si es solo con Soul, o con todo lo que remueva algo de su pasado, pero el final siempre es el mismo. El hospital. Y cada vez es peor. Hasta ahora no pasó nada grave, pero temo que sí si sigue pasando. Por eso me quede en el Shibusen, tengo que encontrar la forma de revertir el hechizo.

_ ¿Ella está bien...? Me refiero…- Patty puso la mano sobre la del chico.

_ Si, distinta, tú lo viste, pero bien. Sigue siendo una buena amiga, aunque Medusa la convirtió en su fiel seguidora.

_ ¿Me odia, verdad?- Preguntó con tristeza, nunca hubiera pensado que Maka, su Maka, podría llegar a odiarlo. Aunque ya no era _**su**_ Maka… ¿Verdad?

Patty suspiró.

_ Cree que lo hace, Medusa le hizo creer que tu mataste a sus padres.- El Eater maldijo y Spirit masajeó el puente de su nariz.- Pero estoy segura de que algo siente, cada vez que ve algo relacionado a ti.

_ Ella está con Black Star.- Tsubaki habló después de estar tanto tiempo callada. Por fin veía una luz de esperanza, aunque las noticias que le había dado Liz seguían en su cabeza. La rubia asintió.

_ Pero es porque no los conocen. Ellos nunca estuvieron con ustedes, no saben…

_ Lo entiendo.- Susurró la guadaña, la chica suspiró.

_ ¿Él cómo está?- Preguntó Tsubaki sintiendo que su mundo volvía a enderezarse.

_ Bien, aunque también es fiel a Medusa. Es algo más correcto que Maka, lo cual parece una locura, digo, es Black.- Miró a la chica a los ojos.- La bruja le dijo que tú asesinaste a su arma.

_ Se volvió loco cuando me vio. Supongo que eso lo explica.- Susurró triste. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

_ Voy a averiguar cómo deshacer el hechizo, lo prometo.- La pelinegra suspiró, pero asintió con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Cómo piensas actuar ahora? ¿En qué podemos ayudar? -Spirit se sentía rejuvenecido; las piezas del rompecabeza por fin encajaban para él y, aunque se preocupaba por su hija, también confiaba en que podrían traerlos de regreso.

_ Lo bueno de haber podido salir es que tengo una forma de que ustedes entren.- Miró a Stein.- Marie Sensei me ayudó.- El profesor frunció el ceño y bajó lentamente su cigarrillo.- No recuerda, pero escuchó y vio cosas que la hicieron desconfiar de Medusa y me creyó cuando hable con ella. Creo que ese es nuestro camino, dejar de intentar que recuerden y hacer que se den cuenta de que clase de bruja que es Medusa.

Soul pensó en Maka y asintió, no haría nada que pudiera ponerla en peligro. Aunque tuviera que esperar mil años, aunque tuviera que verla con Black, incluso si no fueran a volver jamás. La protegería a toda costa.

_Será un trabajo de hormiga, lento.- Cuestionó Kid pensando en su novia.

_ Tal vez, tal vez no. No sabremos hasta probar. Lo único cierto es que despertar sus recuerdos a la fuerza puede lastimarlos, así que este es el único camino, al menos hasta que pueda descubrir una cura.

_ No te arriesgues demasiado.- Patty asintió a su hermana.- ¿Tú cómo estas?- La muchacha rió.

_ Ahora mucho mejor. Fue duro verlos a todos así, tan rendidos ante ella.- Habló con claro odio.- Intentar separarlos… o amigarlos en el caso de Chrona y Maka.

_¿Chrona y Maka peleadas?- Tsubaki no podía creerlo.

_No se tienen mucha estima que digamos. Chrona es altanera y algo bocona, eso a Maka no le gusta.-Todos en la sala se la quedaron viendo y es que era por demás extraño escuchar esos adjetivos utilizados para describir a la pelilila.

_ Sus vidas están cambiadas, por ende, sus personalidades también.- Explicó.

El resto se quedó en silencio y Patty supo por qué, temían lo mismo que ella. ¿Cuánto de esas personalidades quedarían y cuánto se iría al recordar? Ella misma tuvo que tomar las riendas de la situación al verse sola y actuar de formas que nunca pensó.

Aun así, sus amigos seguirán siendo sus amigos, además… la vida, por sí sola, nunca terminaba de moldearlos, no tendría por qué ser diferente… ¿Verdad?

Se puso de pie.

_ Tengo que volver.

_¿Tan pronto?- Reclamó Liz.

_ Si tardo demasiado se darán cuenta. Además mañana voy a volver, tenemos que planear cómo vamos a abrirles los ojos a los chicos para que vean la mentira en la que viven.

_ Te acompaño.- Se apresuró a decir su hermana mayor.

_No.- Contestó rápidamente.- Si ellos logran atraparte Kid se quedará sin armas. No te muevas de su lado. Él es uno de los objetivos principales de Medusa.- Liz miró a su técnico y asintió. Las hermanas se dieron un cálido abrazo, luego fue el turno de Kid de envolverla entre sus brazos.

_ Ten mucho cuidado.- Sonrió en respuesta. Soul, que lucía su despreocupada pose con las manos en los bolsillos, la llamó.

_ Vamos Thompson, que se nos va el sol.-Ella sabía que no podría hacer que se quede. Tenía demasiadas preguntas para hacerle, estaba segura.

.

.

.

_ ¿Tienes alguna pista acerca de cómo traerlos de vuelta?- Patty negó sabiendo que él pensaba en Maka. El chico asintió y el silencio reinó entre ellos mientras recorrían el bosque.

_ Tienes que confiar, Soul.- Dijo después de un tiempo. El chico la miró.- Confía en ella y en lo que siente por ti.- El Eater lanzó una risa triste.

_ Sentía.

_ Un amor como el de ustedes no puede acabarse de la noche a la mañana. Además, el hechizo de Medusa solo altera sus recuerdos, no su corazón. - El peliblanco suspiró antes de mirarla a los ojos.

_ ¿Ella lo ama?- Patty torció la boca y habló con seguridad.

_No; no del modo que a ti.- El chico asintió, esperando que su amiga tuviera razón. Al llegar a la boca del bosque, Patty lo obligó a detenerse.- Dile a Kid que voy a estar bien y que no se preocupe por Chrona, estoy tras ella.- Soul rió ante su seguridad y, sin poder contenerse, la abrazó con fuerza.

_ Gracias, por cuidarlas.- Patty le respondió el abrazo y al separarse le sonrió.

_ Déjamelo a mí Eater, tu chica está a salvo conmigo.

.

.

.

Con una gran sonrisa clavada en el rostro, Patty entró por el túnel oculto mientras su mente aún seguía junto a Liz y Kid en aquella casucha.

Apenas cruzó el umbral Marie Sensei la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella, sobresaltándola.

_ Algo está mal con Hero.- Dijo la mujer un poco asustada.

_¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó borrando su sonrisa de inmediato.

_ Cuando lo vi le dije que había hablado con vos sobre el túnel y estaba confundido, como si no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando.- Patty suspiró y cerró los ojos comprendiendo todo.- Ven conmigo, se lo que ocurrió.- Marie la miró sin entender, pero la siguió.

.

.

.

Aplicando un poco de fuerza a la cerradura Soul entró a su departamento. Tomó una bocanada de aire al recorrer el interior, las cosas estaban como él y Maka las habían dejado antes de salir camino a la fiesta del Shibusen.

Sus viejas zapatillas debajo del sofá, una taza en la mesa junto al libro favorito de Maka; se acercó y acarició la portada. Desde la batalla en la escuela no había sido capaz de volver, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo.

Aunque en ese momento todo era diferente.

Ese lugar era lo que necesitaba, su hogar lleno de los recuerdos felices que compartió con Maka, recuerdos que pudieran ayudarlo a traerla de vuelta.

Abrió el libro y sacó la foto que ella usaba de señalador, en la que se veían ellos dos tomados de las manos en la escalera del Shibusen.

_ Medusa va a pagar caro el haberte hecho olvidarme.- Susurró a la imagen con anhelo. Volvió a guardar la foto, tomó el libro y salió del departamento.

.

.

.

_Eso es…- Marie tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro, no podía creer lo que Patty estaba diciendo. ¿Medusa alterando sus mentes?-Patricia, lo que me estás contando…

_ Se que suena a locura Marie, por eso no planeaba decírtelo así sin más, pero lo viste con Hero.- La pistola demoníaca sabía que a la mujer le costaría digerirlo, pero las pruebas estaban frente a ella, no iba a mentirle. Además sin Hero que pudiera respaldarla necesitaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarla a encontrar el punto débil del hechizo de Medusa. Después de un momento en silencio, Marie habló:

_ ¿Ella también lo hizo conmigo?- Susurró seria.

_ Con todos los que estamos en el Shibusen. Sin contar a su gente de confianza, claro.

La mujer la miró, digiriendo la verdad; varias veces, durante la charla, había querido salir de la habitación para contarle a Medusa los desvaríos de la chica, pero el punto era que Patty estaba en lo cierto, las pruebas estaban en Hero, no podía negarlo. Esa bruja estaba jugando con todos.

_No puedo…- Comenzó Marie, se calló antes de terminar, bufó y cerró los ojos para calmar su rabia.- No puedo creer que esa bruja lograra controlarnos de esa manera.- Soltó enojada.

_ ¿De qué bruja estás hablando?- Ambas se voltearon asustadas. Chrona las miraba seria y con los brazos cruzados. El estómago de Patty se hizo un nudo.

De entre todos lo alumnos tenía que ser ella…

* * *

 _Perdón por la tardanza, esta vez no fue falta de tiempo, sino que el capitulo no terminaba de convencerme; pero aquí lo tienen! Por fin la verdad sale a la luz, o bueno, casi toda..._

 _La verdad que escribir sobre Soul odiando a Maka me estaba afectando mentalmente._

 _Por otro lado… ¿Alguno ve Skam? Estoy sufriendo tanto después del último capítulo, no puedo creer que haya llegado el final T.T_

 _gpe77 : gracias por el review! Yo también espero escribir pronto el reencuentro! Quiero darle felicidad al bonito de Soul *.*_

 _Una vez más gracias por leer, besos y abrazos!_

 _Saeko Evans_


	12. Cara a cara

**Declaimer: lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).**

 **Capítulo 11: Cara a cara**

Patty intentó poner la mejor sonrisa inocente que pudo y relajo su cuerpo aunque el estómago se le había hecho una piedra.

_Jaqueline.- Respondió casual ante la atónita mirada de Marie. Chrona frunció el ceño.- Me di cuenta que nos estuvo mintiendo.

_ ¿Hablaste con mi madre sobre eso?-No parecía muy convencida.

_No, es algo personal, si no te importa me gustaría manejarlo yo.- La pelilila la miró altaneramente.

_ Como quieras, siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con los entrenamientos o sus capacidades. Procura que tus "problemas personales" no influyan en el trabajo.

Patty resistió los deseos de explicarle con lujo de detalles donde podía meterse sus palabras y sonrió de la forma más falsa que encontró.

_No te preocupes.- La hija de Medusa salió de la habitación y Marie miró a la rubia.

_ ¿Realmente ustedes son amigas?- Preguntó la mujer.

_ Créeme, la verdadera Chrona es una de las personas más dulces que vas a conocer jamás. Rara, pero dulce.

Y no podía esperar para volverla a la normalidad.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez Black Star entró por ella, les sonrió a ambas.

_ Maka quiere hablar con vos.- Le dijo a la rubia, quien asintió y se puso de pie.

.

.

.

Cuando Patty entró en la enfermería vio a su amiga con la mirada ausente, señal suficiente para que las alarmas en su cabeza comenzaran a sonar, con o sin hechizo.

_Black me dijo que querías verme. - Maka la miró y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Te sientes bien?

_Si… solo….- La chica suspiró, parecía indecisa sobre algo. Al final clavó sus ojos en ella.- ¿Me creerías una loca si te dijera que creo que Medusa Sama oculta algo? - Patty la miró sorprendida y se sentó lentamente junto a ella, con el corazón a mil revoluciones.

_ ¿Por qué crees eso?- Maka parecía dudosa, pero al ver a Patty a los ojos habló sabiendo que ella no la creería una traidora.

_La historia que nos contó sobre Soul Eater… no creo que sea cierta.- Patty asintió para que continuara, por dentro gritaba queriendo contarle toda la verdad.

_¿Recuerdas algo más sobre el ataque?- Su amiga negó y sin quitar los ojos de los suyos, habló segura:

_ No, pero hay cosas que no cuadran. Cuando vi a Eater no sentí miedo, sino todo lo contrario.- Miró sus manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas.- Era como si supiera que algo tenía que pasar; algo en lo más mínimo malo. Eso no es lo que debería sentir frente al asesino de mis padres. Además…

_¿Qué?- Apremió la rubia, emocionada.

_ Cuando me llamó, cuando dijo mi nombre…- Patty notó que sus ojos se enrojecían.- Por Dios, puedo jurar que estaba triste.- La chica sonaba desesperada.- Él estaba realmente lastimado y no logro entender por qué.- La Thompson puso la mano en la pierna de su amiga y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

_ Te creo.- Susurró intentando pensar cuanto decirle.- ¿Recuerdas que Hero no volvió al Shibusen conmigo y Justin?- Maka asintió, atenta.- Le pregunté qué había sucedido allá afuera, pero Medusa nos encontró antes que pudiera contármelo y se lo llevó con ella.- La Albarn la escuchaba con las manos apretadas y el ceño fruncido.- Cuando volví a verlo no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

Maka se enderezó en la camilla, sin despegar sus ojos del arma.

_ ¿Crees que le prohibió decírtelo?- Patty se encogió de hombros. Era obvio que el lavado de cerebro no iba a ser la primera opción de Maka. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos. ¿Cuánto más podía estirar la verdad? ¿Cuánto más podía contarle?

_Eso solo agrega más leña al fuego.- Comentó la paciente y la miró dudosa.- ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a Black?- Patty negó de inmediato.

_No creo que debamos decirle nada hasta tener pruebas. No nos traicionaría, pero no nos creería. - Maka asintió, dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en la almohada.

_¿Qué hacemos ahora?- La Thompson retorció los dedos de sus pies mientras fijaba la vista en su amiga, quien esperaba una respuesta.

No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una buena idea, pero la técnica había confiado en ella al exponerle sus inquietudes y bien sabía que había sido algo difícil. ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo? Era Maka después de todo.

Al carajo.

_ Yo ya hice algo.- Comenzó, atrayendo toda la muchacha.-Salí de nuevo.-La rubio cenizo abrió los ojos, sorprendida.- Y encontré a los rebeldes.

_ ¿Estás loca?- Maka parecía preocupada y a punto de golpearla.-¿Te hicieron algo? - Patty negó.

_ Hablamos unos momentos, luego me dejaron ir. Y no me siguieron.- Se apresuró a agregar ante la atónita mirada de su compañera.- Desde su lado de la historia están obligados a escapar porque los cazamos como animales.

_ ¿Y tu les crees?- Susurró la rubia cenizo con el ceño fruncido, desconfiada.

Que Shinigami Sama la ayudara.

_ Si.- Dijo segura.

Silencio total.

La Albarn cerró los ojos, suspiró y volvió a mirarla, decidida.

_ Quiero hablar con él.- Dijo seria. Patty abrió la boca impresionada. Quiero hablar con Soul Eater.

Santa mierda.

.

.

.

_ ¡Black Star! - Gritó Chrona para llamar su atención. El chico, que caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a los entrenamientos se giró y le sonrió al ver que era la hija de Medusa Sama.

_ ¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó cuando ella llegó a su lado.

_ Eso creo.-Comenzó.- Se que Patty es amiga tuya, pero estuve notando cosas raras…- Star frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Raras…?

_ Tal vez no sea nada, pero siento que oculta cosas. A veces desaparece y no puedo encontrarla dentro de la escuela.- Él asintió sin preocuparse demasiado, sabía que Chrona no era la persona favorita de Maka y Patty y viceversa.

_No te preocupes, gracias por decirme antes de ir con Medusa.- La chica le sonrió.

_ Déjame saber si sabes algo.- Black volvió a asentir y le dio la espalda. Verdad o no iba a mantener los ojos abiertos.

.

.

.

_ Estás demente.-Susurró Tsubaki al albino.- Podrían atraparte.-Ya lo sabía. Por eso había salido sin decirle a nadie. El plan era salir, acercarse al Shibusen y… bueno, no había más plan realmente.

_ Me estoy muriendo allí dentro, Tsubaki. Hace días que no sabemos nada de Patty. ¿Y si Medusa supo que nos encontró? - La chica suspiró.

_ Lo sé, yo también estoy preocupada, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que ella vuelva a nosotros. De otro modo estamos arriesgándolo todo.

Soul miró al Shibusen de lejos sintiéndose más cerca de Maka. Cerró los ojos, anhelando el perfume de su técnico.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

_ Más despacio Maka.- Un susurro enojado se escuchó unos metros a la derecha de donde se encontraban. Al girarse, Tsubaki apretó su brazo con fuerza. Maka y Patty avanzaban por la ciudad, con la técnico liderando la marcha.

Una oleada de calor y emoción azotó el cuerpo del Eater. Centró toda su atención en ella: tenía el rostro concentrado y ojos decididos; verla tan cerca y no poder tocarla le dolía físicamente. Al menos estaba a salvo.

_ Hay que seguirlas.-Susurró a la pelinegra quien parecía contrariada.

_ Tal vez nos ataque si nos ve, no podemos poner a Patty en esa situación.- Pero el albino ya había comenzado a andar tras ellas.

Maka estaba hermosa, pensó Soul. Su cabello suelto, más largo de lo que podía recordar y su piel había tomado un color dorado por las horas de entrenamiento bajo el sol. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla.

Dios, como extrañaba esas piernas.

La Albarn se detuvo de pronto y giró hacia el lugar en donde Soul y Tsubaki estaban escondidos.

_ Sal ya.-Dijo calmada, sorprendiendo a Patty. El Eater miró a su amiga y salió junto a ella.

La rubio cenizo no era tonta, estaba consciente que todo aquello podía ser una trampa para ella y su arma. Podían querer matarla, torturarla para obtener información de Medusa Sama o incluso usarla como rehén. Pero cuando él salió cauteloso con un brillo en los ojos que la hizo temblar, pensó en seguir adelante. Tal vez se había vuelto loca, como sea, lo iba a averiguar en un momento.

_ ¿Por qué nos sigues?- El Eater levantó una ceja.

_ ¿Por qué no me atacaste? Ya pasaron más de unos segundos sin que uno de ustedes quiera matarnos.- Algo en Maka se revolvió. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella? Miró a su arma y luego al rebelde.

_Yo no te ataco, tu no me atacas. ¿Bien?- Aunque sorprendido, Soul levantó las manos al aire.- Patty me dijo que habló con ustedes.- La sorpresa del chico fue evidente y casi cómica, luego de eso se vio enojado y miró a la Thompson.

_ Sabe que Medusa oculta algo.-Dijo la rubia rápidamente para dispersar los miedos del chico.- Ella quiere conocerlos y escuchar que tienen para decir.

Soul se relajó considerablemente ante la atenta mirada de la rubio cenizo. Asintió y miró a su compañera quien le sonrió.

Maka no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, llevaba toda su vida entrenando para derrotarlos y allí estaba, teniendo una tranquila conversación en el medio de la ciudad; sonrisas de por medio. Concentró su atención en la de cabello negro y pensó que parecía estar lejos de ser la rebelde asesina que le habían descripto. O por lo menos no tenía la apariencia de una.

Mientras caminaban Soul miraba de reojo a su técnica, cuidando de no parecer demasiado obvio, pero a pesar de que intentó guardar silencio, las palabras brotaron de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

_ ¿Qué te sucedió? - Dijo captando su atención.- La última vez que nos vimos.- Maka parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

_No lo sé con exactitud, por eso estoy aquí.- Soul frunció el ceño.

_No fui yo.- contestó rápidamente, temiendo que ella creyera que quería lastimarla. La chica recordó como Black lo había acusado y negó.

_ Lo sé, ya me había pasado antes.- Era completamente sincera.

_ Será mejor apurarnos.- Dijo Patty mirando a los alrededores.- Hablemos cuando sea seguro.

.

.

.

Cuando Maka puso sus pies en el suelo hubo varias exclamaciones de asombro. Soul buscó con la mirada a Spirit, que parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre su hija con los ojos cristalinos. El Eater negó en su dirección y el hombre detuvo sus pasos. Kid y Liz parecían sorprendidos.

_ Ella es Maka.-Dijo con la boca seca.- Viene con Patty.

El Shinigami asintió, comprendiendo y notó la inseguridad de la chica. Sus ojos escudriñaban cada rincón esperando ser atacada en cualquier momento.

_ ¿Vas a entregarnos?- Soltó mirándola seriamente, fuera su amiga o no, está Maka era diferente. Ella clavó sus ojos en él y levantó la barbilla, orgullosa.

_ ¿Vas a matarme?

_Nunca te lastimaríamos.- Contestó Soul quemándola con la mirada.- Tienes mi palabra.- Y maldita sea, todo ella le creyó. Asintió en su dirección porque no confiaba en su voz.

_ Ven, siéntate.- Hablo Tsubaki con una sonrisa tranquila. La chica miro a Patty antes de aceptar.

Poco a poco la gente comenzó a dispersarse por orden del hombre del cigarrillo. Eater la miraba como si esperara algo y el pelirrojo del fondo seguía todos sus pasos, aunque se mantenía apartado. Nadie le gritó, nadie la atacó.

_ Patty me dijo que se esconden aquí.- No sabía muy bien cómo empezar, así que opto por romper el hielo.

_Es la única forma de resguardarnos, la magia nos mantiene ocultos.

Ella asintió. Aunque miraba al Shinigami podía sentir los ojos del Eater en ella. Y eso le gustaba. Luego pensó en Black y trató de retirar sus pensamientos.

Suspiró y se giró para quedar frente al peliblanco.

_ ¿Mataste a mis padres?- Preguntó sin más, no había necesidad de endulzar las cosas. El silencio que sobrevoló fue total. El labio del chico tembló levemente.

_No.- Su voz sonó dura, pero firme. ¿Tenía que creerle?

_Eso me dijo Medusa Sama.- Una sombra de ira cruzó el rostro del chico ante la mención de la bruja, pero en ningún momento sintió miedo.

_ Y esto es lo que yo te digo.- Se acercó a ella sin apartar sus ojos rojos de los de ella y se sentó de frente, provocándole un escalofrío por la proximidad.- Yo no maté a tus padres, Maka.- Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro. Maldito fuera, la tenía hipnotizada, no había otra explicación. El aire se volvía caliente cuando él estaba cerca.

_ ¿ Como sabes mi nombre? - El chico se retiró un poco, algo inseguro.- Y no hablo de ahora, sino del día en que nos encontramos. Se supone que no nos conocíamos, a no ser que realmente mataras a mis padres.- Abrió la boca y luego la cerró, miró a Patty.

Sí, bueno, carajo.

_ Tu voz está en mi cabeza.- Habló bajito. El chico la miró sorprendido. Ya no le importaba mantener su fortaleza, quería entender por qué pensaba en él incluso antes de conocerlo.- ¿Por qué estaría allí hablando sobre jazz si no te conozco?- Sonaba angustiada y lo estaba.

A cada momento estaba más segura que la persona en la que más confiaba mentía; estaba rodeada de enemigos y había dejado atrás a su única ancla: Black Star.

Las palabras de la Albarn golpearon a Soul en lo más profundo. Por un lado lo emocionaba que recordara algo sobre él, pero ver la angustia en los ojos de la mujer que amaba le cerró la garganta. Realmente no sabía qué decir.

_ Tal vez si llenamos los espacios en blanco de a poco…- Comenzó Kid, pero Soul lo cortó.

_No, es peligroso.

_ ¿De qué están hablando?- Quiso saber Albarn con el ceño fruncido. Los miraba a ambos alternativamente.

_ Escucha con atención, Maka.- Habló el hombre de anteojos luego de darle una larga calada a su cigarrillo.- No tiene sentido seguir ocultándote esto.

* * *

Bueno, por fin Maka y Soul juntos de nuevo! Estuve esperando esto desde que empecé a escribir el fic, aunque claro, alguien no va a estar tan feliz y comprensivo con esta nueva situación.

Melanie-chan, tu review me hizo reír mucho! De veras sentí que me retabas por tardar tanto y es que si T.T tardo demasiado en subirlos, pero es porque quiero que salgan lo mejor posible.

A mí también me gusta StarMa, es raro, pero si no fuera porque creo que con Soul hacen la pareja perfecta, Black y Maka serían un ship increíble. Gracias por dejar tu review, realmente me hizo muy feliz, espero poder leerte de nuevo.

Ahora sí, disculpen la tardanza y espero disfruten el capitulo!

¡Besos y abrazos!

Saeko Evans


	13. Espacios en blanco

**Declaimer: lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).**

 **Capítulo 12: Espacios en blanco**

_ ¿Ocultándome qué ?-Dijo Maka, despacio y con el ceño fruncido. Soul se levantó bruscamente y se puso frente al profesor, todos a su alrededor se sobresaltaron más el técnico permaneció tranquilo, mirando al albino.

_ Stein.- Dijo en advertencia. Albarn por primera vez sintió la amenaza en su voz.

_ Piensa un poco, sus ataques solo suceden cuando nos referimos a recuerdos específicos. - Comenzó mirando a su alumno.- Al menos eso es lo que sabemos hasta ahora. Podemos decirle sobre Medusa; como Patty hizo con Marie.- Los brazos del chico se relajaron. Dudaba. Miró a Maka sopesando las palabras de Stein y al final asintió. A la chica se le secó la boca, la preocupación desbordaba de los ojos del Eater. El profesor la miró.

_ Sé cómo esto va a sonar, pero también recuerda que, como dijiste, tenías la voz de Soul en tu cabeza incluso antes de conocerlo. Eso ya es muy extraño.- Maka lo miró con recelo, pero asintió.- La bruja Medusa fue una de las mayores enemigas del Shibusen, hace meses logró infiltrarse en una fiesta de la escuela y asesinó a su director.- Maka abrió la boca y luego la cerró, eso era ridículo, ella asistía al Shibusen desde niña y Medusa…- Tomó de rehenes a muchos alumnos y puso un hechizo en ellos; les hizo olvidar su pasado y creer que ella era su aliada, cuando es exactamente lo contrario.

Albarn se quedó en silencio mirando al hombre que había hablado. La idea que acababa de plantear era tan disparatada que estuvo a punto de reír. Ella misma tenía recuerdos de Medusa en su niñez… Aunque según el cuento de los rebeldes su cerebro estaba lavado ¿Verdad…?

La sola contemplación sobre ese hecho la hizo reír. Fuerte.

No fue hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Soul Eater que dejó de hacerlo. Lo odiaba. O más bien, odiaba no poder odiarlo para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

_ ¿Realmente esa historia es la mejor que tienen?-Dijo luego de unos momentos, prestando atención al hombre nuevamente.

_ No es un juego Maka.-Dijo Soul, serio. Era absurdo. ¿Realmente ellos esperaban que les creyera?

Patty se abrió paso hacia un costado y tomó a la chica rubia de la mano para conducirlas a ambos frente a Albarn. Viéndolas juntas no pudo evitar pensar que…

_¿Somos muy parecidas, verdad?- Asintió lentamente, mirando a su arma.- Se llama Elizabeth Thompson, es mi hermana mayor.

Patty no tenía hermanas. Ni hermanos. Ni ninguna otra clase de familia. Habían vivido en la escuela desde pequeñas, se habían criado juntas.

Ante su silencio, la rubia se adelantó y puso las manos en sus hombros, mirándola fijamente.

_ Si no les crees a ellos, créeme a mi. Yo recordé hace un tiempo, fue difícil y caótico, pero es la realidad. Medusa no es más que una bruja ansiosa de poder y nosotros somos sus títeres. -Susurró.- Tenes que creerme, porque con o sin hechizo eres mi mejor amiga, Maka.- Y sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

Patricia nunca podría lastimarla, lo sabía porque conocía su onda de alma a la perfección. Miró al resto de las personas en esa gran habitación; todos la observaban expectantes, más ninguna daba señales de querer dañarla. Conteniendo el aliento, notó que sus ondas de alma eran más cálidas que las de sus compañeros en el Shibusen. Maldita sea.

_No puede ser cierto, Patty.- Susurró deseando estar a solas con ella. Pudo distinguir el miedo en su voz, porque creerle significaba que toda su vida, todo lo que conocía, era una mentira.

Ella era una mentira.

Por Dios, ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto?

_Black.- Dijo de repente con el estómago en un puño.-Él…

_ También está bajo el hechizo.- Se apresuró a decir. Maka cerró los ojos y suspiró. No sabía bien qué sucedía ni quien era quien en la historia, pero la sola idea de que Black conociera la verdad y estuviera con Medusa en el engaño la hacía querer vomitar. Cuando abrió los ojos buscó los rubí con una necesidad que la hizo estremecer.

Y en su interior supo que eso sólo podía confirmar la versión del hombre del cigarrillo, porque no había forma de que se sintiera así si él realmente era el asesino de sus padres.

_ Te conocía.- Dijo bajito. No era una pregunta. En lo más profundo ella lo sabía; esa certeza junto a la confianza que tenía en Patty era el motivo por el cual les creía. Él asintió de todas maneras, parecía contrariado, como si no quisiera seguir hablando.-No va a darme otro ataque.- Sabía que eso era lo que le preocupaba porque era la carta que había jugado el hombre del cigarrillo para calmarlo. El por qué de tanta precaución de su parte era una puerta que no pensaba abrir en ese momento.

_¿Cómo lo sabes?-El tono en su voz disipó toda duda.

_ Mi cabeza está bien.- Patty seguía junto a ella y eso le daba seguridad.- Mis sentimientos son un caos, pero mi cabeza está bien. Cuando me dan los ataques mi cabeza colapsa.- No sabía si se estaba explicando bien, pero eso era todo lo que podía decir al respecto. El chico asintió y la tensión de sus hombros disminuyó. Miró a su amiga nuevamente.

_ Quiero saber.- Ella negó, pero el Shinigami se acercó.

_ Pregunta y nosotros veremos si es seguro contestarte o no.- Suspiró.

_ ¿Mis padres están vivos?

_ Sí.-Contestó sin apartar sus ojos ámbar de los suyos. Mordió su lengua para alejar las lágrimas, la esperanza creció en su interior como una ola de calor. - Pero no voy a decirte nada más.- Asintió con resignación, luego de un suspiro.

_ ¿Todos acá son alumnos del Shibusen?

_ Y profesores.- Dijo el hombre del cigarrillo.- Soy Stein, él es Spirit.- Señaló al pelirrojo del fondo, quien le sonrío. La calidez que le transmitió con ese gesto la hizo sonreír también.

_ ¿Y tu?- Le dijo al Shinigami.

_ Era alumno, al igual que tu.

_ ¿Eras?- El asintió.

_ Medusa mató a mi padre. Cuando recuperemos el Shibusen tomaré su lugar.- Sus palabras le dieron escalofríos y la determinación con la que habló la hizo sentir un gran respeto. Aunque no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a "recuperar" el colegio.

_ ¿Eras un alumno? Pero eres un Shinigami…- Si el quisiera podría sentarse y esperar para utilizar una Death Scythe. Kid sonrió.

_ Quiero crear mis propias Death Scythe, por eso comencé a asistir al colegio junto a mis armas demoníacas.

_ Kid…- La voz de advertencia de Soul sonaba cada vez que sentía que alguien le decía demasiado. ¿Qué tendrían de importantes las armas demoniacas de…? Miro a la hermana mayor de Patricia junto al Shinigami. _Oh..._

Se giró hacia Patty.

_ ¿Tu eres su arma, cierto?- La chica asintió luego de un momento y Maka se sentó en silencio.

Demasiado, era demasiado para procesar en un solo día.

_ Creo que debería irme.- Dijo lentamente a nadie en particular. Cuando levantó su vista, sus ojos encontraron automáticamente a los del albino que la miraban con el ceño fruncido.- Tal vez pueda volver mañana.- No quería que pensara que iba a traicionarlo… traicionarlos…

Necesitaba espacio.

Soul asintió e insistió para acompañarlas de vuelta a la escuela, pero ella se negó. No iba a arriesgarse a que lo atraparan. Los atraparan… _demonios._

.

.

.

Volvieron en silencio lo cual agradeció, aparentemente Patty se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba unos momentos para ella. No que no la quisiera consigo, claro, pero su cabeza pedía a gritos por un respiro.

Entraron a la cafetería tiempo después, sabía que su amiga estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos para cerciorarse que se encontrara bien.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba frente a su café, su cabeza no paraba de pensar. ¿Cómo vivir esa vida de mentira tras saber la verdad? ¿Cómo convivir con esas personas que la matarían sin dudarlo? Aplastó con fuerza la galleta que tenía en la mano izquierda.

_Se que es difícil Maka, pero tienes que tratar de despejar tu mente o ellos se darán cuenta.- Asintió, admirándola. Ella era un desastre aunque la tuviera a su lado, apoyándola, no quería imaginarse lo que habría sido para la rubia descubrir la verdad sola.

Y como si el tema de la falta de memoria no fuera suficiente, Eater entraba en el cuadro. Una vez lejos de él podía pensar con claridad y la verdad era que muchos de los sentimientos que despertaba en ella la atemorizaban un poco.

Dio un sorbo a su café con el ceño fruncido. ¿Realmente creía en lo que le habían contado? Creía en Patty, sí. Y para qué mentirse, también creía en él.

Era peligroso y odiaba sentirse así, pero lo hacía. Por eso tendría que poner a su cabeza a trabajar en lugar de sus sentimientos de ahora en adelante. _Fácil pensarlo, difícil ponerlo en práctica con ese par de rubís delante._

 _Ugh… ya no podía confiar ni en su propia cabeza._

_ Ey chicas.- Levantó la vista hacia un sonriente Black Star que se inclinó para darle un beso. Ella le respondió tratando de ignorar el vacío en el estómago que le había causado ese roce de labios. Cuando él se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar con Patty, la chica miró su perfil sintiéndose culpable. ¿Podría llamarse traición el no decirle la verdad que acababa de descubrir? No tenía la respuesta o no quería saberla, porque su amiga tenía razón, contarle sin pruebas sería un gran error.

Cuando Giriko y Eruka entraron hablando entre sí, ella clavó la vista en su café con las palabras de su arma aun en la cabeza: _"Se darán cuenta"_. Quería gritar de frustración.

_ ¿Maka, estás bien?- Black la miraba con el ceño fruncido, recordándole un poco a Soul y su semblante de preocupación.

 _No Maka, no vayas por ahí. No los compares._

_Si, no te preocupes.- Le dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a besarlo. Cosa que no pareció ser una buena idea, porque pudo ver un destello de realización en sus ojos. Él sabía que algo andaba mal con ella.

.

.

.

Fue una sorpresa para ella saber que Marie estaba en su misma posición; una vez que Patty se lo hizo saber no dudo en buscarla y hablar con la enfermera. Eso la ayudó mucho, no solo con sus dudas sino también con sus miedos. Si bien ella no había tenido recuerdos o pedazos de ellos, como le había sucedido a Maka, había visto y escuchado cosas que la habían hecho dudar. Además estaba esa sensación en el estómago que la asaltaba cada vez que Giriko estaba cerca.

_ No se como explicarlo.- Le había dicho la enfermera.-Pero es como si todo mi cuerpo me alertara sobre él, como si físicamente no lo quisiera cerca.

_ ¿Cómo haces para ocultar todo esto? ¿Para actuar como si nada pasara? - La mujer se encogió de hombros.

_No es fácil, pero me sigo diciendo que si Patty pudo hacerlo sola durante este tiempo, ¿Por qué no yo? Además no es como si tuviéramos otra opción. No podemos irnos sin más y dejar al resto viviendo esta mentira. - Maka asintió.- Se lo debo a Hero.

Marie le explicó lo sucedido con él, como se había sacrificado para hacerle llegar a Patty la información sobre el túnel. Podría haber escapado, pero había vuelto con su amiga, había vuelto por todos ellos. Ese era el espíritu del Shibusen, le había dicho Patricia.

Nunca dejabas atrás a los tuyos. Eran una gran familia.

Pensó en Medusa y la ira dentro de ella no hizo más que aumentar. Esa bruja hacía y deshacía a sus anchas, jugando con sus mentes sin remordimiento. La cara de Kid vino a sus pensamientos junto con el dolor en sus ojos al recordar a su padre.

Le dolía no poder recordarlo, ni a él ni a los demás en la guardia. Demonios incluso Black había sido parte de su vida anterior y esa mujer se lo había quitado todo.

Suspiró.

¿Qué había sido Black Star para ella antes? ¿Qué había sido Soul? ¿Qué habían sido Marie, Kid y Patty?

¿Quién había sido ella?

.

.

.

Cuando Maka entró en el Hall del colegio y vio a la bruja aproximarse supo que había tenido demasiada suerte evitándola todos esos días, por lo que respiró profundo y trató de controlar sus emociones, tal y como Patty le había enseñado.

_ Veo que ya estas recuperada, Maka.-La sonrisa en su rostro la hizo querer golpear algo, pero en su lugar le devolvió el gesto.

_ Lo estoy, Patty y Black fueron de ayuda.

_Me alegro de escucharlo.- La mujer puso una mano en su mejilla y habló como una madre a su hija:

_¿Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, verdad?- _¿Cómo me dejé engañar tanto tiempo?_ Asintió.

_ Lo se, Medusa Sama, usted siempre está para nosotros.- Quería vomitar en su propia boca.-Aprovecho para disculparme una vez más por salir sin su consentimiento, Patty me advirtió que no debíamos hacerlo, pero estaba tan asustada por Black Star.

Rogaba sonar lo suficientemente convincente para alejar a su amiga de cualquier tipo de problema. Medusa le sonrió amablemente.

_ Debiste hacerle caso, Maka.- _"Debiste hacerle caso, Maka. Debiste correr."_ Las náuseas la golpearon como un puñetazo mientras el eco de las palabras de la bruja se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Era su misma voz, pero con un tono amenazante, en otro momento, en otra vida.

No, no en otra vida…

_ Pudo haber sido peligroso. Lo bueno es que estás a salvo.- La chica estaba congelada, peleando entre la Medusa de su cabeza y la que tenía delante.

_ Claro Medusa Sama.- Se las arregló para decir con una sonrisa. Las manos en puños, temblando, escondidas de la vista de la bruja.

_ Te veo mas tarde, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con Giriko.- Acaricio su rostro antes de darse la vuelta. Maka la vio alejarse con el cuerpo entumecido y la respiración entrecortada. Del otro lado del Hall Marie la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Pero no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa en todo el día. Esa frase estaba estancada en sus oídos, erizandole la piel.

No fue hasta la noche que cayó en un sueño profundo, que las palabras de Medusa cobraron sentido. No habían imágenes, solo negro, pero la voz de Black se oía clara:

 __ Maka, corre…_

 __ ¡No!- Su propia voz sonaba angustiada.- Tengo que sacarte de acá._

 __ Escóndete, no dejes que te encuentre.- El miedo la tenía paralizada, cosas malas habían pasado y otras peores pasarían si no sacaba a Black de ahí.- Encuentra a los demás… encuentra..._

 __ Tenemos que… ¿Black? ¡Black! - Estaba llorando, sentía las lágrimas correr junto al terror._

 __ Debiste hacerle caso, Maka. Debiste correr._

Maka despertó de un salto con lágrimas en los ojos. Las emociones y la intensidad de ese recuerdo la dejaron temblando. De repente todo era demasiado. Medusa, el Shibusen, las mentiras y las actuaciones. Todo.

Sin importarle que el reloj marcara las dos de la mañana, la chica salió de la cama usando solo sus shorts y remera de sudadera ni zapatos. Encontró el camino hacia el exterior por el túnel secreto sin medir el peligro. Una vez fuera, respiró profundo, como si hubiera contenido el aliento desde que despertó de su sueño. Una vez, dos, tres veces. El aire no parecía ser suficiente.

Se limpió la sangre que cayó de su nariz y comenzó su camino hacia la guardia, pero una voz la tuvo.

_¿Maka?- Soul se levantó del tronco de árbol en el que estaba sentado, nada más que preocupación en sus ojos. - Tu nariz…

La chica no le dio tiempo a continuar, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó; la fuerza del impacto hizo que el chico diera varios pasos hacia atrás. Se quedaron así por unos momentos, escuchando la respiración del otro.

_ Recordé algo.- Susurró a su oído temiendo hablar más fuerte a pesar que solo eran ellos y la noche. Sintió que todo el cuerpo del chico se tensaba a su alrededor. - No había imágenes, solo voces. La mía y la de Black.

El chico suspiró fuerte ante la mención de su novio y la abrazó más fuerte, sin querer dejarla ir. Mejilla contra mejilla.

_ ¿Qué decía?- Preguntó en un susurro al igual que ella.

_ Quería que corriera.- Sintió sus ojos aguarse porque también recordaba la angustia y el miedo.- Quería que lo dejara atrás. No podía dejarlo atrás.

_ Siento que todo sea así.- Por primera vez desde que la verdad le fue revelada, Maka no tuvo un ápice de duda y si no fuera porque tendría que dejar de abrazarlo, iría hasta el dormitorio de Medusa para aplastarla mientras dormía.

_ No es tu culpa, fue ella.- Lo último lo escupió con odio, porque eso era todo lo que podía sentir por la bruja.

_ No hagas una locura.- Pidió él con calma.- No hasta saber cómo devolverles sus recuerdos.

Maka suspiró y asintió sin moverse; el silencio los envolvió por unos momentos.

_¿Qué cosas voy a recordar, Soul?- Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre; él cerró los ojos al escucharla. Albarn aspiró el perfume del peliblanco y deslizó sus dedos por la espalda del chico, con lentitud, hasta llegar a su cintura.

_ Maka.- Dijo él en advertencia, aunque no supo si por los recuerdos o por el camino de sus manos. Pero cerca no era suficiente. El aire estaba caliente a su alrededor.

_¿Qué haces acá?- Preguntó la chica ya que no era la primera vez que lo encontraba en los alrededores.

_ Cuando no puedo dormir, salgo a caminar al bosque y siempre termino en el mismo lugar.

_Es peligroso.- No quería que lo capturaran, no quería que lo hicieran olvidarla. Ya era suficiente con que ella no pudiera recordarlo.

Por primera vez desde que lo había encontrado, Maka se separó del peliblanco, tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. Se habían oscurecido, pero la veían con adoración.

_ ¿Eras mi arma, cierto?- Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, ya que sentía hacia él una conexión más grande que con la propia Patty. Y claro, luego estaba su onda de alma, que la chica pensó que sería su cosa favorita de ese momento en adelante.

_ Lo soy.- Contestó con seguridad y ella no pudo más que sonreír antes de volver a abrazarlo.

* * *

 _El amoorrrr~ Esta última escena está en mi top 3 junto con Black en la guardia y Patty contando la verdad a todos._

 _Tenía el capítulo preparado hace dos semanas, pero seguía leyéndolo una y otra vez sin que pudiera gustarme completamente. Hasta que hoy encontre el problema, una escena que, por mas que me gustase, no encajaba. Así que tuve que hacer tripa corazón y sacarla jajaja_

 _La cabeza de Maka es un caos y tener a Soul con sus ojos de cachorrito y a Black como su novio no la están ayudando mucho, pobrecita. Eater tampoco las tiene fácil, claro, pero al menos el sabe quien es…_

 _Espero que les siga gustando la historia y que no esté perdiendo la fuerza que tenía en un principio, eso me tiene un poco preocupada._

 _¿Qué parte les gustó más de la historia y del capítulo? Espero sus reviews con ansias._

 _Besos y abrazos,_

 _Saeko Evans_


	14. Descubiertos

**Declaimer: lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).**

 **Capítulo 13: Descubiertos**

Soul estaba acostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba el techo de su habitación. Kid, que veía divertido la sonrisa boba en el rostro del albino, le tiró una almohada en la cara.

_ Es la primera vez desde que llegaste que te veo tan feliz.- El Eater se incorporó y fijó su atención en su amigo.

_ Ella confía en mí, Kid. Después de todo lo que Medusa hizo para separarnos corrió a mis brazos.- La voz de Soul sonaba esperanzada y el shinigami no podía más que compartir su felicidad, por él y por Maka. Aún así, no quería que se ilusionara demasiado.

_ Entiendo que estés así y a mi también me pone muy contento, pero ella todavía no te recuerda. Y Black…- El albino suspiró revolviendo su cabello.

_ Lo se, no soy idiota, Kid. Ella está con él.- Lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero días atrás había creído que ella nos había traicionado, ayer creía que seguiría odiándome por los cuentos de Medusa. Y no fue así, con o sin hechizo están acercándose a nosotros, creyendo en nosotros.

Kid le sonrió pensando en Chrona. Era cierto que ella no parecía mostrar signos de cambio según Patty, pero lo que decía su amigo era verdad. Tenían algo que creyeron habían perdido días atrás: esperanza.

Soul se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente y soltó un suspiró. Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir las manos de Maka recorrer su espalda, su perfume, su voz, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. La había extrañado tanto.

_ ¿Te dijo algo más?- Preguntó el Shinigami.

_ Vendrá hoy, pero solo si las cosas están tranquilas. No quiero que se arriesgue demasiado.-Rió.- Aunque según Patty ella hara lo que le venga en gana, si quiere venir no habrá nadie que la detenga.- Kid sonrió.

_ Eso suena como la Maka que conocemos.- Soul asintió. Qué la técnica haya intuido ella misma la mentira con respecto a Soul era solo otra prueba del amor que se tenían. Él siempre había admirado la determinación que tenían ambos cuando de cuidarse el uno al otro se trataba. Eran especiales, su padre siempre lo había dicho.

Separados eran fuertes, juntos invencibles.

Muy a su pesar tuvo que darle crédito a Medusa. Romper las conecciones entre armas y técnicos los hacían más débiles, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sacarlos del medio y cumplir sus objetivos. Pero la realidad le demostraba que iba a necesitar más que magia, mentiras y manipulación para acabar con ellos; el Shibusen era fuerte porque las almas de sus alumnos eran fuertes. Con o sin hechizo, estarían todos juntos de nuevo. Sus cabezas estaban manipuladas, no sus almas. Y al fin de cuentas eso era todo lo que importaba.

_ Si, es verdad.- La sonrisa del albino se fue desdibujando.- Está tan confundida, Kid. Tan asustada.- No pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amiga, ellos tan solo podían imaginar el lío que sería su cabeza.

_ Tal vez sea algo bueno.- Soltó haciendo que Soul lo mirase como si estuviera loco.- Me refiero a que, cuando tu cabeza es un caos, cuando no puedes pensar con claridad, es cuando dejas toda la confianza en tu corazón. Nuestra Maka está ahí, si se guía por sus sentimientos va a venir hacia nosotros. ¿O no es exactamente eso lo qué ocurrió?

El Eater sonrió ampliamente.

_ Si, si.- Susurró con la mirada perdida. La idea planteada por Kid se atascó en su cabeza y echó sus raíces llenando su pecho de un calor agradable. Una Maka guiada por sus emociones podría tranquilamente ir hacia él, hasta sus brazos. ¿No era eso lo que había pasado anoche? La había escuchado y consolado hasta que el amanecer comenzó a asomarse. Estaban cómodos el uno con el otro y ella se había relajado al saber que él era su arma, había confiado en él y en sus palabras.

Luego el rostro de Black inundó su mente y soltó un suspiro pesado.

Odiaba sentirse así respecto a su mejor amigo, pero no era su culpa y tampoco la del ninja. Debía concentrarse en liberarlo del hechizo y su amigo volvería a ser el de antes. O eso esperaba.

Mientras tanto debía endurecer su corazón lo suficiente al verlo junto a Maka. El resto se solucionaría de una forma u otra.

.

.

.

Patty miraba con algo de diversión la expresión de la Albarn. Tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la cafetería y una leve sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios. Con una pizca de malicia, la rubia tronó los dedos frente a su amiga que se sobresaltó.

_ Esa sonrisa dice Soul por todos lados.- Susurró entre risas. Maka bufó y miró a los lados antes de contestar.

_ Estoy contenta de saber que es mi arma. Ahora entiendo por qué me costó tanto creer que era mi enemigo.- _Oh linda, no es solo porque sea tu arma, pensó Patty._ Pero estaba bien, tiempo al tiempo.

_ Me alegro de que hayan hablado, pero si vuelves a salir sola te mato.- La técnico lanzó una sonrisa de disculpas sabiendo que tenía razón. Pero cuanto había ayudado estar en los brazos de su arma.

_ Se sintió…- Comenzó tratando de explicarse.- Como si por fin pudiera sacarme un peso de encima, como pudiera descansar por fin.- Patty la miraba atenta.- Como si estuviera en casa….

Maka tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía sorprendida de sus propias palabras. Luego de un largo suspiro, la miró.

_ Intento no pensar demasiado en eso, como dijo Soul, para que no me afecte como la última vez. - La chica se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que su amiga no quería contarle nada, pero con el paso de los días había aprendido que era más fácil sacarle información a ella cuando el Eater no estaba cerca.- ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que nos conocemos?

_ Maka…

_ Vamos Patty, él parece saber hasta con qué tipo de pañuelo me limpio la nariz y yo solo…

_ Bueno, esa es justamente la razón por la que estamos metidos en esto, si lo recordaras no habría guerra que pelear.- La técnico exprimió su respuesta tanto como pudo.

_ Entonces yo también sabía tanto de Soul como él de mi.- Cada pequeño detalle era importante para ella.

_ ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?- Dijo después de un gemido de frustración.

_ No.- Era todo sonrisas.- No es la gran cosa, pero para mi lo vale.

_ Bien, pero no le digas que te dije.- La sonrisa de la Albarn casi la deja ciega.- Ustedes eran-son - Se corrigió.- Uno de los equipos más fuertes. La conexión que tienen es…- Se detuvo como si no supiera cómo continuar.

El pecho de la chica se hinchó de orgullo, ella era buena y lo sabía, no podía imaginarse lo que sería junto a él.

_ Soul no me dejó sostenerlo anoche.- Soltó luego de unos momentos de silencio.- Me mostró su brazo convertido en hoja de guadaña, pero no me dejó tocarlo.

No se lo había contado antes porque le parecía un recuerdo demasiado íntimo, por muy tonto que sonase.

_ Tiene miedo.- Las palabras de su amiga salieron en un susurro. Maka asintió, pero aún podía sentir el hormigueo que se instaló en sus manos la noche anterior luego de estar tan cerca y no poder tocar su forma de arma.

_ Solo quiero…- Dejó las palabras en el aire al encontrarse sorprendida por lo que iba a dejar salir de su boca: "Lo quiero a él".

_ Tómalo con calma.- La rubia podía leer sus emociones.- Si logramos dar con el hechizo para devolverles los recuerdos, todo se va a aclarar.

Antes de que Maka pudiera abrir la boca, Black entro en la cafetería con una mueca seria, pero cualquier signo de molestia desapareció cuando posó sus ojos en ella. Maka lo sintió como un golpe en el estómago. Cada vez que hablaba o recordaba a Soul, la culpa recorría su cuerpo dejándola mareada.

_ Hola chicas.- Dijo sentándose junto a ella. La Albarn le sonrió sincera y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del ninja. Casi podía sentir la mirada interrogativa que él le estaba dando a Patty a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

_ Tuve una pesadilla anoche, eso es todo.- Susurró tomando su mano. El fantasma de la voz quebrada de Black aun resonaba en sus oídos causándole escalofríos. El dolor y su desesperación al pedirle que lo dejara atrás y se salvase.

Sintió la cabeza del chico reposar en la suya y darle un leve apretón en sus manos entrelazadas.

_ ¿Quieres contarme?- Ella negó y se abrazó a él.

_Solo abrázame.

¿Qué iba a contarle? ¿Qué lo había visto agonizando en sus brazos? ¿Qué Medusa los había cazado y él le había pedido que lo abandonara para morir? Tampoco podía inventarle algún sueño absurdo, ya le había mentido lo suficiente y se sentía enferma por eso.

_ Giriko cree que estás lista para salir y Medusa lo está pensando.- Susurró apartándose un poco para mirarla. Maka se tensó de inmediato y él lo notó.

_ Eem, no se si estoy lista.- Él frunció el ceño mirándola con extrañeza.

_ Yo también preferiría que te quedaras, pero creí que ibas a estar contenta. Siempre quisiste formar parte de las rondas.- Quiso golpearse ella misma, él tenía razón.

Buen Dios, iba a meter la pata.

_ Lo que Maka quiere decir es que Marie Sensei aun no quiere que salga.- Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando Patty salió al rescate.- Al comienzo pidió dos semanas para que descansara, pero como tu chica aquí presente no quiso hacerle caso, negociamos que solo sea una.

La Thompson realmente se estaba luciendo aquí. La chica estaba impresionada; tendría que estar más atenta a esas cosas o acabaría jodiendolo todo. El ninja la miró unos momentos y luego sonrió.

_ Entonces podríamos empezar con un poco de entrenamiento ligero, ¿Les parece?- La Albarn asintió entusiasmada.

_ ¡Claro! Realmente tengo que estirar los músculos, estos días de reposo me están volviendo loca.

_ Bien, entonces ¿Nos vemos en el gimnasio en unas dos horas?- La sonrisa de Maka se desvaneció.

_ ¿Amm, podríamos empezar mañana?- Black la miró con la ceja levantada.- Es que, Marie Sensei me pidió que pase por la enfermería hoy.- Rebuscó en su cabeza la mejor excusa que pudo, tenía que ser tan rápida como Patty.- Tengo que hacer algunos ejercicios, ya sabes, para mi cabeza…

_ ¿Ejercicios?

_ Si.- Continuó esta vez más convencida.- Quiere que aprenda algunos trucos por si vuelve a suceder. Ya sabes, por si estoy en el campo de batalla.- Star asintió, serio.

_Es bueno, tiene razón, puede ser peligroso no saber como detenerlo. Las veces anteriores estuvimos ahí, pero pudo no ser así.

_ Claro. - Maka se mordió los labios, odiando cada mentira que salía de su boca, pero a la vez aliviada de que las creyera. Porque eran necesarias. Le sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos a los de él.

Tenían que ponerse en marcha pronto y encontrar la forma de recuperar sus recuerdos porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía mentirle a Black.

.

.

.

_ ¿ Estás bien?- Preguntó Kid al sentarse a su lado y verla perdida en sus pensamientos.

_ Sí.- Contestó con una sonrisa. En su vuelta a la guardia, el Shinigami había notado a Maka más abierta a ellos y eso lo tranquilizaba; si ella dudaba como lo había hecho antes, corrían el riesgo de ser delatados ante Medusa.

También extrañaba a su amiga tanto como los demás.

_ Patty me dijo sobre Chrona.- captó la atención del chico.- ¿En serio es tu novia?- Él rió ante el escepticismo en su voz.

_Si, lo es, aunque según me contó Patty, es muy diferente ahora.- La chica hizo una mueca que le dio gracia.

_ Ojalá vuelva a la normalidad al recuperar sus recuerdos.- Lo decía sinceramente. El Shinigami la trataba muy bien y cada vez que hablaba de la chica sus ojos brillaban de una forma bella. Se encontraba a sí misma deseando que la vieran así. Pensó en los ojos de su novio y aunque había ternura en ellos, ese brillo no estaba.

¿O solo se lo decía a ella misma para no sentirse tan mal?

_ Yo también lo espero. Aunque por ahora saber que está bien es suficiente.- Maka le sonrió pensando en que Chrona tenía mucha suerte.

_ Veo que la engreída se consiguió un buen partido.- Dijo con una ceja levantada haciéndolo soltar una carcajada que trajo la atención de los demás. Soul los miró con una sonrisa torcida que le dio cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

_ Bueno, gracias por eso.- Habló al fin al parar de reír.- Pero te aseguro que no soy el único que piensa así.- Maka no quiso pensar demasiado en lo dicho por Kid, por lo que cambió el tema de conversación.

_ ¿Sabes si Blair y Kim pudieron dar con el hechizo que estaban buscando?- Dijo mientras miraba a las brujas con los libros abiertos sobre la mesa.- Creí que ella sabía de él.

_ No, según Blair es un hechizo que requiere las palabras correctas además de mucha concentración y precisión, por eso no quiere arriesgarse. Es importante para el comienzo de nuestro plan.- Ella asintió.- ¿Estás segura que no quieres saber sobre él? Confiamos en ti. - La muchacha le sonrió sintiendo un calorcito agradable en el estómago, pero negó.

_ Al menos aun no, mi cabeza todavía es un lío y lo menos que quiero es que Medusa me descubra y haga que le cuente sobre ustedes.

_ Bien, pero cuando estemos listos para llevarlo a cabo… ¿Vas a ayudarnos?- Le sonrió.

_ Claro que si, quiero mis recuerdos de vuelta y el Shibusen en las manos indicadas.- Puso su mano sobre la de Kid y él la miró con gratitud.- Tal vez Soul me deje pelear junto a él…

Se arrepintió al decirlo en voz alta, pero el chico solo le dio una rápida mirada al Eater antes de centrarse en ella.

_ ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con él en forma de arma?- Asintió.

_ Pero lo entiendo.

_ Está demasiado feliz de haberte recuperado, solo quiere mantenerte a salvo.- Lo sabía, pero que él lo dijera tan seguro le dieron escalofríos.

El silencio reinó entre ambos. No fue necesariamente incomodo, más bien parecía que Kid le estaba dando el espacio que necesitaba para procesar sus palabras. Era un malditamente listo Shinigami. Como sea. Sacudió sus ideas con un movimiento de cabeza.

Spirit se acercó a ellos con dos tazas de té y una sonrisa agradable. Maka se sentía bien con él alrededor a pesar de que no hablaban mucho. Aunque era consciente que él no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos. Y no era algo extraño en absoluto; era como si velara por ella.

_ Muchas gracias.- Le susurró con una sonrisa que fue correspondida, como siempre.

_ Nos alegra que estés aquí.- Kid asintió ante las palabras del hombre.

_ A mi también me alegra estarlo. Espero poder traer a Marie pronto.- El pelirrojo miró de reojo a Stein.

_ Eso nos haría muy felices.

.

.

.

Black frunció el ceño ante el cuarto vacío de su novia. Se suponía que iba a estar en la enfermería, con Marie, pero no las había encontrado ahí. ¿Tal vez decidieron hacer los ejercicios al aire libre?

No sonaba como algo que Maka haría, pero últimamente la chica no hacía las cosas como solía hacerlas.

Maldijo.

Tal vez su enfrentamiento con Eater y la revelación acerca de la muerte de sus padres la había afectado más de lo que se había atrevido a contarle. Y no la culpaba. ¿Pero como se suponía que iba a ayudarla si ella no se habría a él respecto a sus sentimientos?

Estaba rara y la mitad del tiempo juntos sentía como si su cabeza estuviera lejos, a kilómetros y kilómetros de él.

Al salir al patio del Shibusen, Black notó movimiento en la parte exterior del lado izquierdo donde las rondas eran escasas. Estaba algo lejos, pero la figura rubia se movía por entre los árboles fuera de las rejas. Con el ceño fruncido y cuidando de no ser visto por esa persona, el ninja caminó con rapidez hasta la entrada de la escuela y salió luego de cruzar unas palabras con los guardias.

Por unos minutos creyó que la había perdido, pero no. Su estómago se endureció al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, porque más que seguro que Medusa no la había enviado fuera.

" _ **Tal vez no sea nada, pero siento que oculta cosas. A veces desaparece y no puedo encontrarla dentro de la escuela."**_

¿Chrona tenía razón entonces? ¿Pero qué hacía Patricia aquí? ¿Sabría Maka sobre esto?

Barajó la posibilidad de encararla y hacerla hablar, pero así fuera porque ocultaba algo o porque estaba cumpliendo órdenes confidenciales de Medusa Sama, sabía que la chica no iba a abrir la boca. Así de dura y eficiente era Patty. Por lo que se limitó a seguirla fuera de la ciudad en dirección al bosque.

Tenía que tratarse de una misión dictada por la bruja, algo tan importante que incluso él no estaba al tanto de ello. La otra opción era devastadora.

Si, tenía que ser una misión estilo top secret o una mierda por el estilo. Ajam, si, seguro.

Demonios.

.

.

.

_ ¡Lo tengo, nya!- Blair saltó de la mesa, victoriosa, con un libro en alto y se colgó de Soul asfixiándolo con su cuerpo. El resto se arremolinó junto a ellos para ver el objeto entre sus manos sin preocuparse por el peliblanco que se tornaba violeta… y comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz.

Bueno, eso era raro. Pensó Maka, pero luego se enfocó en el libro que ella sostenía. Se acercó a ellos y su arma puso las manos cubriendo su cabeza como si esperara ser golpeado.

_ ¿Encontraste el hechizo?- Preguntó directamente a la chica, quien la miró algo decepcionada antes de soltar al muchacho.

_ Si, Kim y yo estamos listas para comenzar a prepara todo, nya.- Ella asintió y se giró hacia Kid y Soul.

_ ¿Qué necesitan que haga?- Ambos parpadearon como vacas por un momento. Aun envueltos en la locura de Blair y su hechizo, no podían evitar sorprenderse al ver a Maka tan tranquila con respecto a la bruja, Soul y su nariz sangrante.

_ ¿Saben?- La voz divertida de Patty los sobresaltó, no se habían percatado que ella había llegado.- En la guerra en la que estamos, ver sus expresiones idiotas es el equivalente a un show de stand up. Les juro.- Kid parecía sorprendido; la rubia cerró sus ojos por unos segundos..

_ Lo siento, a veces los comentarios de la Patty de Medusa salen y no puedo controlarlo.

_ Blair encontró el hechizo.- Dijo el Shinigami luego de aclararse la garganta.

_ Perfecto. Hay que ponerse a trabajar.- Patricia tronó sus nudillos y se encaminó hacia las dos brujas, Kid la siguió y Soul… se quedó parado donde estaba, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Qué?- Él movió la cabeza, queriendo despejar sus ideas y le sonrió forzadamente.

_ Nada, solo tengo que hacer algunas cosas.- Miró en dirección a Kid y le hizo una señal. El Shinigami la miró unos momentos y luego asintió en dirección al peliblanco.

Él no esta bien, pensó Maka mientras lo veía desaparecer por las escaleras hacia el exterior. La mirada que le había dado le recordaba a su encuentro en el claro, aunque algo diferente a la vez. Estaba triste y ella no soportaba verlo así.

Con nerviosismo pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro mientras pensaba. En lo que duró un suspiro se dio la vuelta y le hizo señas a Patty antes de salir, ignorando la voz de Kid.

Al salir al exterior, se concentró solo en Soul y su onda de alma. Nada más. Estaba en camino a Death City. Lo siguió a una distancia prudente hasta un edificio de departamentos, una vez ahí, el chico pareció meditar si entrar o no, pero al final lo hizo.

Su estómago se retorcía en anticipación, aunque no estaba segura que era lo que iba a encontrar. Eater estaba en el piso de arriba, por lo que subió la escalera y recorrió el pasillo siguiendo su onda de alma que se hacía más cálida a cada momento.

Al abrir la puerta del departamento gran parte de ella se agitó. Era chico y simple, pero hermoso. Las paredes pintadas de un amarillo pálido y los pocos muebles distribuidos estratégicamente para ahorrar espacio. También había una gran biblioteca en la esquina derecha.

Soul se sobresaltó al verla entrar, tenía entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una foto. Negó cuando ella dio un paso hacia el interior.

_ Será mejor que nos vayamos.- Dijo intentando bloquearle la vista.

_ Sinceramente Soul, aunque aprecio que quieras cuidarme, estoy empezando a molestarme.- Él frunció el ceño.

_ Molesta o no, te dio un ataque por ver mi cicatriz, perdón por tratar que tu cabeza no explote de nuevo.- Bien, bueno, era la primera vez que le hablaba así de cortante. Ella inspeccionó el lugar de todos modos mientras el albino se masajeaba el puente de la nariz sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

_ ¿Por qué te fuiste?- Él no respondió.- ¿Sabes? Fue la primera vez que me miraste como si fuera una extraña.- _Y eso se sintió peor que las migrañas que le daban sus recuerdos._

_ No quise hacerte sentir mal.- Susurró apenado.

_ Pero…

_ Pero si te sentí como una extraña en ese momento.- Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y reinó el silencio. No podía determinar si era bueno o malo.- Maka, realmente creo que deberíamos volver, no es seguro...

Podía sentir su ansiedad y aunque lo entendía, necesitaba la información. Necesitaba saber más…

_ No preguntaré nada sobre mí.- Su voz era suave mientras repasaba la habitación.- Pero me gustaría saber sobre ti.- Eater la miró sorprendido. Abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró.- ¿De donde eres? Antes del Shibusen, quiero decir.

Se quedó callado un largo tiempo en el que creyó que no respondería.

_ Londres.- Hablo bajo y esta vez fue su turno de sorprenderse, aunque ya que lo decía, su acento era por demás llamativo. Maka le sonrió y se acercó un poco.

_ La música es importante para ti.- No fue una pregunta. Lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos peligrosamente.- Ese recuerdo, de ti hablando sobre aquella canción… la forma en la que la describías…

_ Soy pianista.- Sonrió al oírlo aclarar su garganta antes de hablar; al menos no era la única que tenía problemas de concentración.

Aunque sabía que tenía que detenerse en ese momento, se dejó llevar. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las miró de cerca, trazando las líneas de estas con sus dedos en total concentración. A Soul se le erizó la piel y se sintió poderosa por eso. Era el bosque otra vez, el abrazo, las palabras dichas y las que no. Él era especial; ellos eran especiales juntos.

 _Y Dios, comenzaba a hacer calor en ese pequeño departamento._

Cuando el albino miró sus labios las alarmas en su cabeza comenzaron a sonar. Estaba mal, mal, mal, mal, mal…

Pero Shinigami Sama la ayudara, se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus ojos conectados a los suyos. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto.

La súbita presencia de una fuerte y desequilibrada onda de alma la hizo voltearse, poniendo a Soul detrás suyo, protegiéndolo. Él aún sostenía una de sus manos mientras Black daba un paso hacia ellos todo furia y dolor.

¿Dónde se había ido todo el aire de la habitación?

* * *

Y se desató el infierno. Caliente y caótico, si señor; amo escribir sobre la tensión entre Maka y Soul. Mis bebes son tan lindoooos. Y Black, bueno, lo amo con todo mi oscuro corazón, pero el va a ser mucho más difícil de convencer… si es que lo logran. Personalmente estoy ansiosa por escribir la escena entre los tres. Un cara a cara Kid-Black también seria interesante.

¿Qué les puedo decir? El drama es el aire que respiro.

¿Qué es lo que ustedes esperan mas?

Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, me pone muy contenta leer sus reviews.

¡Besos y abrazos!

Saeko Evans


	15. Desiciones

**Declaimer: lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).**

 **Capítulo 14: Decisiones**

El eco de un pensamiento tonto golpeó a Soul al ver a Black frente a ellos con una expresión de furia y devastación total a la vez. El karma era una hija de puta. Y tanto como amaba a su mejor amigo, una probada de lo que él había recibido en aquel claro hacía unas semanas era una buena patada en su culo de ninja. Luego retrocedió enojado consigo mismo ante ese pensamiento. Uno, por Black Star, ya que no quería que él lo odiara. Dos, porque los había descubierto, carajo.

Maka extendió las manos hacía el peliazul intentando detener cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a pasar: una pelea, un tsunami, el apocalipsis.

Se había puesto en medio protegiéndolos de ellos mismos.

Bueno, quien lo diría, la imagen visual podría también jugar como metáfora. O no tanto, realmente.

_ Escúchame, por favor.- Soltó su técnico y se obligó a despejar la cabeza para apoyarla en lo que fuera que tenía planeado. Black Star no mostraba signo alguno de cambio, intentaba esconderse detrás de aquella máscara de seriedad.

_ ¿Qué haces con él?- Su voz, aunque enojada, sonaba amortiguada, como si estuviera haciendo fuerza para no dejar salir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sus ojos salvajes iban de sus manos entrelazadas a la cara de la chica.- ¿Olvidas que intentó matarte hace unos días?

_ Nunca la lastimaría.- Dijo despacio, pero seguro. Y por Shinigami Sama, si las miradas mataran…

 _O asesinaran, despellejaran, lo quemaran vivo..._

_ Cierra la boca.

_ Black, por favor.

_ No puedo creerlo. Podría esperarlo de cualquiera, pero tu…- La mascara había caído y sus sentimientos estaban abiertos como una flor. Ira, dolor, decepción. Era irónico que Soul fuera el único que sabía exactamente como se sentía.

Maka no dudó en actuar al oír su voz dolida, corrió hacía él y se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

_ Escúchame, por favor.- Susurró velozmente en su oído.- Tienes que creerme no te traicione, no lo hice.- Black se tensó, sin devolverle el abrazo.- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor….

Star rodeó a la chica muy a su pesar mientras ella seguía repitiendo lo mismo. Ella era su debilidad, no podía actuar fríamente cuando de la técnico se trataba. El ninja clavó sus ojos en el albino como si fuera un testigo que tenía que ser eliminado. En un movimiento rápido puso a su novia tras él y arremetió contra el enemigo.

Tomando una de las sillas de madera como escudo Soul evitó la descarga que venía hacia él.

_ ¡Medusa nos mintió!- Gritó la Albarn con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el chico se detuviera en su lucha con el albino.

_ ¿Qué estás diciendo?

_ Ellos no son nuestros enemigos, son amigos, Medusa es quien nos quiere fuera de su camino no ellos.- El peliazul no podía creerlo.

_ ¡Te están lavando el cerebro como lo hicieron con Chrona!- Black gritaba fuera de sus cabales a causa del pánico. Estaba perdiendo a Maka, la estaban envolviendo en sus mentiras.- ¿No lo ves?

_ ¡No! Medusa es la única que juega con sus mentes.- Eater intercedió acercándose a la Albarn, pero su amigo le bloqueó el paso.

_ Cállate, tu, aléjate de ella.-

_Es mi técnico, no voy a dejarla.- Esta vez no fue su onda de alma usada para atrapar a los rebeldes, fue su puño el que impactó en la cara del albino a causa de la ira. El muchacho cayó contra la mesa.

Maka le dio un empujón alejándolo de la guadaña mortal. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

_ Nunca podría lastimarte. Nunca los entregaría al enemigo.- Black respiraba agitadamente y tenía las manos cerradas fuertemente, pero la escuchaba. Soul se enderezó mirando fijamente el intento desesperado de la rubiocenizo.- Madusa nos hechizó, nos hizo creer que eramos su ejercito, pero ella mató a nuestro director…- Él empezó a negar.- Si, escuchame por favor. El sueño del que te hable, ¿Recuerdas?- Él asintió, aflojando la fuerza de sus puños.- Tú estabas en él, era un recuerdo Black, créeme.

La voz de la chica comenzó a quebrarse al revivirlo. El Eater tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rodearla con sus manos.

_ Estabas muriendo en mis brazos, estabas muriendo y querías que te dejara atrás porque sabías que iban a capturarnos. ¡Que la bruja iba a capturarnos!

_ Ellos…- comenzó en negación.

_ ¡Ellos no pueden joder mi cabeza Black! Medusa si, sus hechizos si. Metió memorias en nuestras mentes para engañarnos. Y no fue Soul quien me atacó, fueron mis recuerdos oprimidos por esa maldita mujer. No Soul, nunca él.

Star se separó un poco de ella ante la seguridad de sus palabras, ojeó a su enemigo quien estaba callado, intentando no reaccionar ante el intercambio, pero vaya que las últimas palabras de Maka hicieron que su pecho se hinchara.

_ ¿Tan segura estás de él?- La Albarn se sorprendió ante el susurro de su pareja. Estaba dolido por la confianza que había percibido en sus palabras, pero contestó con mayor seguridad:

_ Si.

Por primera vez en su vida, el ninja no sabía qué hacer.

_ Si no les crees a ellos, créeme a mí. Por favor. Dame una oportunidad.- Cuando la miró a los ojos, técnico y arma contuvieron la respiración. Si él se negaba, perderían el factor sorpresa, perderían su entrada al Shibusen, perderían su oportunidad.

_ Podemos demostrarlo.- La pareja se centró en el albino, el chico ninja con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Cómo?- Escupió las palabras como si el mero hecho de dirigirle la palabra fuera una molestia.

_ Kim y Blair.- Dijo simplemente, Maka lo miró esperanzada.

.

.

.

Estaba claro que era una mala idea, pero no tenían otra. Black no había escuchado ni sospechado como Marie o Maka. Él correría hacia Medusa si le daban la oportunidad, por eso tenían que retenerlo lo mayor posible, mostrarle lo mayor posible. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Cuando Soul puso un pie en la guardia, todos notaron su rostro serio y se pusieron alertas.

Black fue el siguiente en dejarse ver, causando un revuelo inmediato. Los pocos técnicos que tenían a sus compañeros, apuntaron sus armas hacia él provocando que el se pusiera en posición de lucha, pero Maka se puso delante.

_ No. Bajen las armas, él no va a lastimarlos. ¿Verdad?- Esta última pregunta fue dirigida a su novio, quien asintió a regañadientes.

_ Maka.- Kid estaba al frente, mirando a Star con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba claro que él no estaba allí por deseo y por la cara de Soul la situación era realmente mala.

_ Lo siento.- Susurró ella. Sentía que era su culpa; si no hubiera sido tan tonta de seguir a Soul sin fijarse a su alrededor. Si hubiera sido tan cuidadosa como los demás…

Eater se adelantó y puso una mano en su hombro, ignorando la reacción de Black le habló al Shinigami.

_ Nos vio y no iba a dejar que volviera corriendo al Shibusen para delatar a Maka.

_ No iba a delatarla.- El ninja se puso cara a cara con él, sus narices casi se tocaban y sus ojos destilaban odio. Causando que el público dejara de respirar.- Iba a aplastarte y llevar a Medusa lo que quedara de ti.

Patty negó mirando la escena y su técnico apretó la mandíbula. Soul no se inmutó ante la amenaza, una furiosa necesidad de pelea escaló hasta su garganta.

_ ¿Entonces por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?- Estaba claro que ese no era el camino que tenía que seguir si quería convencer a su amigo.

_ Porque ahora se donde esta el agujero en el que se esconden.

_Si los entregas a ellos me entregas a mi.- La voz firme de la Albarn hizo que ambos dirigieran la mirada hacia ella.

_ ¿Estás eligiéndolos por sobre el Shibusen? ¿Sobre mi?- La chica se mordió la lengua con fuerza mientras él la veía a los ojos con los suyos brillandole.

_ Ellos son el Shibusen. Kid es el Shibusen. Tu y yo lo somos también, no Medusa.- Él se apartó de ella negando.- Fue difícil para mi también, pero es cierto. Lo se. Se que creíste que salvaste a Chrona, pero no lo hiciste. Está en peligro junto a Medusa, todos lo estamos.

_ Blair y Kim prepararon un hechizo de protección que puede jugar como escudo de la magia de Medusa.- Comenzó Soul mientras las mencionadas se dejaban ver. Black las fulminó con la mirada antes de cruzarla con Patty. Se quedó en ella.- Kim va a dejarse atrapar, Medusa va intentar hechizarla y ella va a actuar como si hubiera funcionado.

_ ¿Esa es tu prueba?- La voz despectiva de Black comenzaba a irritarlo.

_ Tu jefa va a actuar como si ella fuera una amiga suya de toda la vida. Ya lo veras. Esa va a ser tu prueba.

_ Blair sabe que el hechizo que utilizó en ustedes debe ser tan técnico como el que usaremos nosotras, por lo que debió sacarlo de algún libro de las antiguas brujas.- Explicó Kim.- Y ese libro debe estar dentro del Shibusen, Medusa no lo abandonaría por ahí, debe tenerlo seguro, cerca de ella.- La Albarn sintió un golpe de esperanza.- Si damos con él encontraremos la forma de devolverles sus recuerdos.

_ No puedo creer que creyeras esas idioteces.- Le espetó a Maka. Ella negó comenzando a enojarse.

_ No, la verdadera idiotez fue por parte de Medusa al decirme que Soul había matado a mis padres, idiotez fue tratar de ponerme en su contra. Con o sin hechizo conozco su alma mejor que la de nadie, él nunca me haría daño y tu tampoco. Por eso escuchaste, por eso no fuiste ante Medusa.

_ No fui con ella porque te amo.- La Albarn notó que su arma se tensaba a su lado, pero no podía apartar los ojos de Black.

_ Entonces confía en mi.- Ella se acercó y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos para que la mirara a los ojos, él chico la veía dudoso.- Danos solo una oportunidad.

Tras un largo silencio en el que sus miradas no se apartaron, asintió con el ceño fruncido y Maka pudo soltar la respiración que estaba conteniendo.

_ Pero vienes conmigo ahora.- Miró a Patty.- Ambas.

La rubia asintió y negó a su hermana cuando ella intentó detenerla.

_ Él está confiando en nosotras, tenemos que hacer lo mismo.

Kid le dio un beso a Patricia en la frente y fue hasta Star.

_ Ya le fallaste a Chrona, no lo hagas con Patty.- Increíblemente, un escalofrío recorrió al chico, pero no dio señales de alteración.

La Thompson fue la primera en subir luego de darle una última mirada a Liz y Kid. Black le hizo señas a Maka para que la siguiera. Ella respiró hondo y se acercó a Soul, que miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido y un nudo en la garganta.

_ Vamos a volver, Medusa no va a descubrirnos.- Susurró con una sonrisa.- Y si lo hace... Dejame ver tu alma la próxima vez que nos veamos y lo sabré.- La opresión en su pecho cedió ante sus palabras y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

No quería dejarla ir, Dios no quería perderla de nuevo.

_ ¿Estás segura?- Su voz sonó amortiguada. Asintió.

_ Te lo prometo.- Le dio un apretón a sus manos y fue hacia las escaleras luego de darles una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Spirit, Kid y Liz.

Una vez que Maka hubo desaparecido por el hueco de la puerta trampa, Black se giró hacia Eater.

_ Yo voy a ser quien te entregue a Medusa.- Prometió. Nada más que furia contenida en su voz.

_ Realmente espero que no lo hagas.- Susurró con lastima y pena causando, por primera vez, un vacío en el estómago de Star.- Porque cuando el Black que conozco regrese, no podrá seguir adelante sabiendo que lo hizo.

El ninja le mantuvo la mirada hasta que fue su turno de subir.

.

.

.

Black no había querido hablar con ellas al llegar al Shibusen. Había caminado directamente a su habitación y allí se había quedado, sentado en la cama por horas y con la cabeza entre sus manos.

Sabía que si salía del cuarto iría directamente a hablar con la jefa para contarle todo. Cada segundo sentado en silencio estaba más convencido de ello. ¿Pero podría entregar a la Albarn?

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo había sido tan débil ante el pedido de Maka? ¿Realmente esperaba que algo bueno saliera de todo eso?

No. Sabía que los rebeldes le habían jodido la cabeza, en especial ese malnacido de Eater. No había forma de que Medusa fuera la clase de persona que ellos describían, su novia estaba confundida por el ataque de semanas atrás y esos malditos se estaban aprovechando de ella. Pero… ¿Y Patty? ¿Habría caído ella también en esos cuentos? ¿O estaba lavando la cabeza de la chica también? Recordó su cercanía con el Shinigami y sintió un escalofrío.

Ya no confiaba en ella.

¿Pero confiaba en Maka?

_ ¡Ughhhhh!- El grito de frustración fue alto, más de lo que él quiso. Se llevó la mano al pecho y frotó para tratar de serenarse. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía fuera de eje, sin saber que camino tomar. ¿Se guiaba por el corazón o la cabeza?

Los riesgos eran demasiado altos.

Ni siquiera podía entregar el lugar de la guardia, porque le habían vendado los ojos al llevarlo hasta ahí, así que si quería entregarlo, debía seguir a Maka o a Patty. Y eso sería lo mismo que delatarlas.

Maldito sea Eater y toda su gente.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía dejar que esos rebeldes actuaran libremente? Entregar a Maka y Patty no era una traición, era protegerlas, tal y como había hecho con Chrona. Medusa entendería que fueron envueltas en las mentiras de esos malnacidos al igual que su hija y las ayudaría de la misma forma.

Si, la bruja comprendería y las haría entrar en razón.

Completamente seguro de su pensamiento, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación rumbo a la death room. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella, tenía que protegerla de esa gente como fuera; no iba a dejar que terminara como su arma.

Lo peor que podría pasar era que la corrieran de su cargo hasta asegurarse de que volvía a ser la de antes.

Era mejor que tenerla en peligro.

Los alumnos iban y venían por los corredores, pero al doblar hacia la death room, el movimiento de gente fue disminuyendo. Todos sabían que a Medusa le gustaba trabajar con tranquilidad.

Marie, que venía en dirección opuesta, se detuvo al verlo.

_ ¿Sabes si Medusa Sama está ocupada? Necesito hablar con ella.- La mujer apretó la mandíbula y miró en la dirección de la que había venido.

_ No, recién terminamos con la revisión de los heridos.- La enfermera lo miraba intensamente, como si quisiera leer su mente.

_ Muchas gracias.- Avanzó dejándola atrás, solo oyendo sus apresurados pasos alejarse del corredor.

Una pequeña sensación extraña se instaló en su estómago mientras tocaba la puerta y no lo abandonó cuando se acercó a la bruja en su gran escritorio. Había más muebles que la última vez que había estado allí, todos con un aire victoriano que nada tenía que ver con Death City, pensó.

¿Aunque quién era él para juzgar los gustos de los demás? Su cabello era azul…

Estás evitando tu objetivo, Black Star. Ve al grano.

_ ¿Sucedió algo con las clases?- Preguntó Medusa Sama con un cálido semblante.

_ Hay un problema con Maka y Patty.- La mujer frunció el ceño y se enderezó en su silla, entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

_ Dime, querido.

 _Tienes que salvarlas, tienes que ayudarlas._

_ Los rebeldes las están enredando en sus mentiras al igual que a su hija.- Medusa estrechó sus ojos sobre él. Sentía un sabor amargo en la boca mientras hablaba, pero su cabeza le decía que continuara.

_ ¿Puedes explicarte?- Su molestia en el estómago crecía más y más. Era como si su cuerpo empezara a rechazar sus propias palabras.

_ Encontré a Maka y a Eater hablando fuera del Shibusen. Le están haciendo creer que ellos son los buenos.

_ ¿Y ella cayó en su trampa?- Algo en la mirada de Medusa lo hizo retroceder mentalmente, pero quedó plantado en su lugar.

_ Está confundida, al igual que Patty. Se que usted puede ayudarla como a Chrona. No son traidoras, solo…

_ Tranquilo.- Dijo poniéndose de pie con rapidez y sonriéndole, intentando serenarlo.- Lo sé, iremos a buscarlas y las ayudaré al igual que a mi hija, no te preocupes.

Black asintió sin saber cómo sentirse y la bruja fue hasta la puerta.

_ ¿Puedo hablar con ella ántes?- Su mente le decía que todo iba a estar bien, pero el resto de su cuerpo pensaba otra cosa.

_ Será mejor que te quedes aquí y hables con ella después de que yo las ayude. Confía en mí.- Salió a paso apresurado rumbo a la cafetería, donde Maka y Patty estaban descansando.

Dejó salir un suspiro pesado y miró la death room, escaneando cada esquina mientras intentaba convencerse de que lo que había hecho era lo mejor.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Black casi ataca a la persona que vio dar un paso dentro, luego Eruka fue la siguiente, dejándolo confundido y aterrado. No podía ser cierto...

_ Black, se que estás algo nervioso, por eso quiero que ayudes a Kim a acomodarse; mantenerte ocupado va a despejar tu mente. Ademas es nueva y no conoce a muchos aquí.

El ninja parpadeó varias veces sin quitar los ojos de la chica de cabellera rosa. Aquel malestar creciendo más y más hasta instalarse en su garganta.

_ ¿Kim?- Preguntó él, mientras los engranajes de su cabeza rugían. No podía ser cierto, debía ser un truco…

_ Kim Diehl, crecimos juntas en una casa de acogida, podría decirse que es como mi pequeña hermana.- Dijo la mano derecha de Medusa. La muchacha en cuestión le sonrió a Eruka y miró a Black intensamente.

Dios, ellos tenían razón… ¡Demonios ellos tenían razón!

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

 _Espero que hayan empezado bien el año. No pueden darse una idea del calor que esta haciendo en Buenos Aires, ya quiero mi querido y adorado otoño de vuelta. Pero al menos están siendo días productivos, yo aproveche las vacaciones para traerles un nuevo capitulo!_

 _Black, bebe, la jodiste feo. El pobre esta perdido, no sabe que creer. Y ahora que Maka y Patty fueron descubiertas va a ser mas difícil acceder a los secretos de Medusa. Soul va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se entere..._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo,_

 _Besos y abrazos_

 _Saeko Evans_


	16. Libro de Eibon

**Declaimer: lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).**

 **Capítulo 15: Libro de Eibon**

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?- La voz de Black sonó rasposa, pero Eruka lo pasó por alto. Mas Kim estrechó sus ojos en él, mientras el chico estrella sentía centímetro a centímetro cómo el sudor frío comenzaba a caer por su espalda.

_ Bueno, como estamos en tiempos difíciles, Medusa creyó que tenerla en el equipo sería de mucha ayuda.- Ella era todo sonrisas, coqueta y amistosa como si no supiera que la pelirrosa era su enemiga. Una rebelde.

_ ¿Medusa la conoce?- Preguntó sin sacar los ojos de la joven. La mayor asintió.

_Oh claro, por eso es que ella misma le pidió que viniera.- Asintió mientras las náuseas subían hasta su garganta. Black se mordió su lengua hasta que sintió el gusto a oxido de su propia sangre.

" _ **Realmente espero que no lo hagas. Porque cuando el Black que conozco regrese, no podrá seguir adelante sabiendo que lo hizo."**_

Demonios, joder.

Tenía que estar mal. Tal vez ellos habían engañado a Medusa, Kim también era una bruja…

" _ **Estabas muriendo en mis brazos, estabas muriendo y querías que te dejara atrás porque sabías que iban a capturarnos. ¡Que la bruja iba a capturarnos!"**_

La voz desesperada de Maka le hizo doler la cabeza. Recordó la mirada de Medusa al decirle sobre su novia y Patty; la horrible sensación de malestar que se había instalado en su estómago al haber ido con la directora.

La respuesta le llegó como un balde de agua helada. Medusa no había salido disparada para ayudar a la Albarn, lo había hecho para evitar su escape, para poner sus manos en ella lo antes posible y volver a controlarla.

" _ **Él está confiando en nosotras, tenemos que hacer lo mismo."**_

Su cuerpo no aguantó la marea de recuerdos recientes. Cuando la realización de lo que había ocurrido golpeó su mente, las náuseas ganaron y su cuerpo cedió. Corrió hasta el tacho de basura junto al escritorio victoriano y vació su estómago casi por completo.

_ ¿Estás bien?- La voz de Eruka sonó detrás suyo y puso la mano en su espalda. No quería que lo tocara. Él asintió, limpiando su boca y recuperando la compostura. Se enderezó, se apoyó en el escritorio mientras sentía como la garganta le quemaba. - Son los nervios, ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, Medusa Sama va a ayudar a las chicas. Hiciste bien en contarnos.- Los ojos de Kim se abrieron y lo miraron salvajes. De no ser porque la segunda al mando estaba de espaldas, la habría visto.

Había traicionado a sus amigas, justo cuando ellas más lo necesitaban. Solo le habían pedido un maldito día. Él solo tenía que esperar un maldito día.

_ Lo sé.- Su voz de grava. La pelirrosa apretó la mandíbula un momento, estaba seguro que de no ser por Eruka, lo habría golpeado. Demonios, hasta él quería golpearse.

_ ¡Eruka! Medusa nos necesita. Hay problemas.- Giriko sonaba nervioso del otro lado de la puerta.

"Maka…" Pensó con miedo, irguiéndose. Kim debió haber tenido la misma idea, porque sus ojos dispararon en dirección al ninja; temor y furia desbordaban de ellos. La bruja salió apresurada, dejándolos solos. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire, pero Black trató de recomponerse rápido para intentar reparar algo del daño que había causado.

_ Deprisa, hay que…- Comenzó yendo hasta la puerta, pero Kim lo detuvo, apuntando su mano hacia él.

_Si te mueves un centímetro lo vas a lamentar.- Star patinó hasta detenerse.- Las delataste. Traicionaste a tu propia gente.- Aunque se notaba que estaba furiosa, la incredulidad le ganaba a aquel otro sentimiento. Como si después de todo, nunca hubiera esperado su accionar.- Entiendo que nos odiaras a nosotros, pero ellas son tus compañeras, tus amigas…

El fantasma de las náuseas se hizo presente nuevamente, recordándole que su cuerpo pensaba igual que la joven enfrente suyo. No podía discutir a eso, por más justificaciones que intentara formar en su cabeza.

Las había traicionado, punto.

_ Lo sé.- Dijo con la voz ronca, tanto por el esfuerzo como por la culpa.- Por eso tenemos que movernos rápido. Si Medusa pidió refuerzos tiene que ser porque no pudieron encontrarlas.- Kim bajó la mano unos centímetros.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ No se arriesgarían a acaparar muchas miradas. Si hubiera dado con ellas ya las habría puesto bajo algún hechizo o algo.- Él mismo se sorprendía de lo rápido que su cabeza respondía. Tal vez tuviera que ver con la adrenalina, la culpabilidad o tan solo una parte de él siempre había sabido la verdad.

Lo cual sonaba aún más terrible.

Kim negó.

_ Tu solo quieres entregarme también.- Susurró. La pelirrosa estaba hecha una furia, pero por más que quisiera ayudar a Maka y Patty, si ellas ya habían sido descubiertas era por demás importante que ella no atrajera las sospechas de Medusa. No podían quedarse sin gente dentro del Shibusen. Si lograban descubrirla Marie se quedaría sola en la boca del lobo… un momento…

¡Marie!

Black vio como algo en Kim se sacudió. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o no.

_ ¿Qué sucede? Qué estás…?- Pero la Diehl ya había recitado el hechizo. No había sido mucho, pero lo suficiente como para noquearlo y llegar hasta la profesora antes que él pudiera seguirla.

.

.

.

¡Maldición, demonios, mierda!

Los insultos seguían saliendo de la boca de Maka mientras trataba de llegar, junto a Patty, a la boca del bosque. Desde el momento en el que Marie había corrido hacia ambas, todo ella había querido creer que Black no era capaz de hacer lo que la sensei creía que haría. Pero había estado en lo cierto.

_¿Crees que pueden seguirnos?- Patty medio gritó, medio exhaló hacia ella. No recordaba haber corrido tan rápido ni en sus entrenamientos más exhaustivos.

_ Puede.- Dios, el aire no entraba lo suficientemente rápido a sus pulmones.- Pero tenemos que llegar al bosque. Azusa nos verá desde ahí.

_ Si hubiera visto a Black Star siguiéndome en primer lugar esto no estaría pasando.- Soltó enojada.

_ Estaba en misión junto a Harvard, no podemos culparla por cosas que se escapan a su control. Tu saliste confiada, al igual que Soul, al igual que yo.- Y era cierto. El repentino sentimiento de triunfo los había hecho descuidarse, tal y como le había sucedido a Medusa.

_ ¡Agh!- Gritó la rubia, frustrada.

Eso bien podría resumir la situación.

_¡Maka!- La voz de Soul la hizo patinar. El chico salió de entre los edificios a unos metros delante de ellas haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera. Ceño fruncido, semblante preocupado. Corría con velocidad al igual que ambas, el sudor caía por su frente y mojaba su cabello.

La abrazó con fuerza al llegar a su lado, transmitiéndole calor y seguridad, luego se separó y tomó la mano de Patty sin soltar a la Albarn completamente.

_ ¿Están bien?- Estaba agitado, como si hubiera corrido un largo trecho. Detrás de él, Spirit y Kid.

_Si, Marie nos advirtió que Black iba a la death room y salimos por si acaso.-Ella también luchaba para recobrar el aliento.- Casi nos atrapan cerca del colegio, pero Patty los perdió.

_ Azusa está vigilando y yo no siento almas alrededor.- Dijo Kid.- Igual no debemos confiarnos.

_ ¿Tu también puedes…?

_¿Sentir ondas de alma? Si, aunque no tan bien como tu.- Le sonrió.

Más calmos, pero sin perder la velocidad, avanzaron hasta la guardia.

_No puedo creer que Black Star las delatara.- Dijo Spirit con tristeza. Maka lo miró de igual forma. No lo culpaba en absoluto, su cabeza debía ser un caos, pero el sentimiento de pena no podía evitarse.

_ Él no es nuestro Black, al menos no ahora.- Los puños de Soul estaban fuertemente apretados y sus ojos destilaban enojo, más su voz estaba más cerca del dolor que del odio.- Tenemos que concentrarnos en Marie ahora. Si las delató a ustedes también puede hacerlo con Kim, así que nuestro único aliado dentro es ella.

_ Tenemos que ayudarla entonces.- Dijo la pelicenizo deteniéndose. Soul tomó su mano. Era increíble como podía afectarla con una acción tan pequeña.

_ Ella es una bruja, tiene hechizos para cubrir sus huellas, va a volver a nosotros, no te preocupes. Ustedes, por otro lado, no tenían respaldo.

_ ¿Cómo supieron que necesitábamos ayuda?- Quiso saber Patty. Su técnico respondió.

_ Luego de que se fueran Azusa estuvo alerta, registrando todo cuanto pudiera. En cuanto las vio escapar nos advirtió y Kid estuvo siguiendo sus ondas de alma.- Maka rió.

_ Ahora entiendo por qué Medusa quiere sus cabezas chicos.- Miró a Eater, Kid y Spirit con alivio y diversión a la vez. Junto a ellos se sentía en casa, por eso iba a luchar para protegerlos con todo lo que tenía.

.

.

.

_ ¿Qué demonios le pasa?- La voz de Giriko lo despertó, seguido de un empujón en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo con lo que le pareció un pie. Somnoliento, estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos, pero se detuvo casi por instinto.

" _ **Regla número uno del asesino: ocultate en las sombras, mantén la calma" (* )**_

No supo dónde ni cómo esa voz había llegado a su cabeza, pero sabía que la había escuchado antes. Aquel súbito recuerdo relajó su cuerpo, dejando su mente despejada para rememorar lo sucedido la última vez que había estado despierto.

_ Kim vino a buscarme cuando él se desmayó, se estaba sintiendo mal desde temprano.- Dijo Eruka.- Creo que estaba preocupado por Maka.- Un pequeño sonido de burla fue la respuesta, antes de sentir pasos ir hacia su derecha y luego un quejido de asco proveniente de Giriko.

_ Contrólate. No es tiempo para bromas, imbécil.- Ladró Medusa haciéndolo tensarse. Nunca la había oído hablar de esa forma, pero luego recordó que la mujer no era lo que aparentaba ser.

Y seguía en el suelo, se dio cuenta, ninguno había dado indicios de querer ayudarlo.

" _ **Ellos son el Shibusen. Kid es el Shibusen. Tu y yo lo somos también, no Medusa."**_

_ ¿Crees que tus hechizos están afectándolo?- Oyó decir a Giriko. El sonido de una silla siendo reclinada fue todo lo que escuchó por unos momentos.

Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más devastado por no haberle dado la oportunidad a Maka de probar su palabra. ¿Y había pensado que los rebeldes la habían engañando? Él había caído en la trampa de aquella víbora fácilmente. La cabeza de la chica estaba más clara que la suya. Lo había estado siempre. Qué imbécil había sido.

_ Puede, pero no lo veo muy factible.- Dijo con voz queda, como si aún estuviera sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_¿Va a volver a capturarla?- El hombre parecía divertido.

_ ¿Acaso esto es un juego para ti?- La furia de Medusa se sentía en el aire, como un calor abrasivo.- Te dije que cuando logre traer a mi hermana podrás hacer lo que quieras con esa mocosa. Así que deja de fastidiar y concéntrate en atrapar al Shinigami y sacar a Eater del camino.- El puño de Black se cerró con fuerza sin que pudiera evitarlo. Al darse cuenta de su error relajó la mano y luchó duro por no dejar salir su enojo.- Trae a Marie contigo y pídele que lo revise aquí, no quiero que lo paseen por la escuela. Ya debe haber suficiente revuelo con la fuga de esas malditas.

El alivio que le sobrevino casi lo hizo reír. Saber que sus amigas habían escapado no lo limpiaba de culpas, pero maldita sea si lo alegraba. Nunca creyó que pudiera desear algo así, pero se encontró esperando que Maka llegara con Eater.

Las vueltas del puto destino.

Sintió a Medusa ponerse de pie luego de que Giriko dejara la habitación. Los pasos fueron hasta una esquina alejada de la habitación mientras reinaba el silencio. Su estómago se arremolinaba de anticipación, todos sus sentidos alertas. Un ligero susurro proveniente de la bruja inundó el cuarto, como si se tratara… de una rima o tal vez una canción… no, era un conjuro.

_ ¿Para que sacaste el libro? ¿Vas a limpiar al chico de nuevo?- Preguntó Eruka, dudosa y dejando a Black confundido.

_ Quiero verificar que ninguno de los hechizos que puse en él lo esté afectando. Si hay errores tengo que saberlo antes de traer a mi hermana.- ¿Los? ¿Limpiarlo? ¡Maldita desquiciada!

Star quería gritar, quería pelear… quería matarla.

_ Nada de lo que hice fue un error.- Dijo luego de un tiempo.

_ No tendría que haberlo.- Contestó la bruja sapo.- Seguimos las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Digo, estaba muerto y lo trajiste de vuelta hace tiempo, si hubiera algún problema ya lo tendríamos que haber notado.

_ Cállate, que está desmayado no muerto. Mantén el pico cerrado, puede despertar en cualquier momento.

_No es como si no hubiéramos dicho ya suficiente.- Oyó a la chica decir por lo bajo mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla y comprobaba su estado de inconsciencia. Sintió náuseas nuevamente. La bilis subió por su esófago y se instaló en su garganta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a un par de pies que se apresuraron a llegar junto a él.

_ ¿Se desmayó sin más?- Marie sensei comprobó sus signos vitales al acto.- Ayúdame a ponerlo en la camilla.

_ No quise moverlo.- La voz afectada y falsamente preocupada de Medusa se sintió como chiste. Esta vez no fueron las nauseas, sino ira lo que creció en su estómago.- Se que es peligroso.

_ Esta bien, no parece ser grave, tal vez esta exhausto por lo de Maka.- Sintió como cuatro manos lo levantaban de las axilas y los pies para depositarlo en la camilla que seguro la enfermera había traído.

_ Tienes razón, cuídalo bien.- Si había un Dios, estaba teniendo piedad de él al alejarlo de la víbora, pensó mientras Marie lo sacaba de allí.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo pensó en su novia (aunque dudaba que lo siguiera siendo luego de haberla entregado a una bruja demente). El enojo de Medusa lo tranquilizaba, pero igual estaba preocupado. Sin ninguna ayuda, ella y Patty podían caer nuevamente en sus manos. Tenía que llegar a ellas y ayudarlas. Llegar a ellas y rogar por su perdón.

Al entrar en la enfermería la mujer le dio un toque rápido en el brazo, dejándolo confundido.

_ Ya puedes abrir los ojos.- Frunció el ceño y la obedeció.

_ Lo sabías.- Dijo con voz queda. Ella se alejó, para dejar su maletín en su escritorio, al final del pasillo de las camas y luego se volteó.

_Si. No quiero saber tus razones, solo ten cuidado la próxima vez.- Todo ella era distante y era extraño para una de las mujeres más amables del Shibusen.

_ ¿Por qué?- Preguntó acercándose.

_ Solo ten cuidado, Black Star.- Esta vez sonó más preocupada. Lo que no era raro ya que acababa de encontrarlo fingiendo ante la directora. Aunque… recordó verla en el pasillo...

_ Tu también…- Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella apretó su mandíbula.

_No sé de qué hablas.

_ No voy a delatarte.- La mirada de desconfianza no fue sorpresa.- Me equivoqué. ¿Está bien? - La ronquera de su voz estaba a un paso de volverse crónica.- Creí que las habían confundido y pensé que Medusa podía ayudarlas como con Chrona.

Marie lo miró en silencio largo rato, tanto que creyó que se había equivocado y que sería él el delatado. Vaya giro de acontecimientos.

Gracias karma, hola cerebro a la licuadora.

_ Ella no ayudó a Chrona.- Dijo al final, haciéndolo soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

_ Ahora lo se.- Marie dejó escapar un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el rostro. Ahora que podía ver todo con claridad, se daba cuenta del cansancio de la mujer. Ella luchaba una batalla a toda hora allí en el Shibusen. Y vaya si lo hacía bien.- Gracias por advertirles.

_ Maka no quería creerme.

_ Porque es asombrosa. Mira yo…- Su voz se quebró un poco y sus ojos se aguaron. Decir lo que había pasado en voz alta no lo hacía más real, pero si se sentía como una patada en las pelotas. Porque le quitaba el aire.

_ Yo también pensé en delatarla. Fue solo un instante, pero lo pensé.- Le habló suave, como si supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

_ Pero no lo hiciste.- Y esa era la diferencia entre él y ella.

_No.- Marie se alejó y fue hasta el cuarto de suministros. Star la siguió, vio cómo abrió la puerta, se adentró y corrió uno de los estantes.- El Shibusen está lleno de pasadizos y lugares secretos de los que solo los maestros tenían conocimiento.- Le dijo. Se metió en el hueco entre el estante y la pared y… no, no era una pared, era un puerta.- Claramente yo no lo recordaba, todavía no lo hago, pero los chicos están con varios profesores y me dieron algunos datos.- Al acercarse, Black pudo ver lo que parecía una pequeña habitación con cama y baño.- Tenía que ocultarla por si la delatabas también. Ella es más útil aquí que yo.- Kim salió de allí mirándolo con desconfianza y lanzando dagas a Marie.

_ ¿Por qué no hechizarme?- Le preguntó a la pelirrosa. Eso hubiera zanjado el problema.

_ Porque sigues siendo Black. Eres su amigo y ellos, nosotros, no somos como Medusa.- La sensei respondió con calma.

_ No confío en él.- Dijo la chica, pero la mujer sonrió en dirección al ninja.

_ Yo si.- Cerró la puerta escondida y luego la del armario de suministros, por último lo encaró.- ¿Qué escuchaste? - Frunció el ceño, confundido.- Ella está furiosa, la situación la está desbordando, se que está perdiendo el cuidado y tú estabas fingiendo la inconsciencia.- Black suspiró.

_ Tenían razón, ella habló de los hechizos.

_ Al igual que nosotros.-Disparó la bruja con enojo.

_ Es algo difícil de creer, Kim.- La enfermera no dejó de mirarlo. Ella lo hacía sentirse extraño, aunque agradecía su apoyo. O tal vez era él y el apocalípsis de información que estaba teniendo en ese momento. -¿Qué más?

_ Estaba muerto.- Incluso Kim bajó la guardia con eso.- Ella me revivió con magia. Yo… estaba muerto.

_No puede ser.- Diehl negó. Marie se llevó una mano a la boca. Él asintió.- No, esa magia no puede… no.

_ Ella tiene un libro, lo sacó para asegurarse de haber hecho bien los hechizos.- Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron de sobremanera.

_El libro de Eibon.-Susurró frunciendo el ceño.

_¿Quién?

_ Ninguna bruja promedio puede devolver una vida.- Explicó.- Pero hay una leyenda que dice que las primeras brujas eran capaces de cosas como la magia de la vida. Es un mito, aunque…- Sacudió la cabeza.- Según los viejos cuentos, una de las brujas, Eibon, escribió un libro con los hechizos que se suponía no debían de ser conocidos ni develados a las brujas menores y eso causó que fuera expulsada y encarcelada.

_ ¿Y crees que se podría tratar de el?- Apremió Marie.

_Es un mito, sensei. Se supone que las brujas no podemos revivir gente. ¡Es magia prohibida!

_ Pero lo hizo, mírame, soy la prueba de ello. ¿Por qué mentiría si se supone que yo estaba desmayado? ¿Y por qué querría Medusa traerme si ya estaba muerto?- Los tres se quedaron en silencio porque era verdad, Black muerto significaba un gran obstáculo menos.- Ella también mencionó a su hermana…- Dijo recordando.

_¿Su hermana?- Marie estaba alarmada. Star asintió mirándola consternado. Dios, no iba a soportar mucho más de esto, pensó el chico. Muertes, resurrecciones, lavados de cerebros. ¿Qué más ahora?

_ No es que te necesitara vivo, no eres tú a quien quiere. - Susurró uniendo las piezas en su cabeza.- Fuiste solo un experimento para probar si el hechizo funcionaba, estoy segura.- continuó haciendo que el estómago del ninja se retorciera- Marie miró a Kim.- Quiere revivir a Aracne.

.

.

.

_ ¡Si Medusa trae a Aracne estamos muertos!- Gritó Kim mientras corrían por Death City como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. La adrenalina era demasiado alta como para bajar la velocidad. El peso de la información que acababa de conocer estaba a punto de explotar su cabeza.- Shinigami Sama fue el único que pudo con ella, sería imposible hacerle frente ahora.

_ Tenemos que conseguir ese libro.- Él había querido ir directamente a la Death room, pero las chicas lo habían detenido.

_Si, pero no podemos ir solos. No sé qué hechizo usó para esconderlo, tampoco que hechizo puso en nosotros y si podré hacerlo sola. Tengo que ir por Blair antes de cualquier movimiento. Puede ser que solo tengamos una oportunidad. No hay que precipitarnos.

_ Odio esperar.- Ladró.

_ Al menos algo no ha cambiado.- Black no podía terminar de creer lo que habían descubierto. Medusa era peor de lo que Maka y Soul habían descripto, jugaba con las vidas y mentes de los demás como si fueran cartas. Y luego estaba el pequeño experimento que hizo con él, un prueba y error antes de su gran jugada.

Una marioneta de prueba, no había sido más que eso. No _era_ más que eso.

Kim se detuvo en la entrada del bosque y comenzó a mover sus manos sobre su cabeza en dirección a la profundidad del bosque.

_ ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-

_Ya deben haberme visto, pero por si acaso.

_ ¿Por qué no vamos y ya?- Luego pensó sus palabras.- Aún no confías en mi.

_Si te soy honesta, no lo se. Y no creo que puedas culparme. Además, es mejor no meterte en la boca del lobo por ahora. Hay muchos alumnos jóvenes a los que no les importa que tu cabeza esté lavada y quieren sacudirte un poco.- Verdaderamente no había tiempo para sentirse mal por eso. Maka y Patty ya ocupaban gran parte de su mente y corazón.

_ Como si importara ahora.- Masculló.

_¿Realmente nos odias?- Preguntó Kim después de un rato de silencio. Black pensó un poco antes de hablar.

_ Es difícil.- Comenzó.- Lo hacía porque creía que eran malas personas. Que querían lastimarnos.- Largó un suspiro extenso.- Ahora se la verdad y los únicos sentimientos que logro identificar son ira hacia Medusa y culpa por haber sido tan imbécil.- Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en él varios minutos. Luego sonrió.

_ Es un buen punto para empezar.- Black le devolvió el gesto, sintiéndose bien por primera vez en el día.

Y eso era todo, ¿Cierto? Un nuevo comienzo, o por lo menos para él. Toda la basura que Medusa había inventado para él no era más que eso, basura. Debía dejarla atrás.

Si continuaba revolviendo todas y cada una de las mentiras que le habían dicho solo empeoraría su estado mental. Y lo único importante en ese momento era conseguir el libro y la ubicación de los restos de Aracne. Necesitaba su cabeza lista para ello.

Hablar con sus amigas sería el primer paso. Y aclarar las cosas con Tsubaki Nakatsukasa sería el segundo. La imagen de la muchacha mirándolo con desconcierto y lágrimas en los ojos inundó su mente, recordándole lo cruel que había sido con ella la vez que estuvieron frente a frente.

Y como invocada por sus pensamiento, la bella chica caminó con determinación hacia ellos, o hacia él, desde lo profundo del bosque. Eater y un hombre pelirrojo detrás. Por alguna razón, reparó en lo alta que era y lo largas que se veían sus piernas mientras daba pasos en su dirección. No lloraba ni se veía triste como aquella vez; sus ojos eran fuego y tuvo la sensación de que estaba a punto de quemarlo.

Al quedar frente a él, Tsubaki lo miró por unos segundos y luego lo abofeteó con gran fuerza.

* * *

 _Hello, Hello, Hello (Sorry, pero estoy a full con Rupaul)_

 _Black lo sabe, ¡al fin! Bueno, lo sabía desde el capitulo anterior, pero ahora toda duda fue despejada. Era importante que él lo supiera por la misma Medusa._

 _Entonces, este es parte del secreto que la bruja venía guardando desde el capitulo uno. Solo Eruka sabe del libro, porque sería peligroso que el resto de las brujas lo supiera también._

 _Ustedes dirán si fue un buen capitulo, espero que les guste._

 _Gracias por leer,_

 _Saeko Evans_

 _ *** Esta es la traducción que yo leí de una de las reglas que Tsubaki le enumera a Black en su primera aparición en el manga.**_


	17. Juntos

**Declaimer: lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad del gran Atsushi Ohkubo (alabado sea).**

 **Capítulo 16: Juntos**

 _Al quedar frente a él, la chica lo miró por unos segundos y luego lo abofeteó con gran fuerza._

El bosque entero quedó en silencio, la mejilla de Black ardía intensamente, pero también lo hacía todo su cuerpo. Eater, recuperándose rápidamente de la sorpresa, se puso alerta para proteger a su amiga.

 _Claro, él era el peligroso ahora. ¿Cuándo se habían invertido los papeles?, pensó Black._

_ Viste lo que causó en Maka el hechizo de Medusa. Las migrañas, los sangrados…- La voz de Tsubaki dura y lacónica.- ¿Qué crees que hubiera sucedido con ella si esa maldita volvía a embrujarla?- Tragó duro sin apartar la mirada. Estaba avergonzado porque entre todo su torbellino de pensamientos, ese nunca había acudido a su mente. Miraba, paralizado, a la mujer que tenía delante.

_ Tú la oíste. Le dijiste que corriera, que te abandonara y se salvara, pero ella no lo hizo.- La pelinegra frunció el ceño, suspiró y negó con la cabeza, alejándose de él y resguardándose junto a Eater.- Se que no recordabas, pero...

_ No quería lastimarla.-Su voz sonó estrangulada y a pesar de que normalmente eso habría herido su orgullo, se encontró deseando que aquella chica dejara de mirarlo con tal decepción.

_ ¿Sabes que es lo que odio más de todo esto?- Dijo ella mirando el suelo con un semblante de derrota.- Cuando mi Black vuelva va a odiarse y no podré detener ese sentimiento.

Las defensas que Star había levantado para el encuentro se desvanecieron totalmente en cuanto _"mi Black"_ salió de su boca. Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta y sus ojos no pudieron dejarla. Quiso enojarse, esa chica no tenía derecho de hablarle así, no la conocía, ni ella a él tampoco.

Pero su pecho parecía pensar lo contrario.

_ ¿Qué pasó?- Quiso saber Soul quedándose cerca de la pelinegro en forma de apoyo. Star tuvo que recordarse el motivo de su presencia en el lugar. _Concéntrate Black Star, cierra tu cabeza, aleja los sentimientos. Medusa es el problema más urgente._

 _Se lo debes a Maka y Patty._

_ Medusa quiere traer a Aracne de vuelta.- Kim se adelantó a contestar, lo que era bueno porque el ninja seguía en trance. Spirit negó. Los ojos de los, antes, rebeldes se abrieron de sobremanera.

.

.

.

En esa ocasión tuvo más tiempo para recorrer la guardia. Estaba vacía de estudiantes, solo una Death Scythe con lentes y corte asimétrico que lo miraba en cada paso que daba, cuidando de cada movimiento. Tenía el presentimiento de que si una pequeña gota de sudor cayera al piso, ella lo notaría. Y no la culpaba en absoluto.

Stein, el hombre del cigarrillo que lo había noqueado en su último encuentro, estaba sentado en una de las mesas, con su atención puesta en el suelo. Ninguno parecía querer atacarlo o vengarse por lo sucedido, pero tampoco se sentían tranquilos a su alrededor. Y otra vez, lo entendía por completo. _¿Habrían sentido Maka y Patty lo mismo al estar allí por primera vez? ¿Y dónde estaban ellas?_ _¿Les había resultado fácil confiar en ellos?_

Estuvo a punto de preguntar que estaban esperando, cuando una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió.

Maka apareció por ella haciendo que su estómago se contrajera. Estaba igual de hermosa que siempre, con ropa distinta, probablemente de los rebeldes, y el cabello atado en una coleta. Se quedó parada en su lugar, mirándolo a los ojos, hasta que Eater se acercó y le susurró algo al oído; ella asintió sin abandonar los ojos del ninja.

 _Momento de la verdad._

La Albarn reprimió un sollozo y avanzó lentamente a los brazos del peliazul, quien parecía sorprendido por la acción. Sorprendido de que ella siquiera quisiera estar en la misma habitación que él. Luego de unos momentos, el chico reaccionó y la rodeó con sus brazos cerrando los ojos.

_ Lo siento.- Susurró con voz ronca en la oreja de la chica. Ella asintió sin despegar el rostro de su cuello y el muchacho pudo sentir su perfume con claridad.

Maka se quedó envuelta en el pecho de Black, absorbiendo lo que pudiera de él. En todo el tiempo que pasó en la guardia en compañía de Soul, se dio cuenta de que no estaba enojada con el ninja; realmente sabía lo duro que habría sido para él y, conociéndolo como lo hacía, la culpa que él mismo debía estar sintiendo era suficiente. No iba a empeorarlo sintiéndose ofendida cuando la única culpable allí era Medusa. No eran más que peones en su juego de ajedrez.

Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente al separarse y, pudo ver en sus ojos un claro alivio. Pero la Albarn no podía mentirse, ni a él ni a ella misma. Las cosas no iban a ser como antes; habían cambiado en el momento en el que decidió confiar en Soul, solo no se había atrevido a reconocerlo antes. Sin dejar de sonreírle caminó hasta quedarse junto a la guadaña.

Star suspiró largamente sin abandonar los ojos de Maka,sabía exactamente que le estaba diciendo, sin tener que escuchar su voz. _La técnico lo había perdonado por haberla delatado, pero eso no significaba que su relación seguía intacta._

La ola de tristeza que arrasó su cuerpo lo hizo respirar hondo para calmar sus latidos. Y pese a que quería gritarle que no se alejara, la dejó ir.

_ ¿Es posible revivir con magia?- Dijo Stein luego de haberles soltado la bomba a todos en la habitación. Se había llenado de alumnos, algunos neutros, otros mirándolo como si quisieran comérselo en un estofado.

_ Sí lo es.- Se apresuró a decir Black, causando que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él.- Probó el hechizo conmigo.- Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver titubear a Tsubaki, que se había acercado a Soul en modo de auto preservación. Él habló tratando de no mostrar ningún sentimiento.- Aparentemente morí en la batalla y ella me trajo de vuelta. Marie cree que fue para probar el hechizo.

El silencio que sobrevino era de esperarse y se encontró abrumado por el dolor en los ojos de aquellas personas. Él no las conocía, no tenía ni la más remota idea siquiera de cuáles podrían ser sus apellidos, pero todos y cada uno parecían haber sentido profundamente la noticia de su muerte. A pesar de estar parado delante de ellos. Y a pesar de haber estado furiosos con él momentos antes.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo Kid recuperándose, Patty estaba a su lado junto a una chica muy parecida a ella que se había llevado la mano a la boca. Ambas lo miraban atentamente.

_ La escuché hablando con Eruka. Tienen el libro de hechizos escondido en la death room. Kim cree que se trata de…

_ El libro de Eibon, nya.- Una mujer voluptuosa, que Star recordó haber sido nombrada "Blair" terminó la oración.- No puede haber otro. Toda magia prohibida está ahí.- Eater carraspeó antes de hablar.

_ ¿Entonces es posible revivir gente…?- El arma ojeó al shinigami unos segundos ante la mirada de Black.

_ No es tan sencillo.- La mujer se tensó mientras era el centro de atención.- Todo en el mundo de la magia se trata de equilibrio. Todo hechizo da y recibe de alguna forma, ya sea en el ataque mismo o a través de la bruja que lo conjura.

_ ¿Qué dio Medusa para traer a Black?- Maka estaba seria, pero podía ver el temblor en sus manos y al igual que la pelinegra, se había acercado a Soul casi por instinto.

_ Das en compensación de lo que recibes.- Dijo ella despacio, pero firme.- Si recibió una vida, tuvo que haber dado una…- La tensión en la habitación subió de 0 a 1.000 en un segundo. Todos serios y callados, compartiendo miradas, sacando conclusiones… como si supieran...

 _La ignorancia era una perra._

_ ¿La vida de quién dio a cambio de la mía?- Lo que menos quería era presionarlos, pero demonios si no era su derecho saber. Cada hora que pasaba descubría otra razón por la que odiar a Medusa.

Iba a volverse loco.

_ Mi padre.- La voz del Shinigami hizo eco en la habitación. El chico lo miraba intensamente, como si intentara encontrar la vida de su progenitor en los verdes ojos del ninja.- Ella asesinó a mi padre.

 _Bien, ahora tenían más razones para odiarlo. Genial, fantástico._

Star le mantuvo la mirada firmemente, pero su interior se volvía gelatina. Cerró los puños en un intento de controlar sus sentimientos y suspiró profundo para normalizar su respiración.

Él estaba vivo porque alguien más había muerto.

_ ¿Cuál es el plan? - Habló firme a toda la habitación, pero sin apartar los ojos de Death the Kid.- Cualquiera sea su plan para aplastar a Medusa, estoy adentro.

.

.

.

 _¿Realmente pensaba que algo bueno iba a salir esto?_

 _Esperaba que sí._

Intentó convencerse mientras daba dos toques a la puerta. Black había estado en el cuarto por casi una hora y seguía sin contestarle a ninguno, ni siquiera a Maka.

_ Voy a pasar de todas formas.- Anunció Soul abriendo la puerta.

En el pasado, su amigo nunca había reparado en la privacidad del grupo. ¿Por qué él tenía que hacerlo ahora? Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas; incluso si eso significara que le pateara el trasero…

El ninja estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y con la cabeza caída, mirando el habitación era pequeña y, al igual que el resto, tenía dos camas individuales enfrentadas y divididas por un pequeño pasillo.

Esperó a que su amigo dijera algo, aunque sea que lo echara, pero nada. Soltando un suspiro, se sentó en el borde de la cama frente a Black.

_ No mataste a nadie.- Soltó, recordando que el chico que tenía enfrente no se andaba con vueltas. Ni en esa vida ni en la anterior.- Medusa lo hizo.

_ Dile eso al Shinigami.- Y ahí estaba otra vez, pensó con fastidio: "Eater", "El Shinigami". No los llamaba por sus nombres, ni siquiera en ese momento, sabiendo la verdad.

_ Kid. Y lo sabe, no te preocupes.- Black levantó la vista, clavándola en la suya, y mirándolo con intensidad.

_ También lleve a mi novia a los brazos de una bruja asesina.- No pudo evitar tensarse al oírlo referirse a Maka de esa forma, pero relajó su cuerpo al recordar la charla que había tenido con ella.- Aunque ya no sé si puedo llamarla así.

_ También lo sabe. Pero no fue tu culpa.- Rió amargamente, con una mueca de lado carente de gracia. Verde contra rojo.

_ Creí que estarías encantado con ella molesta conmigo.- Era tan frustrante no conocer a este Black. Todo intento de acercamiento del albino terminaba con un empujón de su parte. Pero de nuevo, no era más que una programación de la bruja en su cabeza; estaba hecho para odiarlos y ese pensamiento lo enfurecía. Pensar en su mejor amigo como un perro entrenado de esa maldita le revolvía el estómago.

_ Odio cada parte de esta situación. Lo único que hizo Medusa fue hacer sufrir a mi familia y nunca podría estar siquiera tranquilo con eso. - El chico estrella suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello, intentando drenar su cinismo antes de mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente.

_ Lo veo. Se que es verdad, pero a la vez… - Su mirada viajó desesperada por la habitación, tratando de encontrar las palabras justas para explicar sus sentimientos.- Está toda esta furia, dentro de mi que no puedo sacar. Pensé que podría re-direccionarla hacia Medusa y parecía funcionar, pero…- Soul lo escuchaba atentamente, por primer vez recibiendo un halo de esperanza con su sinceridad.- Se que no eres mi enemigo. Pero no puedo sentir ese lazo contigo… la amistad que Maka dice que tenemos.- Eater asintió, absorbiéndolo todo.- Y me enferma. Me enferma que ella pueda sentirlo contigo, que Marie pueda sentirlo, que Patty pueda sentirlo, incluso Hero, cuando ayudaba a Patty, pero yo…

Sintió la desesperación y el dolor en la voz del chico y eso lo dejó shockeado. El Black Star que él conocía siempre había sido tan seguro de sí mismo, que verlo en ese momento, tan perdido, lo había dejado sin palabras.

_Y eso no hace más que aumentar mi enojo. Que es estúpido e insignificante junto a todo lo que está pasando. Junto a las decisiones que tenemos que tomar, junto a la batalla que tenemos que luchar…

_ No es insignificante, Star.Y no creo eso de que no sientas nada de esa conexión.- Dijo despacio, atrayendo su atención.- De todas las personas en esta guardia, soy la única a la que le hablaste sobre esto.- El peli-celeste frunció el ceño.- Sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero tal vez tendrías que dejar de pensar y empezar a conocernos de a poco. No te presiones, solo… trabajemos juntos.

Black lo miró en silencio unos momentos y luego dejó salir una pequeña risa, asintiendo. Soul le sonrió y se puso de pie para dejarlo solo, pero el chico lo tomó por la muñeca, teniéndolo.

_ Maka no fue solo tu técnico, ¿Cierto?- Soltó sin tacto y mirándolo a los ojos. Por unos segundos la garganta del albino se cerró, no supo qué decir. Pero al final optó por ir con la verdad, como siempre habían hecho entre ellos.

_ No.- Star lo soltó y suspiró pesadamente.

_ Vaya mierda.- Su voz con amargura.- Lo siento. Debió ser…

_ No fue fácil, pero se la verdad.- Dijo con franqueza, sintiéndose bien al oírlo.- De nuevo, no es tu culpa.

_ Ese tendría que ser mi epitafio.- El enojo filtrándose en cada palabra. Miró a Soul nuevamente, esta vez, más serio.- No tenemos que perder a Maka de vista en la batalla. Giriko está tras ella.- Todo el cuerpo del arma se tensó visiblemente.

_ ¿Por qué?-El rudo cambio en su voz sorprendió al ninja, pero a la vez lo reconfortó. Maka estaba a salvo con ambos y eso era bueno.

_ No lo sé, pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo. Mantengámoslo alejado de ella.- Eater frunció el ceño más profundamente, pero asintió.

Los dos eran muy conscientes de que la Albarn podía cuidarse sola, pero saber que ambos cubrían su espalda los tranquilizaba.

.

.

.

Todos los presentes miraron asombrados como Star e Eater entraban juntos en la habitación y asentían el uno al otro antes de tomar asiento. Maka, que había formado parte de la masa sorprendida, sonrió para sí misma sintiendo un gran alivio recorrerle el cuerpo y, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Soul, todo rastro de duda que había tenido sobre sus sentimientos, se esfumaron por completo. Ella le sonrió y se acercó a él con un brillo en los ojos que causó escalofríos al albino. Ambos escucharon con atención la voz de Stein explicar las mejores opciones que tenían para llegar al libro de Eibon sin tener que exponer a los estudiantes manejados por Medusa; contaban con el factor sorpresa y eso era un arma más a su favor (en la posición en la que estaban, tenían que usar todas las cartas en su poder).

El plan era sencillo en explicación, pero debían actuar con cautela a cada paso. Stein y Kid liderarían un ataque al Shibusen que usarían como distracción para que un grupo más chico, conformado por Soul, Maka, Kim, Blair y Black Star entraran por los túneles a buscar el libro de Eibon.

_ ¿Crees que tenemos oportunidad? ¿Que realmente vamos a poder contra ella?- Susurró Maka a su arma cuando Black volvió al cuarto que le asignaron y todos los demás comenzaron a dispersarse para comer. Soul la guió hasta uno de los rincones de la sala mientras pensaba en su respuesta. Estaban solos, los demás alumnos en la siguiente habitación.

_ Le dije esto a Chrona una vez y te lo digo a ti ahora, no podemos fallar. Medusa pelea por poder, nosotros para recuperar a nuestra familia. Cualquiera que pelee con tal fuerza como la nuestra tiene oportunidad.- Albarn le sonrió entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, dejando por primera vez que todas las emociones que el chico despertaba en ella fluyeran sin vergüenza ni culpa.- Además, en el ataque fuimos tomados por sorpresa, ahora sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos y estamos más que preparados.

_ ¿Eras amigo de Chrona?- Preguntó con la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas y sintiéndose tonta por el repentino ardor de celos que acarreó la mención de Makenshi, pero la técnico rara vez se guardaba sus pensamientos.

_Claro, tu siempre tuviste una conexión más grande con ella, una que yo nunca pude entender del todo. Pero en los últimos días que pasamos acá llegué a acercarme.- Enarco una ceja sin levantar la mirada.

_ ¿Acercarte?- Preguntó quedamente.

_ Sí, ahora comprendo a qué te referías cuando me hablabas sobre ella…- Soul pudo por fin captar un vistazo de la cara de su técnico y frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás…? - Levantó la vista, retándolo a terminar la frase. No iba a esconderlo, no le agradaba Chrona y saber que había estado al alrededor de él en su ausencia no era divertido. El Eater tuvo el descaro de reír.

_ ¿Qué?- El chico tomó la cara de Albarn entre sus manos y la miró intensamente a los ojos, serio, cambiando súbitamente la temperatura del ambiente; haciéndola caer en un trance.

_No hay nada en el mundo que sea más importante para mi que tu.- Él bajó las manos hasta su cuello, luego las descendió hasta su cintura, atrayéndola a él con firmeza.- No hay nadie en mi vida que pueda competir contigo. Ni medusa ni sus hechizos pudieron separarme de ti, no lo olvides.- Maka dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo mientras sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salir volando de su pecho.

De pronto un pensamiento, no, una realización vino a su cabeza. Una certeza sobre su pasado que había estado dando vueltas en su mente desde hacía tiempo, pero no había podido verificar hasta el momento.

Con una sonrisa dulce llevó las manos al rostro de su arma y se concentró en cada uno de sus rasgos. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello del albino haciendo que él cerrara los ojos por relajadamente. Delineó sus pómulos y el contorno de su cara hasta llegar a sus labios, haciendo que él se aferrara más a su cintura.

_ Estábamos juntos.- Susurró Maka con los ojos conectados a los de el.

_ Maka…

_No.- Dijo bajito, pero firme, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente en la de Eater.- No estoy preguntando. Lo sé, lo siento.- Acarició sus mejillas y lo besó, arrancando un intenso suspiro de los labios del chico que le provocó cosquillas en el bajo vientre.

Abrumador en el mejor de los sentidos, las sensaciones que Soul provocaba en su cuerpo eran totalmente nuevas para ella; quizás no para la Maka anterior, pero si para la que estaba frente al albino, muriendo a cada roce, a cada movimiento de su boca. Sus manos jugando con su cabello, desarmando su peinado; sus ojos intensos cuando se apartaron…

Algo en ellos removió el interior de la Albarn, la pasión y la dulzura con la que la miraba le hizo contener la respiración mientras fragmentos del pasado volvían a bombardear su mente. Una punzada de dolor detrás de su cabeza la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

_ ¡¿Maka?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- Su voz asustada comenzó a sonar lejana al igual que todo su alrededor. Era consciente de que el chico seguía hablando, gritando tal vez, al igual que algunas voces más, pero su mente solo respondía a los recuerdos.

Soul sonriendo, Soul molestándola, Soul cocinando, Soul tocando el piano para ella, Soul besándola, Soul haciéndole el amor por primera vez…

Dejó escapar un grito al sentir el incremento del dolor y el miedo. Tenía que parar. Por mucho que quisiera saber, tenía que pararlo en ese instante.

Sintió dos brazos rodearla y dos voces susurrar en su oído, intentando traerla de regreso, por lo que se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a aquellas sensaciones para alejar la marea de recuerdos que colisionaba en su cabeza como olas en las rocas. Estaba ahogándose y debía salir a la superficie, abandonar la profundidad en la que su pasado la estaba hundiendo.

Presente, tenía que quedarse en el presente.

" _ **¿Maka, pelearías contra mi?"**_

" _ **Libera a Black."**_

Eso es. Sus memorias, no las de la Maka anterior. Sus pensamientos, su presente.

 _Enfócate en ti Maka, no en_ _ **ella.**_

" _ **¿Por qué nos sigues?"**_

" _ **¿Por qué no me atacaste? Ya pasaron más de dos segundos sin que uno de ustedes quiera matarnos."**_

" _ **¿Qué cosas voy a recordar Soul?"**_

Lentamente fue siendo consciente de su alrededor. El dolor disminuyendo, el miedo y la confusión también. Concentrándose en los recuerdos compartidos con Soul recientemente, estaba volviendo al presente.

" _ **¿Eras mi arma, cierto?"**_

" _ **Lo soy."**_

Su respiración se normalizó al mismo tiempo que reconoció el cuerpo que la rodeaba como el del albino. Estaban en el suelo, él la abrazaba por la espalda, con sus brazos anclados a su cintura y su barbilla apoyada en su hombro, hablándole en susurros. La chica aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero eso no le impidió darse cuenta que la otra persona que intentaba calmarla con su voz casi tan suave como la de Soul, era Black. El muchacho estaba delante de ella, con sus manos sosteniéndole el rostro y la frente pegada a la de ella.

_ Tranquila...

_Solo respira con nosotros.- Cuando el dolor drenó de ella, abrió los ojos, separándose de Star por unos centímetros. El movimiento pareció despertar a los chicos, que se alejaron solo un poco para verla. Pero para su sorpresa, fue Kid quien habló primero.

_ ¿Estás bien?- Levantó la mirada hacia él, estaba parado junto a Patty, Tsubaki, Liz y algunos de los estudiantes. Spirit también estaba allí, mirándola con una intensidad y un miedo que la hicieron tropezar con sus palabras.

_S-si.- Recorrió a todos con la mirada aún recuperándose del episodio. Tragó ligeramente y se enfocó en los dos chicos a su lado.- Gracias.

_Ok. Dejemos a Maka tomar aire.- Dijo el Shinigami haciendo señas a todos para que dejaran la habitación. Spirit parecía contrariado, pero una mirada de Kid y una sonrisa tranquilizadora por parte de la pelicenizo bastaron para que siguiera al resto. Una vez solos Maka se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Soul, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y puso su mano en la mejilla de Black.

_ Siento haberlos asustado.- Star le sonrió y negó.

_ Terminamos siempre a tus pies, Albarn.- Bromeó intentando aligerar el ambiente, aunque podía leerse la preocupación pintada en la cara. Ella rió.

_ No volverá a pasar.- Dijo serio el Eater, haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo con el ceño fruncido. El miedo aún no había abandonado el rostro de su arma, que la miraba con inmensa culpa.

_ ¿De qué hablas?.- Soltó sintiendo la anticipación en su cuerpo.

_ Eso. No volverá a pasar.- Maka lo miraba enojada, apretando los dientes.- Tampoco creo que debamos luchar juntos como arma y técnico.

_ ¡¿Vas a dejarme sola en la batalla?!- No podía creerlo y su voz lo reflejaba.

_ ¡No! ¡Pero no sabemos qué podría pasarte!

_ Me pasará si me dejas pelear sola.- Los tres se pusieron de pie mientras la discusión se acaloraba.

_ ¡No voy a dejarte sola! ¡Pero no podemos luchar como antes! ¡Te besé y casi…!

_ ¡Lo paré! ¡Pude detenerlo!- Su voz tenía un dejo de desesperación ante la idea de alejarse de Soul. _¿Por qué no lo entendía?_

_ ¿De qué hablas?- Quiso saber Black, ignorando por completo la pelea que su ex estaba teniendo y la reciente información de su beso con Evans.

_ Me enfoque en mis recuerdos siendo esta Maka y mi mente pudo acomodarse.- Soul la miró desconfiado.- Soul, por favor.- Puso su mano sobre la de él, implorándole con los ojos que no la apartara de él como la última vez. Habían avanzado demasiado, recuperado demasiado.

_ ¿Olvidaste lo que hablamos?- Star comenzó acusatoriamente después del silencio que había caído.- ¿Dijiste que la protegeríamos y ahora la estás dejando?- Albarn se sorprendió al escucharlo; de todo lo que había pensado que los chicos podían haber discutido, su seguridad no era una de ellas. Esto pareció sacudir al albino, que lucía como si estuviera librando una lucha consigo mismo.- Además… es una cabeza dura, no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión.- Maka le sonrió, intentando transmitirle sus sentimientos con la mirada al chico estrella. No era algo que lógicamente pudiera hacer, pero por alguna razón las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y solo puedo pronunciar un pequeño susurro:

_ Lo siento, Black.- Él negó, sin que su expresión tranquila se desdibujara.

_ Yo también.- Aceptó, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.- Pero, estoy bien, estamos bien.- La albarn se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, una vez más, intentando comunicar lo que no podía con su voz.- Y más te vale que tu también lo estés.- Terminó con un tinte de amenaza en dirección a la guadaña.

Soul se quedó callado y apartó la vista de ellos, pero asintió. Luegó de un suspiro de derrota, el ninja continuó.

_ Perdimos demasiadas cosas por culpa de Medusa. No dejes que sucediendo.

Sin esperar una réplica, Black abandonó la habitación dejando a la pareja en un silencio tenso.

_ ¿Quieres tomar aire?- Preguntó Maka quedamente. Y, siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, Evans asintió.

.

.

.

No se alejaron demasiado de la pequeña cabaña, solo unos metros que Maka uso para ordenar sus ideas esperando, también, que le sirviera a su arma.

_Se como te sientes.- Comenzó, enfrentándolo.- O bueno, no realmente… pero Soul, no dejes que ella gane.

_ ¡Maka, te besé y casi colapsas!- Frustración en cada nota.- No voy a alejarme de ti, solo...- Ella negó sin dejarlo continuar.

_ ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó exaltada.- No lucharás conmigo, ¡Bien! ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué si no podemos volver a recordar?¿Dejarás de hablarme? ¿De mirarme? - Movió las manos en el aire mientras hablaba frenéticamente.- ¡La primera vez que sucedió, fue por una maldita canción! ¡Tu ni siquiera estabas ahí! ¿Qué harás si vuelve a suceder? ¿Dejar de emitir sonido? - Estaba enojada, furiosa y al borde del llanto mientras veía a Soul dar un paso atrás, mirando el suelo.- Si quieres ayudarme solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer.- Maka extendió la mano, invitándolo a tomar su forma de arma.- Lucha a mi lado. Peleemos juntos.

Su compañero la miró intensamente con la mandíbula apretada y las manos en puños. Sabía que tal vez había empujado demasiado, pero no podía aceptar duda alguna de su parte, no cuando estaban a punto de enfrentar una de las batallas más importantes de su vida. Quería que luchara junto a ella, necesitaba que luchara junto a ella.

 _¿Cómo demonios iban a ganar si no lo hacían?_

Soul suspiró consciente de que su técnico tenía razón, pero eso no alejaba la opresión que sentía en estómago al recordarla retorciéndose de dolor en sus brazos. La impotencia lo hacía querer gritar; aunque tenía a Maka con él, seguía sin poder protegerla de Medusa y su poder.

Pero Black tenía razón, pensó al mirarla a los ojos. No podía dejarla sin arma, sin forma de defenderse en la batalla. Cerró los ojos y se adelantó con la mano extendida para alcanzar la de la chica que amaba. Ella le sonrió aliviada, pero antes de poder tocarla, un punzante dolor en la cabeza lo envió al suelo mientras el grito de Maka hacía eco en los árboles.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Espero que la extensión del capítulo sirva de compensación por todo el tiempo que me tarde. Lo siento, pero fui arrastrada por aquello que llaman vida y trabajo. Aburrido, ¡lo se!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, requirió de mucha emoción, por lo menos de parte de nuestro pequeño triángulo amoroso. No voy a mentirles, después de sense 8 estuve tentada a hacer de este triángulo una relación oficial, pero no podía dejar a Tsubaki. Dios, me encantó tanto trabajar con los tres que no descarto hacerlos una pareja poliamorosa en algún fic futuro. lol_

 _¡Dos capítulos! ¡Solo quedan dos capítulos! Sí que acribillarme con amor en este pequeño final, los extrañe, besos y abrazos._

 _Saeko Evans_


End file.
